


SHSL despair arc prompts

by SHSL_ex_SOLDIER



Series: SHSL prompts [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 50,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DR3 Despair Arc-centric prompts. Either set there or about the characters from there.<br/>List of chapters inside with corresponding characters.</p><p>*Compilation of posts written at the requests of the fandom.<br/>Taken from my tumblr, shsl-shipper-gamer-fangirl. You can request prompts there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

  1. Deleted Scene episode 2 - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu x Peko Pekoyama
  2. More Hinanami Despair - Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami
  3. Even More Hinanami Despair - Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami
  4. Nanami Finds Out About Izuru  - Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami
  5. No One Gets Left Behind - Natsumi Kuzuryuu x Hajime Hinata
  6. Heir Guitar Fluff - Impostor/Twogami/Ryotwo x Ibuki Mioda
  7. Player Two - Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami
  8. You’re Already Hope - Makoto Naegi x Hajime Hinata
  9. Ultimate Sibling Bond - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu + Natsumi Kuzuryuu
  10. N as in Never Forget Natsumi - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu + Hajime Hinata
  11. On Losing Friends and Gaining New Ones - Seiko Kimura + Chiaki Nanami
  12. Player 2.0 version Izuru - Izuru Kamukura/Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami
  13. What if Nanami stopped Hinata? - Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami
  14. Chemical Bonds - Seiko Kimura x Tsumiki Mikan
  15. Team Self-Esteem Issues - Seiko Kimura, Tsumiki Mikan, Touko Fukawa
  16. Player Three Enters - Hajime Hinata x Natsumi Kuzuryuu x Chiaki Nanami
  17. Girlfriends Stick Together - Sato x Mahiru Koizumi
  18. Save You - Ryota Mitarai x Ryotwo/Impostor
  19. Once Their Teacher - Chisa Yukizome
  20. Non-despair Mukuro
  21. Rare Catch - Izuru Kamukura/Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami
  22. What If Izuru still had Hinata’s Personality? - Izuru Kamukura/Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami
  23. Double Vision - Ryota Mitarai + Ryotwo + Ibuki Mioda
  24. Operation Get them Hitched - Ibuki Mioda + Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu x Peko Pekoyama
  25. Knots - Izuru Kamukura/Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami
  26. A Different Hope Cultivation Plan - Hajime Hinata + SDR2 Ensemble
  27. The Power of Anime - Ryota Mitarai + Izuru Kamukura
  28. Karaoke Night - Mukuro Ikusaba + DR1 Ensemble
  29. Mukuro vs Peko vs ??? - Mukuro Ikusaba + Peko Pekoyama
  30. One-Sided Reunion - Izuru Kamukura/Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami
  31. Recognition - Izuru Kamukura/Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami + Junko Enoshima
  32. Visiting Hours - Izuru Kamukura/Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami
  33. New Hair Who This? - Izuru Kamukura/Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami
  34. As if Nothing's Changed - Izuru Kamukura/Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami
  35. Unsolicited Vistor - Izuru Kamukura/Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami + Junko Enoshima
  36. Secret Ending Unlocked - Izuru Kamukura/Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami
  37. It’s Not Yet Game Over - Izuru Kamukura/Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami
  38. Remember Me - Izuru Kamukura/Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami
  39. Leveling Up Social Link - Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami
  40. Lies - Makoto Naegi x Mukuro Ikusaba
  41. Why Don’t You Just Die Already? - Makoto Naegi + Junko Enoshima
  42. Unsolicited Visitor - Izuru Kamukura/Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami + Junko Enoshima
  43. The Price of Living - Chiaki Nanami + Junko Enoshima
  44. Game Master - Chiaki Nanami
  45. Thirteenth Branch Head - Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami
  46. In Another Life - Chisa Yukizome + Chiaki Nanami
  47. Take a Break - Ryota Mitarai x Impostor/Twogami/Ryotwo
  48. Bonded by Anime - Ryota Mitarai + Hifumi Yamada
  49. Unpredictable - Izuru Kamukura x Makoto Naegi
  50. We Could Wait Together - Chiaki Nanami + Makoto Naegi
  51. Game Development - Chiaki Nanami + Chihiro Fujisaki
  52. A Serious Conversation - Peko Pekoyama + Mukuro Ikusaba with Makoto Naegi x Mukuro Ikusaba and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu x Peko Pekoyama
  53. He By Any Other Name is Just as Loved - Izuru Kamukura/Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami
  54. Building the New World - Miaya Gekkogahara + Chihiro Fujisaki + Yasuke Matsuda
  55. New Friendship in Progress - Miaya Gekkogahara + Chihiro Fujisaki + Yasuke Matsuda
  56. First(?) Meeting - Izuru Kamukura/Hajime Hinata x Chiaki Nanami + Makoto Naegi
  57. We’re Ordinary People - Makoto Naegi + Hajime Hinata
  58. Overprotective Sibling - Natsumi Kuzuryuu x Hajime Hinata + Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu
  59. Class Rep and Responsibilities - Chiaki Nanami




	2. Deleted Kuzupeko Scene episode 2

Fuyuhiko controlled himself.   
  
He may be a man but he was a man of principles. As much as his body desired, his conscience just wasn’t willing. He told himself that he was better than that. He won’t let anything untoward happen while he’s intoxicated.    
  
But then Peko was suddenly beside him.   
  
Literally beside him. Much closer than usual. Gone was the appropriate and courteous distance between them. Their shoulders were touching now and he noticed just how warm she was from the contact… among other things. He’s never seen her so flustered and out of breath before. He felt his throat go dry as he gulped audibly at the somewhat lewd sight. Should he even be looking? He forced himself to turn his head away before he got any ideas. However, the damage has been done for he wasn’t satisfied by just their shoulder contact anymore. He wanted more.   
  
Gone as well were their inhibitions.   
  
He took hold of her hand. It was rough and calloused and pleasantly warm.   
  
“Young master?” Peko asked with confusion and perhaps with the slightest hint of anticipation as well.   
  
“Don’t get the wrong idea. I’m not letting you go in that condition.” He said in his usual commanding tone albeit with disguised embarrassment.   
  
“Understood.” She nodded knowingly and closed her eyes with a small fond smile gracing her lips.   
  
Peko returned his hold with a quick squeeze.   
  
“Tch. Fucking soup and its fucked up side effects.” He muttered as he tried to mask his blush with his rage.   
  
Fuyuhiko controlled himself.


	3. More Hinanami Despair

She knew.   
  
Even with his new appearance, personality and… talent, she still knew.    
  
She recognized him. It wasn’t a coincidence that Hinata disappeared and then Izuru suddenly came out of nowhere. Even if she didn’t have any concrete evidence, somewhere in her heart, she knew she was right. Through some way, somehow, Hajime Hinata became Izuru Kamukura.   
  
Even when Izuru denied their friendship, she believed.   
  
This was still Hinata so Nanami trusted him during the killing game.   
  
Even when Izuru had his hands around her neck, strangling the last few breaths out of her, she still believed in him.   
  
And in her dying breaths, she caught a glimpse of something in his usually monotonous gaze. Even with her vision fading, she could clearly see his tears shone around the edges. The normally cold and emotionless Izuru looked like he was in pain. The sort of pain that Nanami felt not through her struggling lungs but through her aching heart. She recognized that pained face anywhere. It was the same face her friend always wore.    
  
For a moment, she thought she saw Hinata.   
  
It was her final moment.   
  
And it was also the same moment that he finally recognized her.   
  
He knew.


	4. Even More Hinanami Despair

Nanami is waiting for Hinata.   
  
She’s been waiting for him everyday at the fountain. But he never shows up.   
  
She should have known that their last meeting was a farewell flag but she didn’t want to believe it at the time. She still refused to believe that it was their last meeting. That’s why she waited. She faithfully waited for him each day after classes and hoped that one day he’d turn up then they’d catch up on all the games they missed out on. They’ll play together just as usual and so everything will be okay again.    
  
Hinata never shows up.   
  
Izuru comes instead.   
  
He is nothing like Hinata. He is cold, dismissive, and unattached. He comes by almost every day with a distant and bored look, never really talking to her, not the slightest bit interested. Izuru doesn’t even know why he keeps coming back to the fountain despite not doing anything there the whole time. But Nanami knows. She knows that Izuru is still Hinata.   
  
And he is searching for her while she is searching for him.   
  
So Nanami perseveres. She tries to talk to him each time despite his rejection and the small stabbing pain in her heart every time he looked at her like he didn’t know her. She wanted to tell him that she knew about him. But it looked like he didn’t even know himself anymore. He didn’t know her either.   
  
Hinata finally got the talent he wanted.   
  
Nanami just wanted her friend back.


	5. Even More Hinanami Despair

Nanami knows about Izuru   
  
Izuru Kamukura is the Ultimate Hope.    
  
Izuru Kamukura used to be Hajime Hinata.   
  
And Izuru Kamukura was not her friend no matter how much she wished it.   
  
Through some series of events, Nanami found out about the Ultimate Hope Project. Sometimes she wondered if she was better off knowing. She was worried as to what ever happened to her friend but now that she knew, she couldn’t help but worry even more. She’s met Izuru before but only briefly and he didn’t even give her a second glance. He’s different now. He has talent now.   
  
But more importantly, why did he look so sad now?   
  
If Hinata saw what Izuru would be like, would he have pushed through with the operation? They crammed so many things into his brain that there was no room left for his heart to operate. He didn’t even have emotions anymore since everything was just so boring to him. He finally got his talent, the ultimate talent in fact, and yet he looked so dissatisfied with the world.    
  
For someone given the title of Ultimate Hope, why did he look so hopeless?   
  
Nanami wondered if she could have prevented this. She remembered how she always told him that there was more to life than talent. And she had thought that he finally understood that. He even told her so. Maybe that’s why her heart was breaking every time she looked at Izuru. She couldn’t help but feel betrayed since Hinata broke his own words. No, that’s not it. This pain was more than that. It was a feeling of loss.   
  
She had lost a precious friend.   
  
Izuru Kamukura is the Ultimate Hope.   
  
Izuru Kamukura used to be Hajime Hinata.   
  
And Izuru Kamukura was not her friend no matter how much she wished it.


	6. No One Gets Left Behind

They just didn’t want to get left behind.   
  
That’s how their unusual friendship (relationship?) started. In a crowd of untalented losers, they at least understood each other. They both knew just how much talent meant and how utterly lacking they were in the field. They were comrades of a sort as they both pined over something they didn’t have– could never have. But no matter how untalented they were, they were different from the rest of the reserves.   
  
In a room full of faceless people, they stood out.   
  
Or at the very least, they acknowledged each other’s presence.   
  
And eventually, they bonded.   
  
It was a convenient distraction for both of them. It stopped him from overthinking and it stopped her from starting fights during breaks. They talked about talent and about the important person in their lives who so happened to have shsl talent. But as the days went by and they grew more comfortable with each other, their discussions took a different turn.    
  
They started talking about themselves.   
  
It wasn’t just over the fact of how untalented they were. They talked about their hobbies and shared stories, none of which mentioned talent once. They’re slowly getting to know each other more personally than they thought they’d ever be. There’s this growing bond between them whether they knew it or not.   
  
And maybe eventually they’d realize that being untalented wasn’t so bad.   
  
Even if they do get left behind, at least the two of them had each other’s backs.


	7. Heir Guitar Fluff

Ibuki wanted a hug. Ryotwo just wanted to meet his deadline.   
  
“R-Y-O-T-A!” Ibuki hollered cheerfully at the top of her lungs. “M-I-O-D-A wants a hug-ah!!”   
  
“No.” He refused for the nth time already.   
  
They’ve been doing this for a week now. They were playing hide and seek, well for Ibuki it was all fun and games but for Ryotwo, he was seriously hiding. It’s not like he was against hugs but the last time he let her hug him, she had clung onto him for the rest of the day. And it was honestly harder to draw with the added weight. As comforting as her presence was, it was uncomfortable for sketching panels. Right now he couldn’t afford any delay not when he was way behind schedule.    
  
Even if that delay came in the form of a hyperactive Ibuki Mioda.   
  
“Found you!” Ibuki whooped. “Now gimme some sugar.” She wagged her eyebrows at him suggestively. “Cause Ibuki cannot take any without Ryotater’s consent.” She nodded to herself.   
  
“Next week.” He deflected her attempt.   
  
“Hnngh! Rejected again!” She dramatically clutched at her chest as she anguished over her seemingly unrequited feelings. However, she would be like a true cool protagonist and not give up! “But Ibuki doesn’t want sugar next week. Ibuki is craving for sugar now!” She whined longingly.   
  
“Then go get your fix elsewhere. I’m busy.” He rebuffed.   
  
“No no non.” She clicked her tongue and shook her head. “It has to be YOU, Ryotutu.” She emphasized by pointing at him.   
  
“What’s so special about me?” He asked just to humor her.   
  
Ibuki yelled in surprise. “You triggered your own confession flag!” She looked at him in shock and awe. “Ibuki is impressed. Plus ultra points to our already maxed social link!”   
  
“You’re not making any sense.” He honestly couldn’t understand half of what she said.   
  
“Because love doesn’t make any sense.” She playfully winked at him. “Among other things, tee hee!”   
  
Before he could even reply to that not so vague declaration, his phone rang.   
  
Ryotwo instantly paled in fear. “Oh, no! That’s probably my editor!” He yelled as he took out his phone and stared at it with such desperation. It looked like he was trying and failing to will the phone to stop ringing. And it did stop.   
  
Because Ibuki snatched the phone from him and answered.   
  
“Hiya! Hello!” She cheerfully greeted and nodded every now and then as the other line spoke. “Uh, Ryotatum is being a busybody so he can’t answer right now.” Her face broke into a proud smile. “Me? I’m the hella rockstar Ibuki Mioda if you must know-a.”   
  
At this, Ryotwo had to facepalm from the embarrassment.   
  
“Oh, you a fan of Ibuki? Well, Ibuki is very much fanned, thank you very much!” She cackled with glee while Ryotwo just further hid his face in shame. “Say could you do Ibuki one teansie weansie favor?” And then she changed her voice into the sweetest high pitched tone that was just irresistible. “Could you move Ryotata’s deadline for me? It’s ruining Ibuki’s craving and Ibuki gotta get her sugar!!” She yelled into the phone.   
  
Ryotwo just looked back at her flabbergasted at such audacity.   
  
She hummed as she listened in. “What’s that now?” She then abruptly tossed the phone to Ryotwo who almost didn’t catch it. “Phone call for Ryoton!”   
  
He gulped audibly before he hesitantly answered the dreaded call.    
  
“Yes?” A pause. “Yes…” A smile. “Yes!”   
  
He then hang up and looked at her with his brightest smile that seemed to light up his exhausted face. “They moved the deadline!” He shouted in pure joy.   
  
“Good for you–” Before she could even finish her sentence, she was tackled into a hug.   
  
Ryotwo was holding onto her tightly, almost romantically.   
  
“P-plot twist!!” She yelled in shock but she was not disappointed at all.   
  
Ibuki wanted a hug. Ryotwo wanted to meet his deadline.   
  
They both got what they wanted just not how they expected.


	8. Player Two

They were playing a co-op game… weren’t they?   
  
“Uh, Nanami. That was supposed to be my kill.”    
  
“You’re too slow, Hinata.”   
  
A series of beeps and explosions sounded from one of their consoles. It wasn’t Hinata’s by the way.   
  
“Ah, those were mine too.”  Hinata weakly pointed out.    
  
“Too slow.” Nanami nonchalantly said.   
  
Rather than co-op, this felt more like a competition– no matter how one-sided it was. Again, it wasn’t Hinata who was winning by the way.   
  
He sighed lamely. “It looks like you don’t even need me.”   
  
“That’s not true.” She softly objected, her eyes never leaving her screen. “No matter what, I will always need you.   
  
His heart hammered wildly at the sudden confession. Where did that come from? He gulped audibly and asked her. “Nanami?” That was supposed to be a question of ‘what did you mean by that?’ but all that came out was her name.   
  
Nanami was oblivious to his inner turmoil as she continued, “No matter how talented I am, there’s just no way for me to clear multiplayer mode on my own. It’s physically impossible for me to handle two consoles at the same time… at least for this game in particular.”   
  
Ah, so that’s what she meant. He thought somberly. “So I’m just here for you to pass the minimum requirements.” He bitterly spat out the next words. “A filler player.”   
  
And for the first time since they played today, Nanami actually looked up from her screen just so she could stare into Hinata’s eyes with a certain feeling.   
  
“Not really.” She said in her usual gentle voice that for some reason sounded much softer right now. “You’re my player two.”   
  
He just sighed in frustration. “I know. It’s literally on the screen. Player two.” He sarcastically remarked.   
  
She shook her head. “Anyone can be player 3 or 4.” And then even her eyes softened to match her tender voice full of feeling.  “But I’ve reserved player 2 for Hinata.”   
  
Two hearts wildly drummed.   
  
“Why’s that?” He hesitantly asked out loud, afraid but also hopeful for her answer.   
  
Then she casually returned her sight to her game. “You’re the one who’s always willing to play with me.”   
  
Well that was anticlimactic. He sighed again. “So convenience, huh.”   
  
Her console continued beeping as she nonchalantly killed more enemies.   
  
“That and…” For a moment, she almost lost concentration as a shot barely hit a target but her mind was focused on something else. And she did her best to convey this as she softly spoke, “Player 2 has a special place in my heart…” She paused. “…I think.”   
  
There was a faint blush. And it was on both of their faces by the way.   
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hinata nervously chuckled.   
  
“I’m not sure either.” Nanami huffed.   
  
Their consoles continued to hum with retro bgm.   
  
Hinata just shook his head and smiled. “Well I can’t just let you do all the work.”   
  
Nanami was slightly confused by this. “But we’re… playing?”   
  
He laughed, this time it was genuinely from the heart. “I meant I’m going to prove my worth as Player Two.”   
  
She softly smiled back. “Please do.”   
  
They were playing a co-op game but a little friendly competition wasn’t so bad.


	9. You’re Already Hope

“I have this talent. I can do this incredible thing.”   
  
That’s all Hinata ever wanted to say to his precious friend with great pride.   
  
But he couldn’t. He didn’t have talent. He wasn’t incredible at all. He couldn’t do anything as he was right now. He was helpless. He was hopeless.   
  
He was empty.   
  
But because he was empty, there was still HOPE to fill it with.   
  
That’s what he had decided on. And yet, for some reason he was still doubting it. Was this really the right decision for him? He found himself back at the fountain long after Nanami had already left. This past few days had left him with conflicting emotions and today was the pinnacle of it. Just when he thought he had accepted his normalcy then all of a sudden he was despising himself for it. He just wanted to help but he was forbidden to do so just because he was born average? Don’t screw around with him!    
  
What did talent have to do with this? Then again, this was Hope’s Peak Academy. Everything was all about talent. And he had none of that.   
  
If only he had talent then maybe…   
  
“Hello? Is it alright if I ask you for directions?” A voice cut through his thoughts.   
  
Hinata was so busy looking down on himself that he had missed the person standing right in front of him.   
  
The short boy scratched his head in embarrassment. “I’ve been wandering for hours now and I guess you could say that I’m a bit lost.”   
  
Oh, so that’s all this guy wanted. Even Hinata could help him unless–   
  
“Are you from the Main Course?” He asked with a venomous tone.   
  
“Main?” The boy tilted his head in puzzlement until his eyes widened. “Oh! Ah, yes. Yes, I am. I’m an incoming student.” He admitted with a smile.   
  
Yet another person with talent.   
  
“Then you’re asking the wrong person.” Hinata coldly brushed him off.   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“See this uniform? I’m just a reserve.” He bitterly spat. “We aren’t allowed to go inside your building so I can’t really help you.” He clenched his fists as he felt his head throb again with frustration.   
  
Without talent, he was nothing. He couldn’t even help someone with something so simple.   
  
Hinata bit on his lip so hard that it bled. “I can’t even do anything.”   
  
Again. He couldn’t do anything again. He couldn’t do anything for Natsumi’s case and he couldn’t do anything for this stranger. He was utterly useless, extremely worthless. Why was he so helpless? Why was he so hopeless?    
  
Why wasn’t he born with talent?    
  
Hinata felt himself spiraling down towards despair and darkness.   
  
Until something bright came into view.   
  
“Here.” The boy said as he offered his handkerchief. “For your wound and… for your tears as well.” He gently smiled at him.   
  
Hinata shakily brought his hands toward his eyes. They were wet. He was crying. Since when exactly did he start to cry? More tears flowed. No, this was bad. He didn’t mean to cry especially not in front of this stranger. He furiously rubbed his eyes with his sleeves and just felt like crying even harder.   
  
“Sorry, I’m a bit messed up right now.” Hinata said halfheartedly.    
  
“It’s okay.” The boy said understandingly as he pocketed his handkerchief and took a seat beside him on the bench.   
  
They stayed like that for a while. Neither saying a word. An awkward silence.   
  
“You must have been through a lot.” The boy started in a soft voice. “I mean I don’t know your circumstances and all but it looks to me like you’re carrying a lot of heavy stuff on your shoulders.”   
  
“I probably look like a loser right now.” Hinata snorted.   
  
“Not at all.” He shook his head. “I cry a lot too, you know.”   
  
“Yeah, but I bet you never cry in front of strangers.” Hinata pointed out.   
  
“Well you got me there.” He weakly chuckled.   
  
Another awkward pause.   
  
“Hey, while we’re at it, why don’t we introduce ourselves?” The boy suggested and then brightly beamed at him. “I’ll start. I’m Makoto Naegi.”   
  
For a stranger, he was overly friendly. Not that Hinata minded.   
  
“I’m Hajime Hinata…” He paused and then added, “Reserve course student.”   
  
“Hinata, I appreciate you telling me your name.” Naegi’s smile dropped a bit into a small disappointed frown. “But you’ve got to work on the rest of your introduction. There’s more to you than just your student status.”   
  
“That’s easy for you to say since you’re from the main course.” Hinata goaded.   
  
“I’m serious.” Naegi strengthened his stance. “Did you know that you keep saying it with this hurt look? It’s just painful to see.”   
  
“That’s because it’s painful to be just a reserve.” Hinata said as his fists tightened yet again and he could feel his nails digging into his skin as he spoke through gritted teeth, “To not have talent. To not be worth anything. To not be able to do anything incredible at all.”   
  
“You’ve got that wrong!” Naegi loudly objected.   
  
Hinata was taken aback by the sudden brashness from this timid boy.   
  
“You’re not worthless at all.” Naegi sternly corrected him. “I’m sure there are lots of things you can do. Regardless of talent!”   
  
Naegi was just so bright that… it had the opposite effect on Hinata.   
  
“What do you know?! You don’t even know me!” He yelled in outrage.   
  
A tense silence followed that shout and although Hinata looked like he was just about to burst, Naegi looked as calm as ever.   
  
“You’re right. I don’t know you.” Naegi softly agreed and in the next moment, he hardened his eyes as he proudly declared, “But I do believe in you.”   
  
“What?” Hinata asked in disbelief. “What does that even mean?”   
  
“I believe that there’s more to life than talent. In the same light, there’s surely more to Hinata than not having talent.”    
  
“Oh, yeah? Then tell me what that is.” He urged him on.   
  
Naegi placed a hand over his chest as he softly spoke, “Hope.”   
  
Hope?   
  
“You’re still a student of Hope’s Peak Academy, right? Even though you didn’t get scouted, you still persevered and tried to get in. Even if it’s in the reserve section, you still took the opportunity and enrolled here. That’s something to admirable in itself.” He calmly explained, his voice ever brimming with hope.   
  
Admirable? Hinata thought. He wasn’t admirable. Not at all. He was just clinging hopeless onto an ideal that he could never have. But Naegi didn’t see it like that. He viewed the situation differently, more hopefully.    
  
Naegi looked up to him and beamed. “You’re already an amazing person as you are right now. You’re already full of hope.”   
  
That’s not it. That’s not true.   
  
“No, I’m not.” Hinata shook his head in denial. “Talent translates to hope. And I don’t have that.”   
  
“You don’t need talent for hope. That’s just something this school made up.” Naegi retorted. “Sure you need talent to get labeled as hope in this school but I don’t think that’s true hope.”   
  
“True hope?” Hinata asked.   
  
“Hope is something that everyone has inside of them. And talent has nothing to do with it. If you could do something incredible even without talent, wouldn’t that be more awesome?” Naegi smiled brightly at him. “I think rather than talent, that’s what you should aim for.”   
  
Could he do that? Even without talent?   
  
“Is that even possible?” Hinata hesitantly asked.   
  
“Sure, it is. You just have to believe in yourself.” Naegi cheered on. “Now tell me, do you believe in yourself? Because I do!”   
  
“I…”   
  
And it was at that moment that Hinata made a decision that would not only change his life but the lives of the rest of the world.   
  
“I can do this incredible thing. I don’t need a talent.”


	10. Ultimate Sibling Bond

“Big brother, we need to talk.” Natsumi started as she menacingly narrowed her eyes at him.   
  
Fuyuhiko looked up and saw the killing intent in her eyes. That couldn’t be good. So he carefully asked her, “What’s up, Natsumi?”   
  
And that’s how their dispute started.   
  
“I heard you were talking shit.” She spat at him.   
  
“What?” His eyes widened in surprise. He did not expect that at all.   
  
“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” She goaded as she chewed on her bottom lip and looked away before he could see the hurt expression on her face. Her voice cracked with emotion. “I know. I know how you’ve been calling me the Ultimate Little Sister.”   
  
“That’s because you are.” He confidently seconded.    
  
Even though he was unsure as to how to handle her sudden outburst, he was still certain that his sister was still the best at being a little sister.   
  
“I know that!” She yelled with more emotion than she let on. So she pulled back and lowered her voice until it was so soft, so vulnerable, it was almost heartbreaking. “I know… But that’s not what frustrates me the most.”    
  
“Then what’s the problem?” He asked worriedly.   
  
She looked up and there were tears in her eyes. “I also heard that you wanted me to be the Ultimate Gangster instead.”   
  
“…!” He was stunned speechless.   
  
“Don’t screw around with me!” She angrily shouted at him. “If I’m going to stand by your side then I’ll do it with my own power. You don’t need to lower yourself down to my level.” More tears flowed from her eyes as she poured her heart out. “You’re different from me! You’re much more amazing than me! You’re going far away!!” She cried out harder with each line.   
  
Until she cried out too much that her voice finally sounded just as broken as she was.   
  
“Just… don’t leave me behind.” Natsumi whispered hoarsely as she buried her face into her hands and sobbed quietly.   
  
Fuyuhiko could only watch as his sister broke down.   
  
And he was getting tired of watching.   
  
He clenched his fists and clicked his tongue. “Tch. Now look who’s talking shit.”   
  
This made her look up in confusion. “Excuse me?”   
  
“You heard me.” He continued as he then raised his voice at her. “What’s this bullshit about you getting left behind?”   
  
He was so loud that she had winced just from his voice.   
  
“Well it’s just that you’re so talented and you’ll definitely go to places.” She sullenly mumbled. “Places that I can’t reach.”   
  
This just infuriated Fuyuhiko all the more.   
  
“I don’t give a fuck whether or not any one of us has talent!” He shouted with all his rage and continued to do so as he talked some sense into her. “We’re fucking siblings for crying out loud! There’s no way in hell I’d abandon you over something so stupid like talent.”   
  
Whoever put the bullshit thought that she needed talent for them to be together was going to have Peko at their doorstep tonight.   
  
“B-But!” Natsumi sniffled.   
  
“Have I ever lied to you?” He asked her.   
  
“No…” She weakly replied.   
  
“Then trust me when I say that I won’t ever leave you behind.” He said with finality, less angry and more affectionate this time as he hugged his little sister while she clung onto him harder. “And if anyone ever tried to separate us, they’re gonna end up fucking dead.”   
  
“Promise?” She hiccuped into his shoulder.   
  
“Yeah, promise.” He answered readily as he soothingly rubbed her head and whispered softly, “You really are the Ultimate Little Sister. To me.”   
  
They were siblings and Fuyuhiko will be damned if Natsumi ever thought that there was anything that could cut their ties.


	11. N as in Never Forget Natsumi

One of the things they didn’t expect upon waking up was the memories.   
  
They remembered a lot of things. They didn’t just remember what happened in the Neo World Program, they also remembered everything that happened before it. All the events leading up to their despair and all those that followed it. They remembered every single event in the real world plus those they had in the programmed world.   
  
And among those memories was Natsumi Kuzuryuu.   
  
“Hey, Hajime. Remember when I told you about my sister?” Fuyuhiko asked him one day while they were doing their rounds together.   
  
Hajime carefully gauged him. He knew that this topic was going to come up at some point but even so he wasn’t the least bit prepared for it. However he knew just how important this was for Fuyuhiko. He needed closure and he could only get that closure if he talked it out. And Hajime knew that he could only talk about this with him.   
  
He also knew more than he let on.    
  
So Hajime nodded. “Yeah.”   
  
Despite looking forward, Fuyuhiko looked like he was looking elsewhere. No, not really elsewhere, he was looking back… back to the past.    
  
“Well now that we’re back here in the real world. I now know for sure that it wasn’t just some made-up story used in some sick videogame.” He sighed heavily, almost heartbrokenly. “She really is dead. She’s fucking dead.”   
  
And there it was. The sound of Fuyuhiko’s voice breaking to match his heart.   
  
“I know.” Hajime gently said. What else could he say? No amount of words could bring back the dead and right now, Fuyuhiko didn’t need words.   
  
He just needed a shoulder to cry on.   
  
“She’s dead.” Fuyuhiko repeated, this time more hollow and desperate.   
  
Hajime could only hold Fuyuhiko as he sobbed quietly into his shoulder.   
  
Fuyuhiko really loved his sister. And even though Hajime couldn’t bring her back, he at least wanted to tell Fuyuhiko that Natsumi loved her brother.   
  
After a few minutes of just staying like that and once Fuyuhiko’s sobbing calmed down, Hajime spoke out loud, “You didn’t know me back then but I knew her. She was in my class.”   
  
This piqued Fuyuhiko’s curiosity as he pulled back and furiously rubbed his red and swollen eyes, ashamed that he had cried in front of someone else so he did his best to sound like himself again. “Really? What are the odds of that?”   
  
“I guess we’re more connected than we thought.” Hajime shrugged.   
  
A long moment of silence passed between them.   
  
“So?”    
  
“So what?”   
  
Fuyuhiko hesitated for a moment until he finally chalked up the courage and asked, “How was she like in class?”   
  
Hajime smirked at him. “Obnoxious.”   
  
And for the first time since their conversation started, they laughed.   
  
“Yeah, that’s just like her.” Fuyuhiko snorted.   
  
“Real stick up in her ass. I can see the resemblance.” Hajime commented snidely.    
  
“If you weren’t my friend I would have killed you for that.” He angrily retorted but it was obvious from the tone that he was only joking.   
  
Another long moment of silence passed between them.   
  
“Hey… was she?” Fuyuhiko paused, his face was contorted into a mixture of emotions. He softly asked, “Was she happy?”   
  
Hajime frowned slightly. “I can’t say she was. No one in the reserve section was happy to be there.”    
  
“Tch. Go figure.” He clicked his tongue as per his usual reaction.   
  
“But if it’s any consolation, she talked about you.” Hajime added and then in his earnest voice he told him, “She loved you very much.”   
  
Fuyuhiko held his breath for a moment.   
  
“Yeah, I know.” He said as he bitterly looked away.   
  
“Sorry, I was there and I couldn’t do anything.”   
  
“It’s okay. I wasn’t that much better at keeping her safe.”   
  
It was unbearably silent between them for a long while after that.   
  
Until Fuyuhiko clicked his tongue.   
  
“Tch. Look at me. Moping around like this just ain’t my style.” He declared loudly as he shook his head. When he stopped shaking his head, his trademark obnoxious smirk was back. “If Natsumi saw me like this she’d definitely scold me for slacking off.”   
  
“You gonna be okay?” Hajime asked worriedly.   
  
“I have to be.” Fuyuhiko answered readily and more confidently than ever before. “After all, we made it this far. If not for myself, then I have to for all those who sacrificed their lives for this moment. It can’t be for nothing.”   
  
“That’s more like the Kuzuryuu I know.” Hajime smiled back at him as he encouragingly patted him on the shoulder.   
  
“Damn right I’m back.” He enthusiastically yelled and then in a softer voice he sincerely apologized, “Sorry you had to see that.”   
  
Hajime’s smile turned into a playful smirk. “See what?”   
  
Fuyuhiko snorted and started laughing. “This is why we get along!”   
  
They’re different now. They’re moving on.    
  
They’re looking forward to the future.   
  
But that doesn’t mean that they’ll ever forget.


	12. On Losing Friends and Gaining New Ones

Seiko lost a friend today.   
  
Not just any friend, her childhood friend, her best friend.    
  
Or at least she thought that she was her best friend. Everything she did, she did it for her. Seiko was really happy to have someone to call her friend and even more so to have a best friend. That’s why she always put her best friend’s needs before hers. Again and again. Even when something happened and it wasn’t her fault, she always took the blame because Ruruka would pass it on to her and Seiko didn’t want to upset her.   
  
This whole thing wasn’t her fault either.   
  
That’s what she’s been trying to tell them this whole time and what hurt her the most was that not even her so called “best friend” believed her.   
  
Ruruka didn’t even let her explain.   
  
Now they were both expelled and Seiko ended up a loner on a bench because she didn’t have a best friend anymore. This was definitely the worst day for her and she didn’t know where to go from here. With her talent she could probably still salvage her life or at least a career. Except with her tarnished reputation, no one would probably hire her. And worst of all, she still couldn’t get over the fact that Ruruka had said all those hurtful things without even a hint of remorse. A traitor? How dare she! She’s the true traitor! Seiko has been nothing but good to her and this was how she treated her? Like scum?   
  
Who needed a best friend like that anyways?!   
  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” Seiko screamed in frustration.   
  
“Are you okay?” A voice asked from beside her.   
  
There on the other end of the bench was another student.   
  
“Eh? Ehhhhh?” She yelled in shock. “H-How long have you been there?”   
  
“The whole time.” Chiaki promptly replied as she continued to play with her console. “Did something happen?”   
  
Seiko blinked owlishly. She was still reeling in from the shock that she sat down here completely focused that she didn’t notice this other person’s presence. In fact, she was so shocked that she even started talking to the said stranger, “Y-Yeah… a lot of things happened today.”   
  
“Bad things?” Chiaki asked gently.   
  
“Absolute worst.” Seiko wailed as she sunk lower in her seat.   
  
“Would you like to talk about it?” She suggested as she paused her game to give her full attention. “I’m not really doing anything else.”   
  
Seiko thought about this. There was really no reason for her to share this with a stranger. But then again, she also had no reason to refuse. Who else was she going to rant this to aside from a mirror? And this girl looked like she was a better listener anyways, at least that’s what Seiko got from her. There was a gentle aura about her which soothed her immensely. She felt like she could tell her everything and she wouldn’t judge her. So she decided to share her story with this stranger.   
  
Besides, it’s not like she had a best friend anymore to share this with.   
  
“I… I lost a friend today.” Seiko started talking as she nervously played with her gloves. “We had an argument and it w-wasn’t my fault but she kept blaming me. And a lot of things happened in between. Now we’re…” Expelled, she wanted to say but chose to opt that part out. “Now we’re no longer friends.”   
  
Chiaki frowned at her by the end of her rant. “I see…” She softly spoke and then sullenly shook her head. “Sorry, I don’t think there’s anything I can do to help you.”   
  
Seiko smiled bitterly from behind her mask. “It’s okay. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.”   
  
A terribly long awkward pause passed between them.   
  
“I too… have lost a friend.”    
  
Chiaki suddenly started which took Seiko by surprise. Seiko noticed the girl’s fingers gripped tightly at her skirt as she spoke with such a hurt expression.    
  
“But maybe it’s more accurate to say that he’s just… missing.” Chiaki phrased cryptically. “We’re supposed to meet here but lately he hasn’t come at all.” She sighed and stared up. “But I want to believe that he’ll turn up one day and say that I was worried for nothing.”   
  
There wasn’t even a pause between them this time.   
  
“He will.” Seiko didn’t know why she was trying to cheer up this stranger but she couldn’t just let her be. “He definitely will. I’m sure of it.” She reassured her.   
  
“Thank you.” Chiaki smiled brightly at her.    
  
Seeing her so happy, knowing that Seiko did that, made her happy too.   
  
“You’re a kind person.” Chiaki earnestly pointed out.   
  
Which made Seiko blush furiously and stutter, “W-what? I’m not really…”   
  
“You are. You’re so kind that even though you have problems of your own, you still listen to the problems of others.” Chiaki placed her hand on top of Seiko’s as she looked at her with the warmest gaze she’s ever received. “I think you’re a wonderful person and that it’s such a shame if your friend thinks otherwise.”   
  
Seiko stared at her in shock as her mind started to comprehend that there were still wonderful people in this world and she was looking at one.   
  
This wonderful person also called her another wonderful person.   
  
And Seiko has never heard of anyone say anything this nice to her.   
  
“Thank you. I really needed to hear that.” She gratefully said as she wiped the tears off the corners of her eyes.   
  
Chiaki just smiled brighter at her. “Hey, would you like to be friends?”   
  
And Seiko smiled back. “I…I would like that very much.   
  
Seiko lost a friend today but she had gained an even better one.


	13. Player 2.0 version Izuru

Nanami has her Player Two again except he isn’t quite the same anymore.   
  
She waits everday at that fountain for Hinata.   
  
Then one day, Izuru comes instead.   
  
The two are nothing alike but somehow Nanami knows. She knows that the two are the same person but also not quite. When Izuru first showed up, she dismissed him. After all, they were just two strangers with no reason to talk to each other in the first place. So she continued to play her games as she waited yet again for her friend. But then he showed up the next day too. And the day after that. And all the other days after that. He came there every day just like her and just stared distantly, almost as if he was waiting for someone too.   
  
So when Izuru came to the fountain again the following week, she just had to ask him.   
  
“What are you doing here?” Nanami politely questioned him.   
  
To which he just stared blankly at her.   
  
“I’m not sure.” Izuru replied stoically. “Perhaps waiting for something interesting to happen.”   
  
Nanami is waiting for Hinata. Izuru is waiting for something.   
  
So they started waiting together ever since then.   
  
“Ah, you won again.” Nanami said as the game over flashed on her screen.   
  
“Yes, again.” Izuru commented flatly. “How boring.”   
  
Somehow they ended up meeting each other instead every day. And Nanami would always bring a different game with her as she tried hard to win against him. Izuru has nothing else to do so he ends up agreeing to play with her even though the outcome is always the same, always predictable, always boring.   
  
“Another lost.” Nanami pointed out as she stretched. The console covered her face so it was impossible to see what kind of expression she was making as she softly spoke her thoughts, “Somehow it feels weird now that our positions have changed.”   
  
She briefly wondered if this was what Hinata felt like since he always lost against her.   
  
Izuru’s eyes drifted towards her briefly in calculating scrutiny and then back towards his console. His voice was cold and emotionless as always. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve always won.”   
  
She also wondered if Hinata still felt anything anymore.   
  
“I guess you’re right. You wouldn’t know that.” She forlornly noted. Of course he wouldn’t know. He didn’t even remember her.   
  
This wasn’t Hinata anymore. This was Izuru.   
  
But even so.   
  
Sounds filled their silence as they played another round.   
  
“Hey, Kamukura. Are you having fun?” Nanami asked all of a sudden.   
  
“What ever gave you that idea?” Izuru deadpanned.   
  
“So it’s a no then.” She pouted.   
  
He grunted. “Obviously.”   
  
Nanami abruptly paused the game which took Izuru by mild surprise.   
  
When he turned to look at her, she was smiling gently at him.   
  
She took a deep breath and softly said, “I just wanted you to know that I’m having fun. But it’s no good if it’s just me. I want you to have fun too.”    
  
He skeptically raised his eyebrows at her. “Why?”   
  
“Because we’re friends.” She smiled tenderly at him and then placed her hand over her chest. “That’s why…”   
  
That’s why we should make more wonderful memories together.   
  
New memories which both of us remembers.   
  
Is what she thought but instead she said, “We should play together more. Maybe we’ll find a game where you’ll have fun…probably.“ She held out her other hand as she offered, “So until then, let’s just keep meeting like this and do our best together. Is that okay with you?”   
  
A long silence passed between them and she worried that he’d turn her down.   
  
But her hopes were answered.   
  
“…Do whatever you want.” Izuru stoically conceded as he took her hand.   
  
His hand felt warm and safe and just like Hinata’s.   
  
“Thank you, Izuru.” For the first time in a long while, she smiled so earnestly, so brightly, so hopefully. “I really look forward to having more fun with you.”   
  
“Try not to bore me too much.” He replied, still not letting go of her hand.   
  
Nanami has her Player Two again and this time, she won’t lose him again.   
  
“Let’s play lots and lots of game together, okay?”


	14. What if Nanami stopped Hinata?

Hinata mindlessly walked forward.   
  
Everything felt like it was all happening at the same time as thoughts and feelings were garbled into one convoluted amalgam inside his head. He wasn’t just mad, he was furious. He was furious at the people who were covering up the incident. He was furious at the school which turned its back on him just because he was born normal. He was furious at himself for not being able to do anything because he had no talent.   
  
But that was going to change. He was going to change.   
  
He will become Hope.   
  
The solution to all his problems was there all along. If they wanted him to have talent so badly and they were willing to give it to him then who was he to turn him down? Not everyone gets to be born with talent and even less are offered this chance to acquire talent. That’s right. All he needed was talent. Maybe with talent he could become something more. Maybe with talent he could make a difference. Maybe with talent he could actually do something to help this time.   
  
All he needed was talent and he was going to get it.   
  
This was what his whole life had led up to, just for this moment. This moment that almost seemed too good to be true. This one moment that would change his life forever. The moment where he decided to become Hope.   
  
As he stood in front of the Steering Committee’s doors, his hand already on the doorknob and ready to turn it, he gave it one last thought.   
  
And decided to push through with the project.   
  
“…You can’t do that.”   
  
But a voice called out to him at the very last moment.   
  
Hinata knew whose soft voice that belonged to and when he turned his head, he only confirmed his suspicions. Standing there beside him was Nanami with a worried look on her face. How did he not even notice her? Was he so focused with thinking on the way here that he didn’t even realize that he was being followed? How did she even get permission or past the guards? This was a restricted area and yet somehow she managed to tail him.   
  
He didn’t know what to feel about her presence. He was shocked and yet a part of him couldn’t help but feel relief… relief over what exactly?   
  
Nanami sternly held his gaze but kept her voice gentle, as if coaxing a frightened child. “You shouldn’t go in there. You… won’t find what you’re looking for.”   
  
He won’t? What did she mean that he won’t?   
  
What did she even know? She had talent!   
  
“T-that’s not true!” Hinata loudly protested. He felt the anger bubbling within him about to burst as he raised his voice in desperation. “This is the answer. This is what I’m looking for. This is where I’ll finally get my talent.”    
  
He knew he was taking out his anger and frustrations on her but he couldn’t stop himself. It was like everything that he had bottled up had been opened and all the contents were spilling out as they slipped through his fingers and passed through his throat. He just kept shouting and shouting all the while his hold on the door tightened and tightened in desperation.    
  
And Nanami just took it all in stride. Because no matter how hurt she felt over Hinata’s words, she understood that he was hurting much much more.   
  
He was crying out for help even though he didn’t know it.   
  
“Don’t you get it? Beyond this door is what I need.” He choked as his voice finally broke.    
  
He didn’t know if it was from all the shouting or from everything that happened to day or the day that led up to this. But right now, in this moment, he felt weak. He felt drained, exhausted, he felt like he didn’t have the strength to do much of anything else. He felt like if he didn’t turn that doorknob right now, then he wouldn’t have the strength for it later. Not anymore.   
  
He knew he was pathetic. He knew he was desperate. He knew that he needed this.   
  
That’s why in his broken voice, he begged her, “So please, don’t stop me, Nanami.”   
  
She didn’t answer right after he said that and when it looked like she wasn’t going to answer anytime soon, he thought that she had let him go.   
  
But as soon as his hand twitched, she spoke out loud.   
  
“Do you really want that talent?”    
  
Nanami looked at him determinedly with unflinching resolve.   
  
“What are you going to do with it?”   
  
“…” His hand was still holding on to the doorknob.   
  
“Do you need it?”   
  
“…” Still holding on to this opportunity, to this hope.   
  
If he walked away now then he’d have walked away from this forever.   
  
“You had this intense, worried look on your face when you left so I followed you…” And for the first time ever since this confrontation happened, her face softened into something more tender as she gave him a small smile, “It looks like I made the right choice.”   
  
He hesitated.   
  
“I don’t really know what you’re planning to do or what the steering committee has to do with it. I don’t even know what you mean by getting talent. But I do know that I have a bad feeling about this.”   
  
And in the next moment, her wonderful smile had vanished. Gone and replaced with a frown which made his heart ache as he stared at it.   
  
“It feels like I might lose you if I let you push through whatever this is… and I don’t want to lose my precious friend.” She looked like she was about to cry but unlike him who had tears in his eyes, she was strong. She held it in but even so she looked so heartbroken.   
  
She looked like she had already lost him.   
  
“Let’s go back, Hinata… okay?” She held her hand out.   
  
“…” He stared at her hand for what seemed like ages as he debated on this.   
  
Hinata already knew his decision. That’s what he was doing here in the first place. He had already decided. Or at least, he thought he did. But then Nanami came and now he was doubting his decision. He always did whenever he was with her. She made him rethink about talent, about life, and about himself. He knew he wanted this but now he didn’t know if he needed this. But then realized something. Maybe he needed the talent, maybe not. However, if there was one thing that he was certain of, it was that Nanami needed him as her friend. And he owed her more than the world.   
  
So he let go of the doorknob, of this opportunity, of this so called hope.   
  
And used that hand to hold hers instead.   
  
“…Alright, Nanami.” He said as he offered her an exhausted smile. “Let’s go back together.”   
  
And then she gave him her brightest smile yet.   
  
Hinata mindlessly walked forward until Nanami stepped in and stopped him.   
  
And the two walked back together.


	15. Chemical Bonds

It was an unusual friendship formed through a chemical bond. Literally.   
  
Mikan has frequented Seiko for medicine ever since Akane and Nidai started going to class… and consequently, started inflicting injuries on each other. Despite Mikan’s best efforts to treat them, the rate of the two duking it out was faster than their healing time. So she tried asking around for those with talent who could help with her predicament. And that’s how she was introduced to Seiko who provided her with experimental drugs that worked from time to time.   
  
As she found out from her frequent visits, Seiko was timid and liked to keep to herself. They never really talked much aside from what Mikan asked of her and they kept their meetings almost strictly business. Almost.   
  
“P-Pardon the intrusion!” Mikan stammered as she entered the lab.   
  
“Hello.” Seiko greeted in her small voice. “What do you need this time?”   
  
“Um, something that could heal… broken ribs?” She asked hesitantly.   
  
“Ah, again?” Seiko’s frown could be heard through her mask. “Seriously, at this rate they’ll develop an immunity to the medicine then I’ll have to make another one with a stronger dose.” She mumbled as she got up from her work station.   
  
“You don’t need to get up! I-I’ll go and get the medicine myself!” Mikan started to follow her but stopped in her tracks when Seiko gestured her to stop.   
  
“Maybe you should stay this time.” Seiko gently suggested as she nervously avoided eye contact. “Last time you tripped over a cabinet… and it took us a while to clean up that mess.”   
  
“I’M SO SORRY!” She apologized profusely as she bowed.   
  
“It’s okay. I’m not that mad.” Seiko clarified.   
  
But Mikan continued to apologize frantically. “I’m really sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you!”   
  
“It’s fine. You’re not troubling me.” Seiko reassured her and then muttered to herself, “At least you thank me unlike some people…”   
  
Mikan tilted her head. “Um, sorry. What did you just say?”   
  
“N-Nothing.” Seiko dodged the question and then quickly went inside the storage room. Once she got back, she handed Mikan a bottle. “Here it is. Your augmenter.”   
  
Mikan gratefully accepted and bowed again. “Th-thank you so much!”   
  
“You’re welcome.” Seiko looked at her worriedly. “More importantly, are you sure you’ll be alright?”   
  
“I will be.” Mikan paused. “…Probably.“    
  
“Probably?!”   
  
Mikan nervously chuckled and then she shyly added, “If anything happens, I can always count on you, right?”   
  
“Count on me?” Seiko’s eyes widened in surprise. After the initial shock had subsided, she started giggling to herself. “Hehe… count on me.” She shook her head and hoped that she didn’t look too weird right then as she tried to salvage her upperclassman dependable aura. “Definitely. You can count on me!”   
  
It was an unusual friendship formed through a bonding over chemicals.   
  
But it was still a friendship nonetheless.


	16. Team Self-Esteem Issues

Separately, they were a total wreck. Together, they were one big mess   
  
of self-esteem issues.   
  
Maybe that’s why they got along surprisingly well. It was to be expected for the SHSL Apothecarist and the SHSL Nurse to have some sort of connection but no one would have expected the SHSL Literary Girl to join in with them. Heck, not even the trio themselves expected to form this strange bond.   
  
As it turns out, Touko was extremely sensitive. Well, to be precise, her nose was. And as much as possible she’d like to avoid sneezing– for reasons she’d rather not disclose. Since she’d been homeschooled all this time before Hope’s Peak Academy, she was never exposed to the outside world much and thus she was only beginning to find out just how sensitive her nose was.   
  
That’s where Seiko comes in, or rather, that’s why Touko comes in to the Seiko’s lab. Tsumiki also frequently visits the lab and so it was inevitable for all three of them to meet. It was awkward at first but as the coincidences of their meetings continued and as their equally awkward short conversations piled up, they started to form this sort of camaraderie amongst themselves.   
  
They didn’t know exactly when it happened but somewhen, somehow, the lab became a safe place for them.   
  
An awkward place where awkward conversations took place but it was a safe place nonetheless.   
  
“P-P-Pardon the intrusion!” Touko stammered as per her usual greeting whenever she entered the lab.   
  
“Sorry! I’m laaaaaate!” Tsumiki shrieked as she tripped over the entrance as usual.   
  
“F-Fanservice again?!” Touko shouted exasperatedly. “We’re all g-girls here so what’s the point? And how could you t-trip over the same nothing each and every time? Are you doing this on p-purpose??”   
  
“I’m so sorry!” Tsumiki apologized from the floor.   
  
“Um, are you okay?” Seiko asked worriedly.   
  
Once they helped her up, they then went off to their own separate tables. Seiko would experiment with her chemicals on her usual table at the middle, Tsumiki would fix her now disorganized things at another, and Touko would write silently at one corner table which was the farthest away from the entrance.   
  
Despite their distance, they were unexpectedly close.   
  
“Umm…” Tsumiki timidly started.   
  
“W-what? You’ve been staring at me all this time.” Touko accused as she pointed at her. “Don’t think I haven’t n-noticed! What are you p-planning!”   
  
“Eek! I’m sorry!” Tsumiki apologized as she cowered in her seat. “But it’s just that… I was wondering if you sprained your hand… or something.”   
  
“Huh?” Touko jumped back in surprised. “How did you know?”   
  
“Oh, it’s easy. You’ve been writing in an awkward position all this time so I was worried that maybe you were having difficulties.” She explained.   
  
“An injury? Is that true?” Seiko joined in with a worried voice. “Tell me what kind and I might have the right medicine for it.”   
  
“W-What are you all getting w-worked up for?” Touko said as she flushed in embarrassment. “It’s j-just a sprain, no biggie!”   
  
“But…” Tsumiki paused as she played with her fingers and shyly smiled. “Isn’t it normal for friends to worry over each other?”   
  
“F-Friends?” Touko gaped. She was too stunned to say any more.   
  
“Yes, friends.” Seiko repeated, unlike Touko she was more certain about it. She also looked ridiculously happy about the word. “That’s why you shouldn’t hide your injuries from us. After all, we’re friends.”   
  
Touko finally returned from her reverie as she shook her head and asked, “Since when did we become friends?” And then in a less aggressive voice she told them, “B-But fine. If you’re all so worried about me, I guess I’ll let you have a l-look at it.”   
  
The three of them were unexpectedly good friends. They’re still working out on the communication part though.   
  
Separately, they were a total wreck. Together, they were one big mess of self-esteem issues.   
  
Together, they bonded.


	17. Player Three Enters

“So you brought me all the way here just for this? This stupid game?”   
  
“It’s not stupid! It’s Gala Omega.” Chiaki huffed, clearly offended by her remark.   
  
“It’s a fucking game.” Natsumi goaded her.   
  
She narrowed her eyes at her. “If you’re so against it then why are you still playing it?”   
  
“Ha? I’m only doing this because this guy here pulled me along and said some bullshit like I couldn’t beat him at some stupid game if I tried.” She explained haughtily. “And a Kuzuryuu never backs down from a challenge.”   
  
“Yeah, and you still haven’t beaten me yet.” Hajime nonchalantly pointed out.   
  
Natsumi flinched and that pause caused her another life in-game. “Goddammit!” She placed down her console and threatened Hajime. “You did that on fucking purpose, didn’t you?”   
  
“Hajime doesn’t need to cheat so he could beat you.” Chiaki defended him as she and him continued gaming. “You got distracted on your own.”   
  
“I wasn’t talking to you, bitch.” Natsumi sneered.   
  
“Ah! So close!” Hajime wailed defeatedly as he stretched his arms. “I swear I could have beaten you this time, Chiaki!”   
  
“Good game, Hajime. Better luck next time.” She encouraged him goodnaturedly.   
  
“Nerds.” Natsumi commented offhandedly.   
  
“Like you’re one to talk.” Hajime shot back. “Here, we can start the next round already.”   
  
“Finally!” She moaned exasperatedly. “Now I can get you back for earlier.”   
  
“Nerd…” Chiaki commented to herself.   
  
“I heard that!” Natsumi glared at her. “Don’t think you’ll win all the time just because you’re SHSL Gamer. I’m going to beat your gamer ass to the ground.”   
  
“I look forward to it.” Chiaki challenged her back.   
  
“You should try beating me first before you even dream of beating her.” Hajime told her sympathetically.   
  
“Ha! The only reason I haven’t beaten your sorry ass yet is because you got a headstart, normie!” Natsumi said condescendingly as she scoffed. “I’m just getting started. I’ll catch up to you in no time and you’ll regret ever inviting me to play games with you.”   
  
Chiaki laughed slightly. “It looks like she’s having fun.”   
  
“Don’t let her hear you say that or else she’ll go in denial again.” Hajime discreetly murmured to her.   
  
Natsumi cheered as her screen loaded. “I’m gonna fucking win at your stupid game just you wait!”   
  
Whoever said that three was a crowd has definitely never heard of multiplayer games.


	18. Girlfriends Stick Together

Sato has never had anyone important until she met Mahiru.   
  
Mahiru was the best thing to ever happen to her and definitely the highlight of her middle school years. They met through photography and have bonded beyond club activities. It was just curiosity at first. She was intrigued about how Mahiru only took pictures of people smiling. But even so, her photos were amazing. Sato admired Mahiru for her skills and dedication.   
  
And as she slowly got to know her, she also found herself wanting to know more. She didn’t exactly know when it started but at some point, she began to talk to her for more than just her photos. A lot of things happened in between and now she found herself a best friend.   
  
Maybe if she had the courage then, maybe even a girlfriend.   
  
“Hey, there’s something I need to tell you.” Mahiru brought up one day while they were alone in the clubroom.   
  
Sato’s heart drummed in anticipation. “Yes?”   
  
Mahiru looked down. “I…” She murmured.   
  
“What is it?” Sato urged her on as she crossed her fingers and hoped that it was what this perfect setting hinted at.   
  
“I…” Mahiru hesitated and she looked like she was about to back out.   
  
But Sato placed her hand above Mahiru’s and gave hers a firm squeeze.   
  
It was enough to give her one last push as Mahiru finally said what she’d been meaning to tell Sato all this time. “I got scouted for Hope’s Peak Academy.”   
  
An awkward pause fell between them.   
  
“That’s…” Not exactly what Sato had in mind as to where this confession was going but still… “That’s great!” She cheered on.   
  
“I guess that’s the general reaction.” Mahiru chuckled halfheartedly. For someone who got accepted into the most prestigious high school in Japan, she didn’t look all too happy about it.   
  
Even Sato could clearly tell. “Why? Is something wrong?” She asked in concern. “You know you can tell me anything.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
“Then tell me.”   
  
Another tense pause passed between them.   
  
Mahiru sighed. “It’s just that…” She nervously bit her lip. “I’ve been thinking of  turning down their offer.”   
  
“What?!” Sato yelled in surprise. “What are you saying? Why would you even think of that??”   
  
“Because…” Mahiru looked away as she muttered, “My talent isn’t even that amazing. It’s not a real talent. It’s just taking pictures.”   
  
Sato let go of Mahiru’s hand only to slam both of her hands on the desk.   
  
“Stop right there!” She yelled in protest as she then proceeded to scold her. “Taking pictures is a legitimate talent and you are absolutely amazing at it, Mahiru. So don’t you dare say otherwise.”   
  
But Mahiru was too stubborn to listen to Sato’s sound words. “I still don’t think I deserve to be there. Everyone else have more amazing talents. I’d probably stand out in a bad way. I really shouldn’t accept.”   
  
There was definitely something more to this and Sato could tell that Mahiru wasn’t being honest.   
  
“Mahiru. Look at me.” Sato sternly ordered and when Mahiru refused to do so, she held her face on both sides and forced her too look into her eyes. She looked so shy and scared and… guilty? Sato knew there was something else going on. “Tell me what’s this really about. And don’t give me that ‘photography is not a real talent’ excuse. Tell. Me.”   
  
And so she did. But not before tackling her into a tight embrace.   
  
“I just don’t want to get separated from you.” Mahiru admitted as her frame slightly shook. Sato didn’t have to see her face to know that she was crying.   
  
Sato couldn’t help but hug her back reassuringly.   
  
“Idiot. Is that all?” She chided as she soothingly rubbed Mahiru’s back.   
  
“Hey! I’m serious about this, you know!” Mahiru hiccuped through her sobs.   
  
“I’m serious about this too.” She tenderly said as she pulled back so that they were facing each other. “Just because we’re going to different places, doesn’t mean we’ll be totally separated.” She took out her handkerchief gently wiped away the tears. “We’ll figure this out.”   
  
“You aren’t mad?” Mahiru sniffled.   
  
“I’m madder at the fact that you were about to turn down THE Hope’s Peak Academy for me.” Sato chided with a smile. “And flattered. But still mad.”   
  
“Then promise me we won’t get separated.” She said as she shyly raised her pinky with a flushed face.   
  
“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Sato sealed the promise with her pinky.   
  
And she even added a few more words.   
  
“I love you.” Sato wholeheartedly said.   
  
Which made Mahiru’s face become as red as her hair.   
  
“I-I love you too.” Mahiru stammered her reply. “Geez, you’re such a dork.”   
  
Sato has never had anyone important until she met Mahiru.    
  
And she also promised herself that she wouldn’t let anything happen to her.


	19. Save You

Ryota was determined to save everyone.   
  
He wanted to save the world and everyone in it. That’s why he devoted himself into creating the very thing that saved him first. Anime. If even a person such as himself could be saved through anime then he firmly believed that everyone else had a chance at redemption too. So he worked himself to death just to create the masterpiece that would finally save the world.   
  
Except he didn’t die.   
  
He was on the verge of death but he never crossed over. He almost did but someone stopped him.   
  
__ Someone saved him.   
  
When everyone else would have walked away and left him to die, they stepped in and rescued him instead.   
  
And that very same person was in need of saving now.   
  
__ Ryotwo was in despair.   
  
“You need help.” Ryota said as he carefully approached him and reached out with his hand.   
  
Only to have Ryotwo harshly swipe his hand away. “Hmph. Why do you care?” And then he scowled as he bitterly looked away. “I’m just a nobody.”   
  
It’s always like this. Ryota couldn’t save anyone at all. But he had to try.   
  
“You’re wrong. You’re not a nobody.” He weakly refuted, frustrated at his own lack of strength. He couldn’t even convince one person, maybe the only person that mattered.   
  
“Oh, really?” Ryotwo raised an eyebrow and goaded him, “Then tell me who I am.”   
  
A tense silence filled the air.   
  
Ryota gulped audibly as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. “You’re…” He started but he could never finish the sentence.   
  
Ryotwo just sighed dejectedly. “See? I’m a nobody. I’m no one important. I don’t even have an identity I can call my own.” He spat bitterly.   
  
No, he’s wrong. And this time, Ryota found the strength to tell him that.   
  
“Just because you have no name doesn’t mean you’re nobody.” He paused and stared back at him with unflinching resolve as he declared, “You’re still somebody. And not just somebody. You’re somebody important to me.”   
  
Somebody who he can’t afford to lose.   
  
“That’s why I’ll do everything I can to help you. This time I will be the one to save you.”   
  
Ryotwo wasn’t a nobody. He was somebody important to Ryota.   
  
“You who are my important friend.”   
  
Ryota was determined to save everyone especially the only person who ever reached out and saved him first.


	20. Once Their Teacher

They used to be her students.

That’s why it hurt her all the more to see them like this. They used to be full of youth, full of life, full of _hope_.

Now they were filled with despair.

They weren’t themselves anymore. She could barely even recognize them. They weren’t supposed to be like this. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. They were just kids who had some bad experiences and who just so happened to meet the worst person.

If only they hadn’t met HER then maybe…

But it was too late. SHE had infected them with despair and the damages had been done maybe even permanently. Even when SHE was already gone, they remained as the Remnants of Despair. Maybe it really was too late. Maybe there was no hope for them.

And then HE came along.

The Ultimate Hope who triumped over the Ultimate Despair.

He decided to help them despite the hopelessness in the cause, despite the hopelessness in those people themselves. If he thought that they could be saved then maybe there was still hope for them after all.

She could only hope for the best for her former students.

They used to be her students and no amount of despair could can change how precious they still were to her.


	21. Non-despair Mukuro

Mukuro Ikusaba has never known of despair.

The closest encounter she has ever had with it was through the dictionary. In a world where she was not tied to Enoshima Junko, she was just an ordinary girl. Well, perhaps a slightly above average ordinary girl. Sure, she hasn’t exactly led a normal life ever since she joined Fenrir but that was no reason for her to despair. She always wanted to become a soldier and she did, in fact, she wasn’t just any soldier, she was the SHSL Soldier.

Just the SHSL Soldier. There was no added SHSL Despair to her title.

Because of this she was able to live her life like any other human being untainted with despair– she lived with hope.

She got accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy and saw no reason to turn it down. Although it was hard for her to adjust to the normalcy of society, she also had a whole class of supportive friends to help her out in the process. School was so much different from her training. It wasn’t harsh or strict at all like she’s used to. But she didn’t mind the change. It was… nice. She’s been nothing but a soldier for most of her life but she’s learned through her stay that she could also be a trusted classmate and a precious friend.

She had grown so accustomed to this new domestic life that she had relaxed.

That was her mistake.

She thought that these unforgettable days, these treasured memories, these precious bonds would never leave her.

She had forgotten that she even thought that in the first place.

When Mukuro woke up she was alone in a classroom where all the windows were bolted down. It’s only when she proceeded to the gym did she meet the rest of her classmates for the first time. She felt nothing as she talked and introduced herself to each of these strangers. But when a strange bear had appeared before them, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread, no, something greater than dread welled up inside her.

Mukuro Ikusaba has never known of despair until she woke up to the high school life of mutual killing.


	22. Rare Catch

The last thing Nanami expected to find while playing Pokemon Go was Izuru.

She just wanted to catch a nearby pokemon but for some strange reason, she couldn’t find it. Of course, this did not discourage her at all, in fact, this only made her more determined to find and capture it. If it was this elusive then it must be rare, she reasoned.

Oblivious to her surroundings, she had ended up in a restricted building and consequently, she had bumped into a stranger. She held up her phone as she looked at the stranger through the screen. He was wearing a suit, had the longest black hair and his red eyes shone ominously.

That stranger was Izuru Kamukura.

But that wasn’t important right now. More urgently, there was a Dragonite behind him!

“Found you!” She yelled excitedly and then began her struggle to capture the pokemon.

Naturally, she caught it easily like a pro and she looked so proud of herself as she nicknamed her newest catch.

Izuru on the other hand was unimpressed. “How boring.”

This caught Nanami’s attention as she spun around and defended her game with all her love for it. “It’s not boring. It’s fun!”

“It’s predictable.” Izuru flatly said.

She shook her head and the leaned forward. “Just because it’s predictable doesn’t make it any less fun.”

Nanami countered with such burning passion in her eyes that for a moment, even if only just a moment, Izuru may have considered her words.

“Here. I’ll show you.” She left no room for discussion as she pulled him along with her. He was about to protest that this was just a waste of time and that he wasn’t interested at all.

But then she looked back at him and smiled.

“Games are more fun when played with friends.”

And so their unanticipated pokemon journey together began.


	23. What If Izuru still had Hinata’s Personality?

The Kamukura Project failed.

In an attempt to create the Ultimate Hope, they implanted all known talents into one untalented person, and for that part they succeeded. However, they couldn’t follow through with the whole plan. Due to some unforeseen factor, they couldn’t erase the subject’s personality.

It was an unnecessary variable to HOPE and so the project was marked as a failure.

However, it couldn’t be denied that the subject was still talented beyond comprehension. After flawlessly passing all the tests concerning his talents, there was nothing else left for them to check on and they haven’t agreed yet as to what to do next with him. So it was decided that he’d be placed under observation for now.

That was how Izuru Kamukura got transferred to class 77.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Izuru Kamukura. I’ll be in your care from now on.”

He received a mixed reception ranging from curious glances, inquisitive questions, plain indifference, and rude comments about his weird name. But he took it all in stride. After all, Hinata– no… Izuru was finally living the dream. Here he was, talented enough to be surrounded by other talented people he had only dreamed of before.

And as he made his way to the vacant corner seat for him, it’s only then that he sees her.

“…Nanami?” The name leaves his lips before he finishes the thought.

Her fingers stop instantaneously and then she glances up, “Yes?”

Suddenly, all of his breath has left him as he stood there frozen in indecision. He remembered her and he remembered that it’s been 6 months since he last saw her, since he suddenly went up and disappeared on her. Thoughts, feelings, and words, all fought inside of him as he struggled on what to say to her.

He wanted to tell her that it was him that he was here now.

“Nothing.” He ended up saying instead.

No matter how talented he was now, he was still a coward.

He briefly looked away since he couldn’t handle the guilt he felt under her gaze. But he didn’t want it to end like this. So he gathered what’s left of his courage and then politely smiled at her.

“That’s Gala Omega, right?” He asked and igniting within him a sense of deja vu.

Her eyes widened in surprise and her face shone in excitement. “You know about it? It’s a classic, right?”

Of course he knew. They’ve played it together more times than he could count.

They continued this conversation during break and it’s then that he realized just how much he’s missed this. He’s missed her. The lunchbreak conversation just wasn’t enough and he could tell that she had more to say so he expected that they’d talk about it more after class. But when he brought it up, he was surprised to have her turn him down. She said she needed to be somewhere else after and so he obliviously let her be.

Only to find her waiting at the entrance.

Waiting for Hinata.

The next day, Izuru doesn’t let her wait alone.

“Ah, I won again.” He said in awe, still somewhat amazed that he was able to do so when not too long ago he always lost to her.

Oh, how the tables have turned.

“Hmph! One more!” She pouted at him in frustration.

“Okay, okay.” He laughed. He forgot about her competitive spirit.

They played more than just one game after that but it’s not like they were keeping score.

As they started their nth round, he finally gathered enough courage to ask her, “Say, Nanami. Just who are you waiting for here?”

He knew that this was cheating. He already knew the answer to that. He’s not quite sure why he’s asking in the first place. He just feels guilty over it and he knows he’ll feel worse once he hears it from her. Maybe it’s his punishment to himself for making her go through all this and worrying her. He’s not entirely sure. He just braces himself for her answer.

“No one.” She flatly said.

Huh? That wasn’t right. Her answer had taken him by surprise. “But wait. Then what are you doing here?” He asked with a puzzled expression.

“Hmm… playing games, I guess?” She hummed, still fully concentrated on their game.

“But why at the gate?” He asked incredulously.

The sounds explosions burst forth from the game and breaking the tense silence between them.

“You’re misunderstanding.” She let out a long sigh. Whether it was because she lost again or because of the conversation, only she knew. She dropped her console onto her lap as she looked up. “I guess you could say I was waiting for someone…” She paused.

A cold breeze blew through them and in that moment, it felt like they were far apart. Six months apart to be precise.

“But not anymore.” She finished with a distant look in her eyes.

A sharp pang took hold of his heart at her words. It was so painful that he had unconsciously clutched at the tie over his chest as he gritted his teeth, just barely forcing the words to come out of his throat, “Why… not anymore?”

And then her eyes fall onto his. And she does something he doesn't expect.

She smiles.

And there’s another pang over his heart but it’s not pain he feels this time, it’s something else. Something lighter. Something better.

“Because they’re already here.” She knowingly said.

This time it was his turn to be surprised as he sputtered, “W-What?”

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? Hinata?” She tenderly said with a faint blush dusting her cheeks which matched her small yet warm smile.

Nanami knew. She knew that Izuru was Hinata.

He just stared at her in shock, slackjawed. “How long did you know?”

“Hmm, I guess I was suspicious of you since you knew my name before I even introduced myself. Although that’s hardly enough proof.” She triumphantly grinned at him. “Today just confirmed it though.”

So that’s it. His secret’s out.

“Well? Aren’t you going to ask me questions?” He goaded her, he felt like it was only fair since he’d been hiding all this from her.

But it looked like she wasn’t interested in that.

“Not really.” She shook her head and then leaned toward him with an angry glare. “I’m still mad, you know. You could have at least told me you’d be gone. Do you know how worried I was?” She scolded him.

“I’m sorry, Nanami.” He said, ashamed of his actions.

“You better be.” She huffed and then flicked him on his forehead.

“Ow!” He yelped and then he rubbed the sore spot. “What was that for?”

“Stop looking so sad.” She harshly reprimanded him and then spoke in a gentle tone, “I don’t really understand what happened or why this happened. That’s entirely up to you if you want to tell me.”

She then placed her hand on top of his.

“But for now, I’m really happy to have you back.” She smiled warmly at him just like how she always did with him.

He turned his hand and returned her hold.

“Thank you, Nanami.” Hinata said with his voice breaking with emotion and there were tears in his eyes. “I’m happy to be back too.”

They spend the rest of their time just enjoying each other’s presence as they did some proper catching up on what happened in the past months that they were separated. Time flew by quickly while they were having fun and now the sun had gone down and it was time for them to part ways. Even if they’ve only just reunited.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked with a smile.

“Hmph! Last time you said that it took you 6 months.” She pouted at him.

“Ahaha, I know. I’m sorry.” He chuckled lightly and then in all sincerity he told her, “But this time I’ll promise on it.”

“You will?”

“I will.”

“Don’t you dare break it.”

“I won’t.”

They stare at each other for a minute but this time, there’s this underlying trust in their gazes. This time they knew for sure that tomorrow will come and tomorrow both of them will be present.

“Then, see you tomorrow, Hinata.” She waved him a goodbye with a grateful grin.

“See you tomorrow, Nanami.” He waved back and he also added with a sincere smile, “I promise you.”

The Kamukura project may have failed but because of this, Hinata successfully reunited with Nanami.

And this time, they’ll definitely see each other again tomorrow.


	24. Double Vision

Ibuki squinted. Nothing happened.

Ibuki rubbed her eyes. Nothing happened.

Ibuki shook her head. Nothing happened.

No matter what Ibuki did, the sight before her remained unchanged. And it’s only after several tries did she finally realize that her vision was in fact 100% real. Double vision.

“Two Ryota’s? TWO RYOTA’S??”

Ibuki comically shrieked twice and that’s how Ibuki met Ryotwo and Ryota.

“Calm down. You’re scaring Ryota.” Ryotwo chastised her.

“Eh? Which one??” She asked obviously still confused.

“T-That would be me…” Ryota timidly spoke up.

“Eh? Skinny Nitarai?” Ibuki held her head as if she was suddenly struck with a headache as she groaned. “So many Ryotums. This is too confusing for Ibuki.”

Ibuki then started headbanging repeatedly, lost in thought. Until finally, a bolt of inspiration hit her as she struck a pose.

“Oh! Ohh! Ibuki has nice idea!” She yelled excitedly and then pointed at the chubbier of the two guys. “Ibuki hereby dubsteps thee as Ryota and…” She then pointed at the skinner one. “You shall be reborn as Ryotwo.”

Ibuki nodded to herself at such an ingenious idea.

“I refuse.” Ryotwo flatly said.

“REJECTED! SO FAST!!” Ibuki dramatically screamed.

“If we’re going with those names then I’m better off as Ryotwo.” He firmly corrected her.

“But why would–?” She was about to ask on it but she came to her own conclusion before she could finish her question. “Ohhhhhh! OHOHOHOHOHO!” She laughed obnoxiously on purpose and then wagged her eyebrows at him. “Well played, Ryotwo! Everyone knows that version 2 is always better! How bold of you! How bold of you!!”

“That wasn’t really what I was aiming for but whatever makes you happy.” He sighed, he’s already used to her antics by now.

“Aww, charming as always! That’s why you’re my favorite out of you two!” She loudly declared and then leaned in to whisper, “But don’t tell the other Ryota, okay?”

Ryota of course heard her first yell loud and clear.

“Say! Say!!” Ibuki chirped as she skipped between the two. “Since when did you get a twin?”

“We’re not twins…” Ryota answered quietly.

“You’re not?!” She asked with an expression of absolute shock. “Then that must mean…”

This was it. The Impostor’s secret was uncovered.

“That must mean…” Ibuki repeated for no reason whatsover other than dramatic effect. And then she yelled, “You must be a clone! A clone!”

…What?

“Since when did you master the legendary cloning technique? Teach me master and master!” She bounced between the two as she begged.

That was… certainly an unexpected conclusion.

“Is she always like this?” Ryota asked.

“It’s never boring around her.” Ryotwo chuckled as he said this. “Don’t worry, she’s harmless.” However, Ryota didn’t look too convinced since he was still frowning slightly. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just… now that she knows about us, won’t she…”

“Won’t Ibuki what?” She interrupted.

Which surprised Ryota. “Woooaaaaahhh!”

“Won’t Ibuki woah?” She innocently asked as she tilted her head.

Ryotwo merely smiled at the scene before him. It was about time for him to mediate. “Ryota wishes to know if you plan on disclosing this secret.”

She looked so confused at that. “Now why would Ibuki do that? It’s a S-E-C-R-E-T! Ibuki is bound by honor to keep it hidden!” She then leaned in and cheekily added, “If everyone knew about the cloning technique then there’d be too many people for Ibuki to come up with names for!”

“So… you won’t tell anyone about me?” Ryota asked nervously.

“Nopity-nope! Ibuki is a tight lid sealed lid!” She proudly puffed her chest.

“Thank you.” Ryota let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you from me as well.” Ryotwo seconded.

“Don’t mention it. Ibuki won’t mention it either.” She grinned back at them.

And this was how Ibuki’s story of double vision turned into a cloning conspiracy.

“Now teach me! Teach me!”


	25. Operation Get Them Hitched

Ibuki could have sworn that they were together.

The two acted like an old married acouple but when she asked, they firmly denied that they were even remotely close. Coincidence, they said. Destiny, Ibuki believed. But they kept saying that they weren’t together though no matter how close they seemed to be.

So they weren’t? Ibuki thought.

So they should! Ibuki decided.

And thus, “Operation: Get Them Hitched” was born!

Plan A: Advice! Introducing the power of suggestion!!

“Hey, Kuzuzu!” Ibuki cheered as she trotted over her fellow classmate.

“If you’re here to talk to me again about getting together with Peko then you better be prepared to lose some fingers.” Kuzuryuu shot her down with a threat.

“Ah.” And all of a sudden, Plan A became Plan ABORT!! “Just saying you look extra gangster today, Kuzuzu, my man!” She finger gunned at him.

“Yeah, I thought so.” He smugly grinned.

Plan A: FAIL

Plan B: Blackmail! Or as others call it, love love letter!!

“What’s that you got there, Peko-P?” Ibuki feigned ignorance as she asked her.

“It would seem that an anonymous letter was placed in my desk.” Pekoyama stated as she read the content.

“A letter you say?! Could it be??” Ibuki shouted in mock shock.

“Yes, there’s no mistake.” Pekoyama crossed her arms and a hardened look formed on her face. “This is a letter of challenge.”

“O-M-G A LOV-” Ibuki was about to recite from script but there was something way off about Pekoyama’s lines. “A wait what now?”

“A letter of challenge.” Pekoyama repeated. “This person has been enumerating my strengths. Clearly they show intent of wanting to duel.”

No matter how much Ibuki tried to explain it to her, she just couldn’t get the concept of love letters. So Plan B became Plan BUST!

Plan B: FAIL

Plan D: Date! Or conversely, Plan BD: Blindate!

Yeah, let’s just skip this because there’s no way they wouldn’t have found out about Ibuki setting them up. And wow, they weren’t that happy about it. She’s lucky she even got out of that one alive, she could have sworn they’d kill her. So Plan D became Plan DON’T.

Plan D: FAIL

By the way, Plan C was skipped because Ibuki couldn’t think of anything for C.

Ibuki didn’t understand. These two were totally close! Like not just friends running to the sunset close, more of old married couple close!! So why weren’t they together?

“Hey, Peko. You ready to head home?”

“Yes, I’ve finished up on my part.”

“Then let’s go.”

“I’m right beside you.”

The two then went out together, side by side.

And that’s when Ibuki realized it… they were already together! Ibuki gave herself a high-five for her great detective work. And since those two were together, she technically succeeded even before she started her plans. Woah, she just gets more awesome!

Operation Get Them Hitched: SUCCESS!


	26. Knots

Just because he was the Ultimate Hope didn’t mean he was flawless.

“Ah! They all got tangled again!” Nanami commented as she tried and failed to comb her fingers thoughout his hair. Halfway through, her hand got stuck at a persistent knot so she frowned. “Did you even brush your hair at all?”

“Unnecessary.” He stoically replied.

“So it’s a no then.” She sighed disapprovingly and then proceeded to from her bag. It was a special brush. This brush was bought just  for him since he needed it more than her. Methodically, she she combed through his hair. “You know, if you can’t take care of your hair then you should probably get a haircut instead.”

“It doesn’t concern me.” He refuted and then further explained, “My appearance won’t change my performance.”

“But doesn’t it bother you? Doesn’t it get in your eyes?” She asked in concern without stopping her brushing.

“Not really.” He nonchalantly shrugged.

“Lucky. I tried long her once but it was too bothersome for me to maintain and it cut into my gaming time. I prefer short hair now.” She idly commented and with a few final strokes and a band, she proudly cheered, “There. All done!”

Izuru didn’t need a mirror to know what she had done. “A ponytail.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I figured that a change would be nice.”

“You did pigtails yesterday.” He said blankly.

“Yup and tomorrow we’ll try and do braids. Isn’t this so much fun?” Nanami giggled.

He had no comment on that. After all, this was still boring for him. The only reason he even bothers with these interactions with her is that there’s this nagging feeling inside his head whenever he sees her. And inside his chest, he feels like there are knots all over there as well. He couldn’t quite explain it but it was definitely something. Whether it was boring or not though, he had yet to figure that out.

“What’s wrong?” She asked worriedly after he hadn’t replied in a while. “Does it bother you?”

“No…” He paused as he gauged his answer. “…Just do as you like.”

She smiled brightly at him. “I’m glad you liked it.”

And there it is again. The awareness that there are knots inside of him.

“I never said such a thing.” He flatly declined.

Izuru wasn’t as flawless as they make him out to be. It’s a good thing that Nanami is there to help untangle the knots.


	27. A Different Hope Cultivation Plan

Hajime Hinata would become the Ultimate Hope.

The hope cultivation plan was a psychological experiment on the causality of hope. Can hope inspire hope in a hopeless person? In layman’s terms, they take one untalented person, surround that person with talented people, and see if there’s a positive effect on the subject. If someone without talent somehow acquires their own talent then they would truly be worthy of the title Ultimate Hope. They will become a symbol for the untalented people. That person will inspire hope within the hearts of the masses.

The Ultimate Hope will serve as a beacon that anyone can become hope.

That’s how Hajime Hinata got enrolled to the 77th class.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Hajime Hinata, Ultimate ???”

Of course to ensure the validity of the experiment, not even the subject was informed of their participation. To avoid biases, the subject was not given any instructions whatsoever. They were just assigned a non-specified talent.

“Umm… Not that I want to pry b-but what’s your t-talent?” Mikan hesitantly asked.

“I honestly have no idea either.” Hinata nonchalantly shrugged.

“Amnesia?! Ultimate Amnesiac??? Ibuki didn’t know that was a talent!!” Ibuki chortled comically from her seat.

“No, it’s not like I don’t remember.” He shook his head. “I just don’t know.”

“How could you not know your talent? Didn’t the letter say what it is?” Koizumi asked skeptically.

He sighed and then pulled out his acceptance letter. “That’s just it. In the letter I got, it just said congrats and that I got in as the Ultimate ???”

“Ehhh? Sounds suspicious to me.” Saionji eyed him warily.

He crossed his arms and then sighed. “ I know. I tried asking about it but they didn’t really answer my questions. They just told me not to question it or think too hard about it.”

“Maybe because it’s already obvious enough. You have nice broad shoulders! What sports do you play!” Nidai shouted from the back.

He raised his hands and fervently shook his head. “Oh, no. I don’t play sports though.”

“I get ya! You’re into the street stuff, right? Like parkour! Yosh! That settles it. We should definitely spar.” Akane excitedly said as she pumped her arms.

“I’d rather not fight. Actually, please don’t fight me. I’m weaker than I look.” Hinata said pathetically, he really didn’t want to face off with a pro athlete.

“Then perhaps another field? How about the arts?” Ryotwo calmly suggested.

“No, I don’t really have any artistic abilities.” He refuted.

“And the culinary arts is already taken. Although, I’m still single just so you know.” Teruteru wagged his eyebrows at him.

“…I did not need to know that.” Hinata flatly said.

“Fufufu. It’s obviously because what you’re studying is not just any form of art but rather, the very dark arts themselves! Truly, you are a brave soul for a mere mortal!” Gundam laughed dramatically.

“I’m pretty skeptic on whether or not that talent actually exists.” Hinata laughed weakly. “And even if it did, I doubt that it’s mine.”

“Well if it’s not the dark arts then what have you been excelling at?” Sonia offered.

“As far as I know…” He paused and then slumped dejectedly as he flatly said, “Nothing.”

“Man, that’s just sad.” Souda commented with pitying eyes.

“Well now that I say it out loud, I guess it kind of is.” Hinata further fell into a slump over this discussion.

“Perhaps your talent is of a different category.” Pekoyama suggested.

“I’m not really sure what you’re implying at.” He replied weakly.

“She means that it’s not just about doing the best in your field. It’s about being the best. Or to make this easier for you, what’s your family good at?” Kuzuryuu asked him smugly.

“My family?” Hinata repeated. “We’re pretty ordinary as far as I know.”

“Whatever your talent is, it must be amazing. Otherwise, you wouldn’t get accepted here at Hope’s Peak Academy in the first place.” Komaeda praised him with starry eyes. “I sincerely believe in the hope that lies inside of you.”

“Wow… thanks.” Hinata replied, not quite used to receiving such adoration.

“We can figure out your talent later. We have two whole years to investigate it together.” Nanami tenderly smiled at him as she placed a hand on her chest. “Let’s all get along, okay?”

Hinata more confidently than before, smiled back. “I look forward to it.”

This is just the beginning of this story’s protagonist.

The story how Hajime Hinata would later become the Ultimate Hope.


	28. The Power of Anime

“This is… not boring.”   
  
For the first time since Izuru came to be, he found himself uttering words he never thought he’d ever say. He was experiencing emotions he had never felt before.   
  
And he had found something interesting.   
  
It absolutely fascinated him. No, it was more than that. He noted the wetness on his cheeks as evidence of just how immensely moved he was. How could such a meager form of art pack so much impact on him? Nothing about it was predictable at all and so his eyes never strayed from the screen not even to blink. It had fully captivated him.   
  
Even as he rewatched it, the effect on him had not diminished at all. Instead, he found himself watching it from a whole new perspective which just added another level of experience to it. He now noticed the slightest hints and searched for the masked symbolisms.   
  
Truly, he wasn’t bored at all.   
  
This must be nothing else but a masterpiece. After his tenth rewatch, he immediately hounded the creator whose name he had already memorized the first time it flashed in the credits.   
  
Ryota on the other hand, wasn’t as excited to have a stranger break into his room.   
  
“Ummm… who are you?” Ryota asked warily.   
  
“Who I am doesn’t matter.” Izuru answered cryptically and then narrowed his eyes. “It’s you who matters.”   
  
“M-Me?” Ryota stammered in reply, obviously terrified of what he was insinuating at. He wasn’t physically adept to protect himself should the stranger do something to him.   
  
“Yes, you. You…” Izuru paused as he was overcome with emotions yet again. It was an odd feeling that happened whenever anything reminded him of that video but it wasn’t unpleasant. Though he tried not to let too much of it show on his face as he confessed, “You are… interesting.”   
  
Ryota looked back at him, perplexed.   
  
“You created this… am I right?” Izuru continued as he held up a laptop with a video paused.   
  
Ryota recognized the screenshot from his latest work although his response was a bit delated. He was more confused as to how this stranger found a copy. He nodded weakly, still unsure of his motives.   
  
“That’s all the confirmation I need.” With that, Izuru closed the laptop and strode over to sit on the bed. “I will be accompanying you.” He declared stoically.   
  
Ryota just stared at him dumbfounded. He couldn’t comprehend what just happened. “What… What do you mean by that?”   
  
“Exactly what it means.” Izuru nonchalantly said and then further explained, “I will be within your proximity for as long as you do your work.”   
  
“W-Why would you even do that?” Ryota asked him in disbelief.   
  
“Because you have achieved something that nothing or no one else has.” Izuru looked at him in all seriousness and in his gaze was an unidentifiable yet strong emotion.   
  
For the first time since Izuru came to be, he found himself uttering words he never thought he’d ever say.   
  
“You’ve captured my interest.”   
  
Izuru was just one out of the many lives that Ryota’s anime has saved.   
  
Neither of the two were aware of the tragic fate the world has avoided because of this. But both of them knew just how powerful anime is.


	29. Karaoke Night

“Okay, so who’s next?”   
  
“Hmm, it says here the next song is… A Cruel Angel’s Thesis?” Asahina read off from the device with her face scrunched up. “Huh, never heard of it.”   
  
“WHAAAAAAAAAAAT??!” Was the flabbergasted cry of Yamada and then he stood up from his seat with a face of someone ready to fight in a war. Not just any war but a war on anime.  "How could you be so ignorant?! This THE legendary song of THE legendary anime EVA!!!“   
  
“W-Who cares if it’s from an a-anime or not?” Fukawa said exasperatedly as she then narrowed her eyes at him judgingly. “Go figure that you’re going to c-choose one from an anime.”   
  
“While I must admit that this song is a show of excellent taste, I must also admit that I did not put in such request.” Yamada then puffed his chest with pure admiration and pride. “This song is absolutely GOD-TIER. I cannot defile it with my pathetic voice. I am unworthy.”   
  
“Wow. Dude straight up called himself trash.” Leon whistled from the side.   
  
“If you’re done arguing amongst yourselves on unimportant matters then you now have the time to notice that the song is almost over.” Togami rudely interrupted. “I don’t care who it is, whoever chose this song they better step up now.”   
  
“Oh, it was me.” Junko nonchalantly raised her hand.   
  
“My, what a turn of events. I wouldn’t have taken you as the type who has this kind of… preferences.” Celes smiled at her in amusement.   
  
“Right, so Junko’s up next then.” Mondo said.   
  
“Huh? Hell NO.” “Just because I put the song in doesn’t mean that I have to be the one to sing it. Have any of you guys never been to karaoke before? There’s a thing called free-for-all ya know.”   
  
“Unfortunately, I have not. I apologize for being misinformed in these matters.” Ishimaru politely bowed. “However, if I may ask. If you’re not to sing this then who else will?”   
  
“Oh, don’t worry. I already have a volunteer right here.” She flashed him a peace sign. And then she lazily placed her arm on the shoulders of–   
  
Mukuro Ikusaba.   
  
“Huh?” Her shoulders jumped at the sudden contact.   
  
“Knock them dead, sis.” Junko encouraged. “Oh, but not literally, okay? Just figure of speech dead kind of dead.”   
  
“Eh?” Mukuro looked back at her twin in confusion. She was really going to go through this? She blinked a few times in disbelief. “But I don’t even know the song.”   
  
“I know right?” Junko laughed heartily and it looked like she was the only one enjoying this. “That’s why I had this prepared beforehand.”   
  
Mukuro was then handed out a thin booklet. When she opened it, she squinted. It was the musical arrangement of the song. She squinted further as she scanned the contents.   
  
“Sight-singing?” Sayaka uttered when she saw the music sheet. “But that’s not something everyone can do. Even I had to go through training just so I could learn this much and it was no easy feat.”   
  
“Don’t sweat out the small stuff! My sis can handle something this easy.” Junko dismissed her with a light wave of her hand. “Besides, she has training!”   
  
“I’m afraid you must have confused two different types of training.” Sakura calmly commented with hints of concern.   
  
“Like I said, it’s A-OK!” Junko gave everyone the thumbs up. “Besides, it’s not up to me to decide but it’s up to my sis.” She then playfully winked at her twin. “And she’s going to accept it whether she likes it or not.”   
  
“Isn’t that basically coercion though?” Chihiro commented n concern.   
  
“Who cares? She’ll do anything I’ll say anyways. Right, sis?” Junko smiled impishly.   
  
Mukuro was about to reply with something but then the song played and a different set of words came out.   
  
As well as a different voice.   
  
“Like an angel who has forsaken sympathy,   
Rise up, young boy, and make yourself a legend!”   
  
And another legend was born.   
  
Everyone aside from Mukuro was suddenly silent as if a spell had been cast in the room. A spell cast by none other than Mukuro who was singing surprisingly splendidly that everyone was left in a wake of varying degrees of shock. Some gasped, some had their eyes widen, some were slackjawed, and some were still in the process of accepting this as reality. How could the quiet soldier girl have such an incredible voice?   
  
As if fitting the song, the Mukuro before them was an angel.   
  
Mukuro on the other hand was trying to keep her poker face on. Emphasis on trying. Despite the seriousness in her eyes, her face was flushed in embarrassment. After all, this was her first time singing in front of an audience other than her sister. She couldn’t help but get conscious over this since she’s not too confident about her singing skills.   
  
Even though everyone in the room was absolutely floored by her voice.   
  
Correction: not everyone was impressed. There’s Junko who was smiling smugly as she approved everyone else’s positive reactions. It’s only after the first chorus, during the instrumental interlude, that they open their mouth to speak. They wouldn’t dare talk while she was singing and ruin the song since they were all mesmerized.   
  
“What is this GAP MOE???” Yamada asked incredulously.   
  
“I’m with him. Seriously, who knew she was hiding that voice?” Leon seconded.   
  
“Woah, never took her for the singing type.” Mondo commented in awe.   
  
“And her singing is absolutely wonderful. Well done!” Ishimaru praised.   
  
“I… really like her voice. It’s nice.” Chihiro shyly pitched in.   
  
“Hmph. It appears that there are things you’re good at aside from holding a knife or gun. Consider me… surprised.” This was the closest thing to a not so rude compliment that you could get from Togami.   
  
“H-H-How can you be hot and sing w-well?? It’s just not f-fair! Show some more weakness goddammit!” Fukawa ranted.   
  
“You’re just jealous.” Asahina stuck out her tongue at Fukawa and then gave a thumbs up at Mukuro. “Your singing is awesome!!”   
  
“Your voice has lifted my spirits and healed my listless soul.” Sakura commented appreciatively.   
  
“Yet another surprising secret. Well this activity turned out more interesting than I thought. You have a lovely voice.” Celes smiled sweetly.   
  
“Wait but isn’t Sayaka our SHSL Idol? Then why is Ikusaba so good at this? Don’t tell me we have TWO IDOLS??” Hagakure spouted another conspiracy theory.   
  
“No, there’s only one SHSL Idol. But I must say that I am impressed by her voice. With this much skill plus the fact that she’s trained her body to move precisely, I can say that she could very much easily pass any audition to become an idol.” Sayaka chipped in her own thoughts.   
  
“It seems that my profile on you isn’t updated. I’ll keep this valuable information in mind. You should sing more often.” Kirigiri teased.   
  
“Wow, Mukuro. You’re amazing! You sound so cool right now!!” Naegi cheered her on.   
  
Mukuro’s gaze never strayed from the sheet as she pretended she was concentrated in it. The intense blush on her face gave away that she could hear them though.   
  
She was blushing even long after the song had finished as she awkwardly accepted everyone’s praises.   
  
“The next song is Never Say Never from… Dangan Ronpa?”   
  
“Oooh, that’s mine!” Junko enthusiastically raised her hand as the other one was slung across her twin’s shoulders. “We’re going to do a duet. Naturally, I’m going to get all the good parts. You can get the boring chorus but I’m keeping all the raps!”   
  
“Isn’t this supposed to be rapped by three people though?” Mukuro questioned her with in puzzlement.   
  
“Who needs three people when you have multiple personalities!” Junko joked with an impish smile.   
  
And so the karaoke night continued.   
  
“Oh, and don’t forget to do the backup vocals! We’re going to set this room on fire, baby! Fucking lit!!”


	30. Mukuro vs Peko vs ???

It was a legendary showdown.   
  
They were both masters in their respective fields of combat. SHSL Swordswoman and SHSL Soldier, both formidabble in terms of fighting prowess. However, in an actual battle, who would come out victorious?   
  
That wasn’t the purpose of this fight though. Even though both were aiming for victory, they each had their own reasons for fighting. Pekoyama was there to stall her and Ikusaba needed to get past her.   
  
And so they clashed.   
  
In the midst of pouring rain, the two of them fought with only the rain as their audience. Or so they thought. The two lunged at each other’s throats with killing intent, and maybe one of them would have succeeded. If only there had been no unexpected third party.   
  
A small furry animal jumped out of the bushes just at the last second and both of their eyes widened in surprise. With their quick reflexes, they maneuvered their aim so that they just barely missed the creature and then skidded to a halt right afterwards.   
  
“Arf!” The pomeranian barked and innocently looked at them as if it didn’t just almost brush with death by their hands.   
  
The two fighters stared at the dog for a long while, gauging it, and then after that, they stared at each other. An unspoken agreement passed between them as they nodded and formed a truce.   
  
It can’t be helped because there were more urgent matters to attend to. And although they may be fighting against each other, they were willing to set that aside and actually work together instead even if only for this.   
  
The duel could wait. For now, their main priority was to get this dog safe and dry.


	31. One-Sided Reunion

Nanami wanted to see Hinata again but not like this.

Hinata was no longer himself. Literally. He looked significantly different from what he used to be. His short hair had lengthened considerably, black as charcoal, and his face was devoid of any emotion. His frustrated frown or his relieved smile, both of these were completely wiped off. It was like he was wearing a mask which was always blank.

Except it wasn’t a mask. This was his face.

His face which was now only a ghost of Hinata’s face.

And then there were his eyes, his eerily crimson eyes–

Eyes that did not recognize her.

Nanami just barely recognized him but Hinata… or this person who used to be Hinata– he just stared at her as if she was a stranger. All those memories they’ve shared together seemed to be lost with him. What’s worse was that he didn’t even react when she called his name. As if he not only couldn’t recognize her, but he also couldn’t recognize himself.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

Please, remember me.

While Nanami had been waiting for him, Hinata had already forgotten their promised meeting.

And although they’ve finally reunited, somehow the just ended up farther from each other.


	32. Recognition

“You’re Hinata… right?” The girl asked in a soft yet hesitant voice.

Izuru calmly assessed the situation. Before him was a stranger who claimed to know him. No, that wasn’t quite right. This stranger recognized his previous self, the talentless version of himself that his own past self decided to discard. To think that his worthless past self was able to make an acquaintance with someone who had talent… did not concern him at all.

He was no longer Hinata. He was Izuru Kamukura.

Therefore he, Kamukura, did not know this person.

“Who are you?” He asked coldly, his eyes staring daggers at her.

He predicted her reaction long before she confirmed it before his own eyes. Her face fell instantly and there was nothing but hurt and betrayal written all over her. How pitifully boring.

“It’s you, isn’t it? Hinata?” She asked again in a desperate attempt to bring out the same recognition she had over him. Her voice shook as well as her resolve as she questioned him again. “Hey, Hinata. You look different. What happened to you?”

Hinata. Hinata. Hinata.

No matter how many times she called him by that name, it had no hold over him.

Izuru Kamukura.

That was his true name. And as Kamukura, he has no ties with her at all. And yet… why did he almost feel like he does? Or rather, he felt like he used to have ties with her. But not as Kamukura, just as Hinata. However, he was no longer Hinata. As far as he knew, Hinata was as much as a stranger to him just as much as this girl. So why was he so affected by this?

And why could he not figure it out?

“Hinata!” She called out to him one more time, and this time it sounded raw and powerful. This was not just her asking him anymore. This was her calling out to her friend whom she waited for months every day. This was her begging for her friend to come back to her after all this time. This was her screaming her hopes of him recognizing her.

This was…

“Nanami?” The name escaped his lips without even thinking.

He was not Hinata. But even so, he recognized Nanami.

“Hinata?” Her face lit up with hope. “Do you recognize me?”

He nodded before he processed his answer. How strange… he was not able to predict this situation at all. And there’s also the nostalgic feeling from earlier was coming back at him with vengeance. It was more prominent now and all of a sudden, he’s overwhelmed. To think that there was something out there that was capable of overwhelming him.

Perhaps the world wasn’t completely boring after all.

Someone in the background clapped loudly and abruptly broke whatever trance they were in. “Alright! Break it up! This ain’t a shoujo manga!”

For as long as there’s hope, despair will always try to squash it.

“It’s nice to meet you, class rep! I’m Junko Enoshima! A big fan of yours if I say so myself! And I do say so myself!” Junko cheerfully greeted Nanami. “You really are as wonderful as your classmates say!”

“My classmates…?” Nanami asked with fear seeping in her voice.

“Oops, might have jumped the script there. Oh, well who cares about that anymore.” She playfully winked and stuck out her tongue comically. “Speaking of scripts, you know how sometimes a character gets suddenly killed off because the actual actor gets killed in real life? Isn’t that just so despairful?”

“Why are you saying this?” Nanami asked in trepidation.

“Oh, wasn’t it obvious?” Junko smiled sickeningly sweet. “This is the part where we play…” She held out a knife and her grin turned malicious. “Sudden death!”

Junko quickly lunged forward and aimed the blade straight for Nanami’s throat–

Only to have herself unexpectedly pinned down on the ground.

“Kamukura? Kyaaah! Please, don’t! I’m not a virgin anymore!” Junko squealed in delight and then turned dead serious in the next moment. “What do you think you’re doing? Do you plan to kill me now?”

“…”

“Why? Is this because she’s your ex or something? Because I’m calling bullshit. This isn’t a shoujo anime and even if it was then I would have been the heroine.”

“…”

“Silent treatment, huh. Wow, that’s just cold.” She whined. “You’re choosing HER over me? Over my despair?” She laughed boisterously as if it was the most hilarious thing she has ever heard of. Then her eyes turned manic as a crazed expression overtook her face.

Despite being down on the ground, she acted as if she was the one looking down on them.

“Despair is the unknown. It plunges everything into chaos! The mother of entropy! And it’s only in chaos where you’ll find the salvation you desire of! Only despair can bring this to you! Only I can save you from your dull existence!” She declared passionately bordering manically. She spoke as if she was a prophet ascended from hell itself.

And Kamukura was still as blank as ever.

“What? Still not talking to me? Am I on time-out or something?” Junko asked in annoyance. Really, he was testing her patience on this.

“Unknown.” He carefully started. “I’ve already found my unknown.” He admitted as his eyes strayed towards to Nanami for a brief second and then he looked down again on Junko. “I don’t need your despair anymore. There is an unknown far greater than it. You’re no longer necessary.”

“What the actual f-” Before Junko could even finish her sentence, she was knocked out with one swift kick to the head.

A tense silence filled the room.

Surprisingly enough, it was Kamukura who spoke first this time. “I don’t think we’ve formally met before. I’m Izuru Kamukura.” He nonchalantly held out his hand towards her.

“…” Now it was Nanami’s turn to go silent. It’s only natural since she’s still overwhelmed by everything that has happened so far and he has uttered a name that she has never heard of. But even so, she held out her hand and shook his. “Chiaki Nanami.”

And just like before, she surprises him.

“It’s nice to see you again, Hinata.”

He was not Hinata. But even so, Kamukura recognized Nanami.


	33. Visiting Hours

Hinata had agreed to become the subject for the Hope Cultivation Plan but only on one condition.

“Hello, Hinata. Sorry I’m a bit late. I got held up a bit by my class.”

The condition was that Nanami was to be informed of the plan and granted visiting rights along with other privileges. The steering committee had initially disapproved of these terms but he was adamant on his demand. He was willing to undergo the operation to become not just someone he could be proud of but also someone that his friend could take pride in as well. That’s why she had to know.

Unfortunately, now that he was Kamukura, he had forgotten about the whole reason why Nanami was visiting him in the first place.

“Why do you insist on calling me by that name?” Izuru asked stoically. “Everyone else addresses me as Izuru Kamukura but not you.”

She tilted her head as she considered this. “Would you rather I call you by Kamukura too?”

“…” No. He thought but didn’t say out loud.

Kamukura didn’t know why he felt this lingering attachment to a name he had no memories of but whenever she called him that, he felt it tug at his heart. He felt a stirring feeling inside of him. It was an emotion unrestricted by logic. And more than that, it was a feeling that wasn’t so disinteresting. It was an unknown. In his viewpoint where everything was boring and predictable, this feeling was an unknown and he felt compelled to hold on to it.

But he’s not willing to share it just yet.

“Do as you wish.” He replied in his bland voice.

“Are you sure? I mean it is your name after all and it’s something important that we identify ourselves with.” She said unsurprisingly more concerned than him in this matter. “I’ve been calling you Hinata all this time because to me you’re still Hinata.”

There’s a pause that lingered in between.

She stared at him in all seriousness as she asked, “But what about? Who do you identify yourself with?”

Unlike her, there was no hesitation in him as he promptly replied, “How trivial. I have been Kamukura since the moment my existence was born.”  
Here he was talking about his “birth” and he was emotionless over it. Emotions were unnecessary anyways. Or rather, there was nothing else to feel about it. He didn’t exist and then one day, he existed. The average human would feel joy over this but for him, it was just as natural as it was predictable as everything else.

“Such a thing as identity is petty in the grand scheme of things. It won’t make my life any less boring.” He commented offhandedly.

“You say that now but that’s only because you don’t have any memories.” She pointed out in a morose tone. “None as Kamukura and none as Hinata.”

“You’ve got that wrong.” He objected in his listless tone. “I already know about myself as Kamukura. And as for the other one…” He closed his eyes as if trying to recall memories although in truth, he was just reciting what he had surmized.

“Hajime Hinata. Reserve course student. Unremarkable since birth and has been pining over talent ever since then. When he was offered the chance to become Hope, as expected he had accepted it. Thus, I came to be.” He mechanically narrated like he was reading it all from a file.

Nanami just shook her head by the end of his speech. “While you’re not wrong, there’s more to Hinata than that.” She took a deep breath as she leaned back and let the memories pass by in her head. “Hinata was…” She paused and then corrected herself.

“Hinata is an amazing person. Even though he didn’t have talent, there was so much more to him than that. He has this habit of smiling smugly when he thinks he’s about to win and he also has this habit of putting down the console whenever he loses.” She smiled at the memories of this and continued, “He’s a kind and understanding person. And he’s always, always doing his best even when people think so poorly of him.”

Izuru just blinked back at how fondly she spoke of his past self. “I see…” In all honesty, he didn’t know how to respond to that. He didn’t know his previous self like she did. This was all new information to him. “I had no idea.”

“That’s because you don’t remember him.” She smiled understandingly and then placed a hand over her chest as she declared, “But I do. I know him. And if you want to know more then we can try to remember together.”

…Remember? How futile.

“Your efforts will be in vain.” He sounded harsh but in truth, he was just stating the facts. “Those memories were deleted. Completely wiped off from my mind. There’s no way for me to retrieve what isn’t there.” He declared with finality.

But Nanami had a more positive outlook on it. “We won’t know until we try.” She said with hope brimming through her smile. “But I understand. I won’t force you if you don’t want to do this.”

“I never said that I was against it.”

“But you’re not up for it either, am I wrong?”

“…”

“It’s okay.” She said understandingly. “It was just a suggestion. You can keep accept it anytime if you feel like it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He blankly replied.

Her smile softened. To her it wasn’t a no and that much was enough.

“We can put the old memories on hold. but in the meantime, we shouldn’t forget to make new memories as well.”

“New memories?”

“Yeah.” She nodded as she then explained, “You said so yourself. All your past memories got taken away and all this time you’ve been stuck here so no wonder you’re so bored.”

“Perhaps so.” Admittedly, that was a contributing factor to his boredom.

“Then we need to fix that.” She insisted as she leaned forward in excitement. “So how about it? Would you like to give it a try?”

“I suppose I don’t have anything better to do.” He nonchalantly shrugged.

“Great!” She clasped her hands in her excitement as she began talking enthusiastically, “Then I’ll try to come up with some things we could do! Oh, we could take turns too. You should suggest some ideas if you want to.”

“…We’ll see about that.” He answered cryptically.

This might not be so boring after all.

“Let’s make lots of fun memories together, okay?”


	34. New Hair Who This?

“Hinata…” Nanami softly said as she recognized the face of her friend. “What happened to your hair?”

Izuru blankly looked at her and replied. “Who are you?”

If Nanami had even heard him then she completely ignored his question as she moved forward to grab a few locks of his hair. She frowned in disapproval. “Look. It’s all tangled. If you decide to go long hair then you should at least take care of it.” She reprimanded him as she took out a brush and began combing through the knots.

“This is meaningless.” He protested although he made no movements to stop her.

“No, this is poor hygiene.” She refuted and then scolded him some more. “Seriously, if I knew that you were missing all this time just so you could grow out your hair then you could have at least told me.”

“…But I don’t know you.” He silently mumbled.

Just who was this girl and why was she brushing his hair? Even more so, why was he even letting her?


	35. As if Nothing's Changed

“Do you have any plans on cutting your hair?”

“None.” Izuru replied nonchalantly as he continued to play. “Why? You don’t like it?”

Nanami sighed as she brushed his hair. “It’s not that I don’t like it, It’s just… don’t you think it’s ridiculously long?”

“Not really.” He shrugged.

“That’s because you’re not the one taking care of it.” She huffed as she chided him and tugged on his hair a bit harder even though there wasn’t a knot.

“You volunteered.” He said matter-of-factly.

They stayed like that in comfortable silence. This was just routine for them. Just like before, they still met up to play games together. The only difference was that Nanami would brush his hair whenever she saw it was tangled which was most likely than not. Izuru won’t admit it but he could easily have hair without knots but what’s the fun in that?

Speaking of hair, it looks like she was done with his. He paused his game so he could stare at a mirror. Well this was new. “Seriously? Braids?” He asked her incredulously.

“Why? You don’t like it?” She smartly returned his earlier questions.

“Cute.” He commented and then returned to his game. Only to frown as it ended shortly. “I won again? Dammit! I remembered this game to be harder than this.”

“Hinata, it’s unbecoming of you to brag.” She teased him even though she already knew why he was frustrated over this.

“I’m not bragging. I’m complaining.” He corrected her and then complained some more. “Seriously. Is nothing ever difficult anymore?”

“A lot of people would hate you if they heard you saying that.” She calmly pointed out.

“Yeah, well a lot of people have more exciting lives.” He whined and then sighed as he lazily leaned back. “If I knew that it would get this boring then I would’ve turned down the offer.”

“It must be tough on you.” She commented with a concerned face.

“It’s actually the opposite.” He sighed yet again. “It’s so easy that it’s rough on me.”

There was a pregnant pause between them.

“Hey, Hinata.” Nanami started. Her voice was so soft that he had to strain his ears just to hear them. “How about now though? Are you bored?”

He completely set himself up for this question, he realized in hindsight.

He hummed as if considering her words and carefully thinking about it when in truth he already had an answer for it long before she asked. He casually answered, “Huh, well I guess I am.”

“Is that so…” She frowned disheartenedly and her head drooped sullenly.

“But I’m also happy.” He quickly added. He earnestly felt this and he hoped that his feelings were conveyed in his words. “Even if the games are pretty boring you’re still interesting, Nanami.”

“Really?” Her face instantly lit up at his confession.

“Really.” He nodded and even smiled for added reassurance.

He could have sworn that her smile was her brightest yet.

“Then I’ll try my best to keep things interesting.” She pumped her fists excitedly.

“I’m counting on you.” He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

And just like before, they continued to play games together. They were still together and everything was as it should be.

As if nothing’s changed at all.


	36. Unsolicited Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to Visiting Hours

Player Three has entered the field.

"Kamukura!" Enoshima squealed as she barged into the room. "I've always wanted to meet-" She stopped mid-sentence as her face instantly soured. "Wait. Who the hell is this bitch?"

Nanami briefly looked up from her console. "Hm? You didn't tell me you were having guests."

"Do unauthorized personnel count?" He retorted as he continued to play with a bored expression.

"Unauthorized? Does that mean-"

"HEY! Don't just cut me out of the script just like that!" Enoshima loudly complained as she rudely cut off Nanami. She then changed her voice to that of a hopeless romantic and started squealing in a sickly sweet voice. "I've been pinning over Kamukura ever since I read his file! It was despair at first sight! This must be what they call destiny, right? I know right!"

Nanami tilted her head in concern. "Huh? But isn't his file confidential? How did you-"

In the next moment, Nanami was staring dangerously close at the pointed edge of a stick that Enoshima was holding.

"Cut me off one more time and I'll make sure to return the favor tenfold~" Enoshima threatened in a sing-song tone.

Nanami was frozen in shock. She didn't expect this new person to be so violent and she was too surprised that she had forgotten that she could move. Sweat trickled down her neck as her eye was still staring transfixed at the stick that was threatening to blind her. She didn't know how long she was frozen but her fear was diffused easily when a hand gently pulled her aside.

"Don't mind her. No harm won't fall on you." Kamukura said in his usual blank tone but it was comforting enough for her.

"Mm, I believe in you." She said with a small and relieved smile.

Meanwhile Enoshima didn't even try to hide her disgust. "What are you, her dark knight or something?" She fake gagged. "See this is why I hate the romance genre! So cliche! So predictable!"

Kamukura's hand did not leave Nanami's shoulder as he calmly addressed Enoshima, "State your business."

"Straight to the point! You're definitely the type who gets things done! I like that in a man!" She shrieked and fidgeted but when she saw that he wasn't reacting at all, she decided to change her persona. She mellowed down. "Alright. Here's the deal. I'm going to pitch in a sales talk." She paused as she smiled widely. "But you already know what I'm here for, right?"

He eyed her levelly as he answered, "...Despair."

"Right! Despair!" She agreed as she gloated and her voice echoed in the room. "Despair is chaos! Despair is the one thing in the world that's unpredictable!" She dramatically raised a finger at him. "And to you who have grown bored with the world, despair is salvation!"

"..." He made no comment on that.

"And I have come here to give you despair! I am here to save you!" She proclaimed with a twisted grin and a manic glaze in her eyes. "Despair will bring excitement back into your life! Excitement that cannot be found anywhere else! Only despair is unpredictable! Only I can save you!"

The silence stretched for a long while and the tension in room weighed heavy on them.

"How boring." Kamukura finally answered with an uninterested tone. "Your despair is more predictable than you make it to be." He stated matter-of-factly. "Joining your cause would make no difference in my life."

"HUUUH?!" Enoshima squawked in outrage. "And how is what you're doing right now any better??" She pointed at him and scowled. "Just look at you! All holed up in here playing games you know you'll win every time!"

Kamukura was silent for a while until he finally spoke, "...Not necessarily."

"See! I told you so! Now join me and-" Enoshima backtracked when her mind had finally processed the contradiction in his words. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"That's right. I beat him one time!" Nanami said with a proud grin.

"You... what?" Enoshima stepped back in disbelief. This wasn't what her analysis predicted. How could a shsl gamer beat shsl hope when the latter had more than enough talents to overcompensate in game of versus? It just didn't make sense! It was highly improbable! Absolutely crazy! "But that's impossible!" She argued against her.

Nanami shook her head as she then explained, "Nothing's impossible. If you just give it a try then you can do anything!"

"Oh, god. You've got hope germs all over you." Enoshima grimaced as she shivered in disgust. And then something inside her head clicked as she stared at this ball of disgusting hope. "Don't tell me... this is all your fault! You infected him with your hope dope!" She raged on as she stomped her feet in frustration. "Goddammit! I knew I should've gotten here sooner!"

"As you can see, I have already found something... interesting." Kamukura said with a tone of finality as his eyes narrowed threateningly at her. "There's nothing for you to gain here so I suggest you leave."

"But what if-" Now it was Enoshima's turn to be cut off as her world suddenly blacked out.

Player Three was forced logged out.


	37. Secret Ending Unlocked

The GOAL was right before her.

Nanami limped forward with what remained of her strength. Her body screamed in agony as pain coursed more than blood in her veins. But she gritted her own screams as she slowly, painfully, but surely made progress. She can’t give up now not when everyone was waiting for her. She still had to see everyone again and tell them that she’s alright. She had the hope that everything will turn out alright.

Just a little bit further and she’d make it through this. She’d make it through and reunite with all her friends. She’d make it through alive.

And as she opened the door to what would be her salvation, she had a vision. She saw a bright and hopeful future where her dear classmates and her beloved teacher was on the other side with open smiles. All of her friends were there and welcoming her back. She smiled as she reached out towards them.

But rather than a hand grasping hers, a spear shot at her instead.

And missed her.

Spikes burst forth from the floor but none of them even touched her.

It happened all too fast for her fading mind to comprehend all too soon but she was aware that she had just narrowly missed death. Had no one intervened, her body would have been pierced through and she would have died a gruesome death. It never registered in her mind that it could have been a trap. She was just so tired from going through the maze, she was just so focused on getting back to safety, she was just so relieved at seeing the faces of her friends– she was just so much of a mixture of feelings that she poured all her strength into willpower and so none was left for logical thoughts.

Rather than an actual goal, she had almost walked in to her ending.

When she reached out towards her vision, someone else had reached out to her first.

“…Hinata?” She knowingly asked even without looking back.

“…” Kamukura stared at her blankly, his hand was still tightly holding on to her hoodie as if he was holding on to her for dear life.

“It’s you… isn’t it, Hinata?” She asked him again but hardly any recognition registered in his eyes. Even so, she couldn’t have been happier to see him again despite the circumstances. “Thank you for saving me.”

Now that she wasn’t alone anymore, she felt as if she didn’t need to do this alone either. She had someone to share this burden with or so she thought. And so her body finally caught up with her actual state as her knees gave out. She slumped on the floor, her breaths forced and ragged. But even so, her heart was still pumping. She was still alive. Exhausted and bloodied but still alive. Alive and with company. She was not alone. She was going to meet with everyone else again.

She had hope and now she had the SHSL Hope with her.

“…I don’t understand.” He muttered as he looked down on her broken form. His had had never left her hoodie so he was supporting her to keep her sitting up.

“Don’t understand… what?” She asked slowly, getting the words out in between her labored breaths.

“I don’t understand this at all.” He repeated and although his words were that of confusion, his face was still void of emotion. “Why did I save you? Why did I feel compelled to save you?”

“You don’t remember me… do you?” She paused and then shook her head. This time her voice came out more certain as she stared him in the eyes with determination. “No, that’s wrong. Maybe you do remember. Or at least some part of you does… I think.”

“How foolish.” He continued in his passive voice. “It’s impossible for me to remember anything from my former self. Everything was erased.”

“Nothing’s impossible.” She refuted and continued with unflinching resolve, “If it’s you, you can do anything.”

“Because I’m SHSL Hope?” He asked.

Nanami shook her head. “No, it has nothing to do with that.” And then the oddest smile touched her lips. It was reminiscent, bittersweet, and just a bit hopeful as she said, “There’s more to life than just talent.”

Kamukura didn’t understand why he felt a tug at his heart when she uttered those words.

“You can do it because you’re you. As long as you try and give it your best, you’ll surely be able to do anything.” She continued to convince him. “Like just now, you were able to remember me, right? That’s why you chose to save me.”

“…I don’t know.” And a sudden realization came upon Kamukura. He didn’t know. He didn’t understand this. For the first time ever since he existed, he was truly at a lost.

Perhaps this was the unknown he was looking for.

“It’s okay if you don’t know the answers yet.” She said understandingly. "We’ll have plenty of time to look for them later. I’ll be sure to help you along the way.“

“Even in this situation, you’re still trying to help others.”

That’s Nanami for you.

Kamukura didn’t know where the thought came from but it automatically finished his sentence before he had formed it. It was as if it was his thought but at the same time it wasn’t. It was more like a thought lying dormant inside him. A shard of his erased personality.

A remnant of his former self.

“You… cannot die.” He declared with an unreadable expression.

Nanami was an unknown he could not afford to lose just yet.

She gave him an exhausted yet genuine smile. “Don’t worry. I don’t plan to die here.”

She reached out again with her hand.

“We still have lots of games to play, right?” Despite her horrible state, it only made her hope shine brighter.

“Perhaps so…” He deadpanned as his other hand stretched.

And this time, the hand she had reached out with was answered by a warmth.

Nanami may have missed the GOAL but in doing so, she had unlocked another route. Now she had her Player Two to help her.


	38. It's Not Yet Game Over

This was the end for Nanami.

In the end, she couldn’t do anything at all. It was impossible for her to win an unbeatable game and yet even so she still hoped against all odds. Even now with her broken body, her spirit wasn’t shattered at all. She was still holding on to hope. Not just hope for her but for her classmates.

“Everyone…” She started as memories of the all the cherished persons in her life flashed behind her eyes. Her vision blurred as she called out her feelings for them. “I love you all…”

Tears flowed from her eyes and mixed with the blood on her face.

“I…” She cried with all her heart, with all that’s left of her life. “I don’t want… to die.”

But she was dying.

“I wanted to stay…” She yearned with desperation as she remembered all of their memories together. “with my classmates…!”

But she’s separated with them.

“I wanted to play games again…” She cried harder. And her voice was now barely above a whisper, her throat was raw and her lungs were giving out. “with Hinata…”

But Hinata wasn’t himself anymore.

She tried to reach out to him with the last of her strength. “We could’ve played games again…”

She reached out.

Only to have a warmth envelope her hand.

“…Perhaps, we still could.” Kamukura replied with an unreadable face and emotionless tone.

Her vision was already fading but she wanted to hold on to the hand holding on to her. “Hinata…?”

“…No, I’m no longer Hinata.” He answered cryptically. “But it is precisely because I am no longer my former self that I can save you.”

“You can… save me?” She breathed out.

“Yes, I can.” He paused as she felt his grip tighten slightly. “And I will.”

The warmth of his hand was a nice contrast to her cold body and it took all of her willpower to stay conscious. But she wasn’t afraid anymore. She wasn’t alone anymore. And she believed in him.

His hand was still holding on to her just as she was holding on to hope.

“I… knew it.” She smiled, this time there was no fear or desperation marring it. Her smile was one full of trust and hope. “If it’s you… you can do anything.”

Before Nanami blacked out, the last thing she saw was Kamukura’s face and how he was crying just as much as she was.

This wasn’t the end for Nanami not when Kamukura just gave her an extra life.


	39. Remember Me

Kamukura stared at the soon to be corpse of the girl.

“Hinata…” She barely breathed. Her very life escaping from her lips. Her words were mixed with her blood and came out raw and weak and dying. “It’s you… isn’t it?”

Kamukura just stared at her. Even now in her final moments, rather than plead for her to be saved, she was still thinking of the sake of others. She was still thinking of him… his past self.

“It is you… isn’t it?” She repeated, much weaker this time.

No, it wasn’t him. He was not Hinata. And yet…

“Yes, it’s me.” The words escaped his lips before he even formed the thought.

Kamukura doesn’t know why he lied. The action itself was illogical. There was nothing to gain from lying and it won’t change her situation at all. She wasn’t going to survive this. He wasn’t this Hinata. And yet he still lied about the latter.

“Liar.” Nanami accused him and although weak, there was a smile on her face as she said this. “But thanks for… trying to make me feel… better.”

“…” He wasn’t trying to make her feel better. He wasn’t trying to do anything at all. He’s not even sure what he was trying to achieve by lying to her in the first place. He just doesn’t know. “If you already knew the answer then why do you keep calling me by my former self’s name?”

“I guess… I was still… hoping.” She said in between ragged breaths. The weak smile she had was growing melancholic with every drop of blood she was losing by the second. “Can’t you… remember at all?”

“It’s impossible.” He answered with a tone of finality. “All the memories of my former life have been permanently erased.”

“Nothing’s impossible. You can do anything… if it’s you…” She smiled at him as she propped herself up with. Every ounce of energy she used just shortened whatever dwindling life she had left. “I’m sure that if you just give it a try then it’ll work out.”

Nanami did her best. She was always giving her best even until now. Despite the inhumane state of her body, she tried her best to stand up and prove her point. Her body screamed of pain and death but she still pushed on. But no matter how much she pushed her body, the pain had pulled her down to the bloodsoaked floor of failure.

Kamukura just stared on blankly.

“I guess…” She still smiled despite this. “I can’t really do anything… ” She gasped and gritted her teeth. “To help you…” She forced the words out along with more of her blood. “I’m sorry…”

Kamukura just stared on emotionless despite her desperate display.

“I wanted to play games again with Hinata…” She cried, her tears mixed in with her blood. And her voice was now barely above a whisper, her throat was raw and her lungs were giving out. She tried to reach out to him with the last of her strength. “We could’ve played games again…” She reached out.

But her hand never reached him.

Kamukura was no longer staring at Nanami but at her corpse.

And as he held her hairpin, he was still staring.

Staring until his vision blurred.

And it’s only then that he confirmed that there was some truth to her words. She was right all along. He could do anything. He could even remember her.


	40. Leveling Up Social Link

“Hey, Hinata. What level are we on?” She casually asked him one time in the midst of their gaming.

“Uhh, I think we’re on the level 16? I’m not sure.” He answered distractedly as he mashed on the buttons of his console.

“That’s not what I meant.” She puffed her cheeks out at him.

He had to get through the wave first so there was a lag time before his reply. “Oh. Then what did you mean?”

She on the other hand was breezing through the game so she there was no delay in her words. She pursed her lips as she asked, “Like have we hit enough flags already?”

Huh? But they were playing Gala-Omega. There weren’t any flags here.

“Flags? Wait. Which game are we talking about again?” He asked all the more confused now.

“It’s not about a game.” She paused the game and pouted at him.

“It’s not? Then what is it?” That seemed to bring his full attention. She rarely paused the game and especially when it was her favorite game they were playing.

“What I meant was…” She trailed off and then mumbled to herself.

“I’m sorry what did you say?” He asked as he sided closer to her.

“Social link.” Nanami finally got the words out as she leaned forward him too close for him not to blush. She stared at him with a serious expression as she questioned him, “What’s our social link level so far?”

Hinata blinked in confusion. “O-kay. How is this not about a game?”

Nanami puffed her cheeks at him. “Seriously. Even though I’m trying my best here to activate a cutscene and myabe even get a CG, we’re not even moving forward at all.” She sighed in exasperation as she muttered to herself. “I really do suck at dating sims.”

“Dating sim? So this is about a game?” He asked again.

She shook her head. “No, I’m just using the games as reference. I’ve been trying to activate a flag so that we can go from friends to more than friends but it seems like I haven’t earned enough points yet.” She said it so casually so innocently that he was just so taken aback.

Hinata stared at her in shock. Did she just imply what he thought she implied?

He gulped and then heistantly asked, “You… want us to get together?”

“Sure. When do you want to meet up?” She answered obliviously.

“No, that’s not what I meant.” His heart hammered wildly in his chest. He can’t believe the words he’s about to say but if she was brave enough to make the first move then he should have enough courage to follow-up. “I meant together-together. As in…” He gulped and then with a mix of excitement and trepidation he asked her, “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

But all that anxiety quickly melted away when she smiled warmly at him and answered tenderly, “I thought you’d never ask.”

The bond between Hinata and Nanami grew stronger that day.


	41. Lies

“Isn’t he just some loser?”

The words smoothly flowed out of her mouth as if they were her own. They weren’t. She was just bluffing her way for him to get out of harm’s way. Out of Junko’s way. Because she knew for a fact just how destructive her twin could be especially once she has taken interest in someone. So she wanted to divert her attention away from him. Far far away from him. And so she bluffed. Her acting skills were getting better and she could have easily believed her words to be sincere but she doubted that her sister was fooled. Nothing gets past Junko but still, Mukuro tried.

Those words that she blurted out? She didn’t mean it.

She didn’t mean to fall for him either.

All Mukuro expected from Hope’s Peak Academy was to be reunited with her sister whom she loved dearly. There wasn’t much going on for her. Aside from being a soldier, all she has left was her sister. And choosing to attend Hope’s Peak meant choosing one over the other. Naturally she chose her precious and only family. She’s not interested in school at all, she’s just here because her twin was here. As long as she could be near Junko then that would be enough for her.

It should have been enough for her until…

“Ah!” Someone yelled as they tripped– someone whom she’d been eyeing on all this time.

With exceptional speed, she was able to dash to the scene and catch the person’s back before they even hit the floor. With her other hand, she swiftly took the box from their hands and meticulously caught all of the falling contents in it. All of this happened in just a blink of their eyes without any untoward incident. Crisis averted.

The person blinked a few times until it dawned to them that they were safe and fortunately, not crushed by a pile of tools. “That… was a close one.” They let out a sigh of relief and then turned to her. “Thanks for saving me, Mukuro!” And he gave her a grateful smile.

That same smile he gave her the first time they met.

The smile that got her thinking of other things for the first time. The smile that made her see more than just her sister and despair. The smile that gave her feelings which she still couldn’t understand what they meant. That same smile he would always give her even though all she did was take. It was a smile that she found herself looking forward to seeing more often than not.

Makoto’s smile was a force to be reckoned with for Mukuro.

“No problem.” She replied as she reluctantly let go of his back. Any more of this contact would be too much for her especially since she already felt a blush creeping on her cheeks.

But she didn’t want to let go of him just yet.

“Need help?” She asked as she effortlessly raised the box she held with one hand.

“Ah, yes actually. It’s kind of embarrassing for me to admit this but it’s a bit heavy for me.” He sheepishly scratched the back of his head and laughed lightly. “It looks like I’m going to rely on you some more. If that’s okay with you?”

Laughter also suited him, she thought.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” She shrugged and then they proceeded to head towards the storage room.

They walked together in amicable silence for the most part. It was nice if not awkward although that might be just on her part. He looked absolutely oblivious as usual but that just added to his charm. He always had this positive aura surrounding him which was infectious. He was ridiculously optimistic which should have been a weakness. But instead it became his strenth, it became their strength. Whenever someone had their doubts, he was always there to help them get back up.

And no matter how unbearable it was, he would still smile.

“Hey, Mukuro.” He spoke up. He was also smiling right now but it was more of a bittersweet kind. “A lot of things has happened, hasn’t it? It feels like it was only just the other day that we were hanging out with everyone without a care in the world.” His face then twisted into a grimace. “And then yesterday… that tragedy happened.”

The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. The tragedy that Junko had set up.

“And now all of a sudden, we’re locking ourselves up in school until things calm down. It’s almost as if the world has ended and we’re the few  survivors left.” He chortled but there was no humor in his voice only sadness. “When I say it out loud, doesn’t it all sound crazy?”

No, not at all. It’s not crazy. It’s just absolutely despairing.

“Actually, that’s pretty much what’s happening.” She stated matter-of-factly. It hasn’t even been a week since everything started falling apart. It was just like he said. It happened literally just yesterday and the state of the world had plummeted just as quickly.

“I guess there’s no other way of looking at this, huh.” He solemnly commented. And then just like he always did, he got back up with his ridiculous optimism. “Well it can’t be helped. After everything’s that happened, this had to be done. This was for the best. We made the right decision.”

If only she could tell him just how wrong it was.

“Everyone’s entrusting their hopes onto us. And I want to answer their hopes.” He said with unflinching resolve. “And I also believe in this. In us. We’ll surivive this, I’m sure of it.”

She’s not so sure about that. Not with what Junko had planned for them. There was no survival, only despair.

“Don’t you think so, Mukuro?” He smiled at her once more and it was his most hopeful smile just yet.

Makoto’s smile weighed heavy on her conscience.

“…I think so too.” She lied through her teeth.

Mukuro wanted that smile to last longer.


	42. Why Don't You Just Die Already?

Junko’s despair plan was perfect except for just one minor problem named Naegi.

While it’s true that he may look like just some wimp, the truth was that he was actually just some weakass wimp. She shouldn’t even be wasting her time on him because honestly, what’s the worse that he could do, right? He was just some average-looking kid with the usual sense of plainness and normalcy around him that he wasn’t even supposed to be worth mentioning. His personality was absolutely predictable because he was just such a boring person in general but as for his luck…

She couldn’t read his luck at all.

That’s the problem. Her talent of SHSL Analyst was absolutely no match for his SHSL Luck because of how unpredictable his talent was. There was no luck cycle for him, he just had these random bouts of luck which was even hard to pinpoint if they were good or bad. But how would this put a dent on her plans? Surely his luck wouldn’t affect them at all. Wrong! Never underestimate the power of luck. A lot of historical events have happened through some form of sheer luck and so it was a force to reckon with.

That’s why Junko had to eliminate Naegi at all costs.

If only it were that easy.

Okay so maybe throwing a wrench at him was too straightforward. Sure, she could do finesse as well. She’s not some brute who would use blunt force anyways. So one time she pulled out a gun on him when he had his back turned on her. He was just literally one meter away from him and there was no way for her to miss. Her aim was on point.

“Bye-bye, bitch.” She murmured as she pulled the trigger.

Her aim was on point. If only a metal plate hadn’t flown by and intercepted the bullet in the nick of time. It passed right between them and crashed onto the wall with  a loud clank.

What the hell? Will someone explain why the fuck was there a metal plate flying!

“Are you okay?” Sakura asked in concern as she approached them. “I was trying to pull off one of the defective plates but it had slipped my hand. It was much lighter than I expected.”

What the fuck. Those things weighed a shit ton okay. No wonder she was called ogre like holy shit that strength was inhuman.

“We’re okay. I didn’t even notice it pass us by.” Naegi smiled easily as he continued to engage in conversation with Sakura.

Sure, smile it up while he can because that was just a fluke. Like how could he even dodge a bullet like that? She expected something stereotypical like her gun to have jammed or anything else but this bullshit. Like how lucky could he be? He may have survived this time but there were bounds of other chances. His luck was unpredictable so surely it’d fail on him at some point, right?

Oh, how wrong she was.

Okay so blunt force was out and so were guns. There’s still loads of ways to kill a person. Trust her, she’s a murderer! But that’s just it. There were just so many ways to get rid of him but none of it was working on him due to strange forces at work. Each and every single damn time. He’d always narrowly miss death as if the grim reaper himself didn’t want anything to do with him.

It was like he had some sort of armor… like a plot armor.

She tried to stab him once. Twice. Thrice. Okay, a lot of times. They were in the kitchen and she thought, oh look this seemed like a nice place for an “accident” to occur so she took a knife out and straight out tried to stab him while making it look like an accident of course.

“Oops.” She said as she pretended to slip, her hand tightly holding on to a knife and it was aimed straight for his heart.

But she had also accidentally knocked over the pepper. “Achoo!” He sneezed and his body just narrowly missed the blade.

Tch. She missed her chance and now she was dramatically posed on the floor.

He rubbedd his itchy nose and opened his irritated eyes, squinting. “Are you okay, Enoshima?” He asked sincerely.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She said witha practiced smile as she got up.

So normally Junko would have stopped any further attempt right there but for some reason she decided to just fuck it. Wouldn’t it be more despairing if he died because she tried the same trick again?

With that, she pretended to have tripped again, “Watch out!” She said with a second delay. This time for sure, she’ll stab him and he’ll die.

He sneezed again, this time it was powerful enough to make him fall onto his back and completely missed her knife.

What the actual fuck? Not this shit again!

More annoyed than determined, Junko tried to stab him again. And again. And again and again. She’s not even making an effort to disguise her actions anymore. She was clearly out to kill him and she had made absolutely no progress at all. What’s worse was that he had misinterpretated all of her attempts as accidents which just infuriated her. How hard could it be to just stab a person? Apparently, it’s harder than it looks.

Keep calm, Junko. Okay. New plan.

She could always count on good old suffocation, right? After all, if she couldn’t kill him with weapons then she could just try to kill him by eliminating his means to survive. Plus, she didn’t necessarily have to be there to pull it off. She just had to set up the thing and the sauna looked like it was about to have its first “malfunction”. So she had Naegi go there, which he complied much to his obliviousness, and everything was going according to plan.

The plan failed.

The sauna did in fact malfunction but it wasn’t the way she had set it up to work. The heating system broke and so did the lock on the door. Sure he ended up staying there for a few hours but the most he was suffering with was boredom. It wasn’t even that uncomfortable inside. And how could she forget the fact that he was still very much alive?? Like this was getting ridiculous!

Every attempt she made at his life became more desperate one after another.

Electrocution? Power outage happened. Hanging? The rope broke before it could even crush his windpipe. Poison? Actually the poison would have worked if only he didn’t drop his drink when someone bumped into him. She could have sworn that Naegi was doing this on purpose!

Junko didn’t know exactly when it began but at some point, her murder attempts spiralled into petty attacks.

She tried scratching him with a rusty pair of scissors. Maybe tetanus was a better killer than her. She managed to scratch him but then she found out that it was on the unrusted side goddammit! But she was making progress, right? He got a wound so maybe she was on the right track. She tried paper cuts on him and he did get a few but all of them were on the palm of his hands and there was no way he would bleed out of them. Foiled again dammit!

She knew that it was kind of possible to kill a person through brain freeze if done right so she roped him into an ice cream chugging contest. He lost the contest and he didn’t even die. So onwards to the next scheme. She even considered having him die from unhealthy diet by going on a binge eat of junk food with him. She only realized the day the after that night that it would take a long time before he’d feel the effects of that. On a side note, she also considered diabetes as an alternative.

She made failed attempt after failed attempt but no matter what she did, he just kept on surviving afterwards.

“Why don’t you just die already?” Junko wailed and bawled out loud.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he will at some point.” Naegi consoled her.

By the way, they were watching a film. The point was that he would die of boredom but at this rate, this was killing her more than him.

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” She yelled out all of her frustrations as he continued to pat her with concern.

Ah, this must be despair.


	43. Unsolicited Visitor

Player Three has entered the field.

“Kamukura!” Enoshima squealed as she barged into the room. “I’ve always wanted to meet-” She stopped mid-sentence as her face instantly soured. “Wait. Who the hell is this bitch?”

Nanami briefly looked up from her console. “Hm? You didn’t tell me you were having guests.”

“Do unauthorized personnel count?” He retorted as he continued to play with a bored expression.

“Unauthorized? Does that mean-”

“HEY! Don’t just cut me out of the script just like that!” Enoshima loudly complained as she rudely cut off Nanami. She then changed her voice to that of a hopeless romantic and started squealing in a sickly sweet voice. “I’ve been pinning over Kamukura ever since I read his file! It was despair at first sight! This must be what they call destiny, right? I know right!”

Nanami tilted her head in concern. “Huh? But isn’t his file confidential? How did you-”

In the next moment, Nanami was staring dangerously close at the pointed edge of a stick that Enoshima was holding.

“Cut me off one more time and I’ll make sure to return the favor tenfold~” Enoshima threatened in a sing-song tone.

Nanami was frozen in shock. She didn’t expect this new person to be so violent and she was too surprised that she had forgotten that she could move. Sweat trickled down her neck as her eye was still staring transfixed at the stick that was threatening to blind her. She didn’t know how long she was frozen but her fear was diffused easily when a hand gently pulled her aside.

“Don’t mind her. No harm will fall on you.” Kamukura said in his usual blank tone but it was comforting enough for her.

“Mm, I believe in you.” She said with a small and relieved smile.

Meanwhile Enoshima didn’t even try to hide her disgust. “What are you, her dark knight or something?” She fake gagged. “See this is why I hate the romance genre! So cliche! So predictable!”

Kamukura’s hand did not leave Nanami’s shoulder as he calmly addressed Enoshima, “State your business.”

“Straight to the point! You’re definitely the type who gets things done! I like that in a man!” She shrieked and fidgeted but when she saw that he wasn’t reacting at all, she decided to change her persona. She mellowed down. “Alright. Here’s the deal. I’m going to pitch in a sales talk.” She paused as she smiled widely. “But you already know what I’m here for, right?”

He eyed her levelly as he answered, “…Despair.”

“Right! Despair!” She agreed as she gloated and her voice echoed in the room. “Despair is chaos! Despair is the one thing in the world that’s unpredictable!” She dramatically raised a finger at him. “And to you who have grown bored with the world, despair is salvation!”

“…” He made no comment on that.

“And I have come here to give you despair! I am here to save you!” She proclaimed with a twisted grin and a manic glaze in her eyes. “Despair will bring excitement back into your life! Excitement that cannot be found anywhere else! Only despair is unpredictable! Only I can save you!”

The silence stretched for a long while and the tension in room weighed heavy on them.

“How boring.” Kamukura finally answered with an uninterested tone. “Your despair is more predictable than you make it to be.” He stated matter-of-factly. “Joining your cause would make no difference in my life.”

“HUUUH?!” Enoshima squawked in outrage. “And how is what you’re doing right now any better??” She pointed at him and scowled. “Just look at you! All holed up in here playing games you know you’ll win every time!”

Kamukura was silent for a while until he finally spoke, “…Not necessarily.”

“See! I told you so! Now join me and-” Enoshima backtracked when her mind had finally processed the contradiction in his words. “Wait, what did you just say?”

“That’s right. I beat him one time!” Nanami said with a proud grin.

“You… what?” Enoshima stepped back in disbelief. This wasn’t what her analysis predicted. How could a shsl gamer beat shsl hope when the latter had more than enough talents to overcompensate in game of versus? It just didn’t make sense! It was highly improbable! Absolutely crazy! “But that’s impossible!” She argued against her.

Nanami shook her head as she then explained, “Nothing’s impossible. If you just give it a try then you can do anything!”

“Oh, god. You’ve got hope germs all over you.” Enoshima grimaced as she shivered in disgust. And then something inside her head clicked as she stared at this ball of disgusting hope. “Don’t tell me… this is all your fault! You infected him with your hope dope!” She raged on as she stomped her feet in frustration. "Goddammit! I knew I should’ve gotten here sooner!“

“As you can see, I have already found something… interesting.” Kamukura said with a tone of finality as his eyes narrowed threateningly at her. “There’s nothing for you to gain here so I suggest you leave.”

“But what if-” Now it was Enoshima’s turn to be cut off as her world suddenly blacked out.

Player Three was forced logged out.


	44. The Price of Living

_Nanami may have lived on that day but at what cost?_

“I don’t want… to die.”

This was the last thought that gripped her heart as she desperately tried to hold on to life as it quickly slipped through her fingers. And this was also the first thought that came to her mind the moment she opened her eyes.

“I don’t want to die!”

Her mind screamed as her body bolted upright. That was her first mistake as she soon realized just how battered, bruised, and broken her body was. An agonized moan escaped her lips as she felt as though she may have torn open wounds. It’s only then that an epiphany dawned on her as her eyes frantically scanned her body. She expected to see a corpse but instead she saw her body. And although there’s more bandages than skin showing, she knows that it’s hers and that it is still working and alive.

Nanami had miraculously lived.

But her celebration was short-lived as the monitor in her room lit up.

“Good morning, class rep!” A sickeningly sweet voice filled the room and she almost reeled in from the flashback of memories that came with it.

“…You!” She yelled hoarsely, though her throat was dry, she was filled to the brim with unpleasant emotions towards this person.

“Yes, it is I! The Great Enoshima!” She bellowed with pride and then instantly switched to a more nurturing personality. “But we’re not here to talk about me. Let’s talk about you instead. How are you feeling, dearie? Aside from the usual unbearable pain of life that is. Anything I could get you? Water? Games?” She then irritably asked her, “Well if you aren’t going to ask for anything then is it too much for me to ask for some gratitude? Sheesh! You’d think that after saving someone’s life that they’d act all indebted to you, what a hoax!”

Nanami blinked. Something about that last sentence didn’t add up as she asked with trepidation, “You… saved me?”

“Well, DUH!” Enoshima confirmed more forcefully than necessary as she continued to rant, “I mean, who else could have done it? You didn’t see your friends rushing in to save your ass, now did you?”

That had caused her heart to twist uncomfortably as she weakly tried to defend her friends, “I’m sure… they had their reasons.”

If Enoshima had heard her then she most likely didn’t care as she continued without skipping a beat, “And it couldn’t have been your teacher because she’s the bitch who got you into this shitstorm in the first place!”

Another heartache, this time more painful than the last. That betrayal had hurt her even though she knew that it wasn’t her teacher’s fault. “She just wasn’t… thinking right.”

“And let’s not forget your favorite~” Enoshima said in a sing-song tone and the sweetness of her voice just made what she said all the more hard to swallow as a strong bitterness rose in her throat. “Kamukura or ‘Hinata’ as you so fondly call him, obviously didn’t give a shit about you because he just watched the damn thing the whole time.” She loudly barked and complained, “I mean, SHSL Talent and all, I could easily name 10 talents at the top of my mind that could have you know, saved you and stuff.”

And the most painful of heartaches had finally struck her. Why didn’t he save her? He didn’t even try. At that time she wanted to save him more than herself but now that she was alive and able to look back, she now has to face the truth. While she was trying her best, he wasn’t trying at all. And that fact held her heart in a vice grip, tightening ever so slightly with every thought and flashback.

“He’s just…” She started weakly but she couldn’t even finish her sentence.

Nanami was too busy feeling terrible and looking down that she didn’t see the malicious grin on Enoshima’s face. “I’m pretty sure he could have saved you if he wanted to.” She prattled on in a casual tone. “Goes to show how much of a friend he is, huh?”

“…” Nanami wanted to argue. She wanted to tell her how wrong she was and how great of a friend Hinata was. She wanted to object with all her heart. But her strength had long since left her. The words were caught in between her chest and her throat and for some reason, the strength she needed to get them out was just lacking. Enoshima was wrong, Nanami knew that for sure. But she’d protest on another time, when she’s feeling better.

“Helloooo? Did you die halfway through the convo? How rude!” Enoshima whined through the screen.

Nanami shook her head as she composed herself. In the meanwhile, there’s also another thing that was bothering her and oddly enough, the words flow from her mouth easily though with trepidation. She felt as though she might regret asking this but she couldn’t help but still question, “…So why did YOU save me?”

There was a pregnant pause in between.

Enoshima’s smile twisted in the wrong way. “Why indeed?”

She left that question hanging in the air for one whole minute.

And then she clapped her hands. “We’ll save the answer to that question for later. After all, we have loooots of time to talk now.” She said rather cheerfully and even flashed her a peace sign. “Hey, wouldn’t you like to see how your friends are doing?”

Before Nanami could even voice her agreement, the screen had changed. Clips of her friends were being played and under any other circumstance, she would’ve been relieved to see her friends.

But not like this.

It was like a montage full of horror and suffering but that wasn’t the worst part of it. The absolute worst part was that all of these were caused by very same friends whose faces she recognized. They were wreaking havoc across the world and they looked like they were enjoying it. It took all of her strength just not to throw up from some of the images. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing and at the same time, she had a sinking feeling that all of this was true. An ugly truth.

They were her friends and yet they were also SHSL Despair.

“T-This can’t be real.” She murmured in disbelief as the video played on and more horrifying acts were shown. “They would never…” She protested weakly but even that died on her lips as she saw another gruesome scene. “This isn’t…”

And in contrast to Nanami, Enoshima looked like she was enjoying all of this.  "Look, look! After seeing you go through all that, all that hardship and pain, all that fighting and talk about hope, in the end they just chose despair!“ She gloated in her face as she maniacally cackled. “Take a closer look at what you’ve created.” And in a more serious voice, she finished with a tone of finality. “This is what you lived for and fought for.”

This is… _what she lived and fought for?_ This… _despair?_

“I…” No, this was wrong. This wasn’t… This wasn’t what she wanted. This wasn’t what should have happened. They weren’t supposed to turn into despair, they were supposed to not give up and hold on to hope! That’s right… Even though she’s feeling so hopeless right now, she musn’t… lose hope. “I…”

But Nanami also knew from experience that there were just battles that you couldn’t win and that in the end, she couldn’t do anything.

_“I wanted to stay… with my classmates…!”_

She was losing something precious.

_“I wanted to play games again… with Hinata…”_

Something irreplaceable was dying inside of her.

_“We could’ve played games again…”_

It was something important but she can’t seem to remember what it was anymore.

“Everyone…” There were tears in her eyes but more disconcerting was the despair in them. _“I love you all…”_

Nanami may have lived on that day but her hope had already died before her.


	45. Game Master

“I love games! I want to share this love with everyone!”

Chiaki Nanami despaired.

There’s so many games to play in the world that she couldn’t decide on which one to play first. That’s why she decided not to play any of them. Don’t get her wrong, those pre-existing games are fun and all but it’s not quite the fun she’s looking for. They all seem to lack a certain something to them. If she wanted everyone to see what’s so great about games then they only deserve the best games out there. And right now, there’s nothing out there quite up to match for her love.

That’s why she started making her own games.

Games that weren’t just fun, they were also absolutely despairing. At first she created her very first indie videogame which turned out to be a success. Everyone who downloaded the free-to-play game of the year had despaired within the first playthrough. But that wasn’t enough.

“Games are more fun when played with everyone!”

With some help, she was able to create a multiplayer game with local-play mode and online mode. That way, everyone can join in on the fun. Now this turned out to be better than its predecessor. The game spread like a virus and all of its players were instantly infected with despair. With every new player registered, Nanami couldn’t help but giggle at all the new friends she was making. Everyone was having so much fun! A lot of people also died while playing the game but that’s also part of the fun.

But no matter how much fun she was having, she still felt as though there was something amiss. While it’s true that she liked playing with her newly found friends, she also missed her old friends. “I want to play games with my classmates again.” She sighed.

That’s when an idea hit her. She could play games with them again now. She almost forgot that obvious fact. They’re scattered out there somewhere and all she had to do was to gather them for a round of games. Her heart drummed in excitement. Oh, but what kind of games should they play though? These were with her precious friends so this had to be special.

A special and fun game just for her and her beloved class.

Her hand unconsciously let go of the controller she was holding. That’s right. No ordinary videogame would suffice. It has to be bigger, better, bolder. It has to be something they can all enjoy to the fullest together unlike any of their previous experiences. It has to be more fun than anything she has ever played before. She smiled widely as her eyes sparkled with despair. Yes, the ultimate game filled with ultimate “fun”.

Not long after that, the first high school reunion of Class 77th was held.

“Everyone, I missed you all very much!” Nanami greeted them all with a smile that was slightly more twisted than they remembered. “There’s so much I want to tell you and so much that I want to do with you again now that we’re all gathered here.” She spoke in a soft and innocent voice that contrasted the malicious glint in her eyes. “But I guess what I really want to do first is for us to play a game again just like old times.”

She remembered how she was dying at some point in the past and how her wish was to play games again with everyone. Her lips curled into a grin because her wish was finally coming true. Her so called “hope” was being answered. They were together again and they would play a game. The most awful and most tragic game ever known.

Nanami’s smile was wrong on so many levels. “How about a game of mutual killing?”

This was her most despair-inducing game yet and she’s sure that everyone was going to have so much fun.


	46. Thirteenth Branch Head

Nobody knows the true identity of the thirteenth branch head… not even her.

There are rumors about her origins. Rumors where she’s seen a whole slew of suffering and been through all sorts despair before she joined Future Foundation. Everyone keeps asking her about these rumors and she always answers them in ways that only brings up more questions. It’s not that she doesn’t want anyone to know the truth, it’s just that… that is actually the truth. She’s only being honest in the fact that she truly has no idea and so she can’t provide them with answers.

There’s only one accurate story. The truth is that she was rescued by the Future Foundation and has lost all of her memories before that fateful day. All of it. Even her name. They tried to check the area for any clues to her identity but it was wiped clean of any personal belongings.

_And with no past to hold on to, she quickly latched onto the future._

The Future Foundation brought her in and raised her in a sense. They even gave her a name although she hardly acknowledges it herself. She knows it’s not her true name and she can’t help but feel irrational since she doesn’t want to be called by anything else. It just doesn’t feel right to her. So she goes by an alias instead. Or at least she does now. Ever since she was given the position as the thirteenth branch head, the first thing she did with her newly found authority was to impose that she’d be referred to as “Chief” instead. And so the rumors escalated.

“Good morning, Chief!” A member greets her in the hallway.

“Looking forward to another day, Chief!” Another member cheers at her.

“You’re looking great, Chief!” And another member compliments her.

She’s now in the main office and she smiles wide for her whole team to see. “Let’s all do our best today as well.”

What does the 13th branch actually do? Well their main specialty is information and communication. They handle the network and hotlines of Future Foundation. It’s a desk job basically. Some of her members are here because it’s the safest branch to be in and others are here because of how vital their role is. As for her… she’s only here by chance. She feels more comfortable with technology under he fingertips although she could tell that it’s still not quite the feeling she’s looking for. It’s close but not quite.

Her fingers pause at the keyboard. There it is again. That feeling. It always bothers her whenever she’s at work. As much as it feels natural to have her hands on a laptop, she also feels that it’s lacking. No, perhaps the word is too much. She feels as though she should be holding something smaller but not as small as a phone as she has tested that out before. Her hands twitch as she tries to force the non-existent memories to surface.

The screen fades to black as she pauses too long for the laptop to go on standby.

Her reflection stares back at her. She has this dazed look on her face and even now she still gets surprised by her own reflection. Sometimes she wonders if she actually used to look like this. Her hair is long and it reaches her by the waist and the only reason she’s kept it like this, despite it being bothersome to maintain, is that she thinks that maybe, _hopefully_ , someday someone would recognize her. She likes to think that it’ll help but she also can’t help but think that she’s not supposed to look this way. She feels that her hair should be shorter but she can’t find it in herself to cut it short.

Her hand unconsciously reaches out to the left fringe of her hair… _where something should be_ , she thinks. She’s not so sure.

She sighs ruefully. She got distracted on the job again. “Get your act together. People depend on you, remember? So you have to properly answer their hopes.” She admonishes herself and then quickly returns to her work. “I promised everyone that I’ll do my best. That way we can stay together.” She whispers to herself.

_She thinks that there must be an underlying memory for that but she doesn’t let it distract her this time._

It’s been a year now or was it two? Maybe even three. It’s been a while since she started this new life here at Future Foundation. It’s strange for her to be here and literally live for the future because there’s just no past for her. But that’s okay. Even though she’s lost her memories, she knows that she hasn’t lost everything. She still has her life and that’s already plenty enough to be grateful for. And no matter how hopeless it seems to be for her memories, she doesn’t lose hope. She wants to believe that there will always be hope.

_She’s sure that if she just tries hard enough, she could do anything._

That’s why she always works hard. She makes sure to always give her best no matter what the situation is. She honestly believes that anything is possible.

_Just as much as she is a symbol of hope, she too also hopes._

And then one day… her hopes are answered.

“…Nanami?” A familiar stranger calls her out by a name she hasn’t heard of in a long while.

And she doesn’t know why but she thinks she has finally found the right name.

—-  
**BONUS:  
**

## She By Any Other Name is Just as Hopeful

“…Nanami?” A familiar stranger calls her out by a name she hasn’t heard of in a long while.

There’s something about this stranger that feels awfully familiar. Her mind buzzes in alarm trying to tell her something, something important, something precious, something forgotten. A memory. In her eyes, his image is fuzzy just like her mind whenever she tries to recall a memory. It isn’t long before the rest of her vision blurs and it’s only then that she reaches out towards her face.

Only to confirm the wetness of tears on her cheeks.

_How strange of her to cry over a stranger._

She lightly wipes her eyes with her sleeves all the while taking note that he is watching her with almost the same weariness as she carries. “Nanami…” The name rolls out of her tongue, testing it. “Who’s that?”

His jaw drops at her words and shock is clearly written on his face. But he recovers quickly, maybe even too quickly, as he composes himself again and offers her a small smile. A smile that for some reason, she thinks it should have been wider. “Nanami is… a precious friend of mine.” He says with a face that’s torn between happy and just about to cry.

 _Nanami…_ the name echoes in her heart.

There’s this unseen connection with the name and she knows it as her heart beats loudly full of life whenever the name is spoken. Nanami. She repeats inside her head again. And again. And again and again. She feels this unexplainable attachment to it. There’s also this irrational fear that if she lets go of it, she’ll lose it forever this time. This time? What does she mean by that? What is with this name and why does she want to keep it so badly?

This name doesn’t bring back any memories but even so, she thinks she’s remembering feelings instead.

“You look…” The stranger pauses and she watches his struggle to find the right words. He looks conflicted over what to say and again, he steadies himself with a small smile that she thinks should be wider. “Confused.” He finally finishes his sentence. And although he says it with certainty, it sounds like it isn’t exactly  what he wanted to say.

“I guess I am.” She honestly admits. The name still bothers her but not in a bad way. It’s a welcome nostalgic feeling. She strangely wants to keep it. But there’s also another name that she needs to know and so she asks, “Who are you though?”

Again he is taken aback but this time he seems prepared for it. With a tempered smile, he introduces himself, “I’m Hinata. It’s nice to meet you.”

 _Hinata?_ That name is also strangely familiar. It’s familiar and different at the same time. It brings out a different kind of feeling when compared to Nanami. She feels hurt. There’s this sudden stab of pain in her heart at the mere mention of it and a part of her feels like she’s about to cry. But more than the pain, more than the bitterness, there’s a more prominent feeling that his name incites. She feels glad and relieved. She’s overjoyed at the sight of him and at the mention of his name and she doesn’t know why.

Her hand unconsciously reaches out towards him.

And he clasps his hand over hers.

A familiar feeling. A feeling she doesn’t remember, she doesn’t know of, but she knows deep in her heart that this is a feeling that she’s longed for.

“Hinata…” She says his name out loud for what feels like the first time but also like the nth time. She doesn’t even hold back when tears start to flow again as she softly spoke, “I feel like we’ve… already met before.” She shook her head.  "No, it’s not just that…“

Finally, as if a light is suddenly switched on, the blurriness inside her head clears as a memory comes to her mind.

_“See you tomorrow!”_

Her hand, no… _Nanami_ ’s hand clenches tightly over his. And her smile, her smile is as bright and hopeful as it should be. “I feel like I’ve been waiting for you for a really REALLY long time.”

And finally, Hinata smiles and this time, she thinks that he’s smiling right as he gives her the widest grin he has ever worn. “It’s good to see you again too.”

There’s still a lot of memories to fill in the blanks of and she knows that not all of them will be good or happy but that’s alright. She wants to properly remember them all and treasure these precious moments. She wants to remember herself but more importantly, she wants to remember all the cherished persons in her life. She wants to reunite with all of her friends and she couldn’t help but feel excited over the prospect of getting to play games with them.

And as she slowly reclaims her past memories, she’ll be sure to make lots of new memories along the way. 

This time she’ll hold on to both the past and the future.


	47. In Another Life

If there’s life after death then…

Her eyes opened to a bright space. _Emptiness._ Where was she? She turned around and surveyed her surroundings. _Whiteness._ She even tried exploring the vast expanse to see some sort of sign as to where she was. But no matter where she looked or how far she walked, it was all the same. It was white and empty. _Blankness._ What was this place? Wasn’t she somewhere before this? _Loneliness._

As if to answer her question, her surroundings shifted as a memory was replayed before her. The memory of her death. That’s right. She was already dead.

She was dead because she killed herself.

Tears fell from Yukizome’s eyes. This wasn’t how she envisioned her end to be. She had always thought that she’d either die of old age or die while fighting the good fight. She never thought that she’d die by her own hands. She wasn’t even herself when she performed the act. This wasn’t even her first death.

In a sense, she had already long died in that room at Hope’s Peak Academy the moment she was brainwashed. She may have lived after but she was forever changed. She had changed drastically to the point of beyond recognition that it may be more accurate to say that she was a different person entirely and that the real Yukizome had died on that day.

But even so, this death still pained her. She wasn’t just upset about her life having ended in particular, she was more heartbroken over the lives she had ruined while she was brainwashed. She died before she could mourn all the deaths she caused. She died before she could even redeem herself. She died before she could atone for her sins. She died in despair. _Heaviness._

“I’m sorry…” She sobbed further as she burried her face in her hands in shame. “I’m so sorry…” The unbearable weight of guilt dragged her knees harshly to the ground. “I’m sorry.” She sobbed further as her body trembled with relentless regret. “I’m sorry!“ 

Yukizome apologized again. And again. And again and again.

 _Worthlessness._ She knew it was pointless. No one would hear her now and it’s not like she was asking for forgiveness either. Not even she would excuse her actions much less forgive herself. But the words just kept spilling from her mouth. It was as if she just learned to speak. Or rather, now that she has regained her freedom to be herself, she finally started talking like herself and so she spoke her most heartfelt words. _Weakness._

“I’m sorry.” These were the words she could only manage to speak even though there was so much more she wanted to say. She repeated them, each one harsher than the last, reprimanding herself with every apology. And she would have apologized for all eternity until…

“It’s okay.” The soothing voice of a girl called out to her. It was just so soft, so kind, so familiar, that it broke her out of her self-induced hate trance. _Whiteness._

Before Yukizome could turn around to check who it was, a pair of arms tenderly wrapped themselves around her shoulders and a comforting warmth was pressed against her back.

“It’s okay…” The girl repeated in a soft and gentle tone that Yukizome felt she didn’t deserve but was glad to hear all the same. “You’re okay.” She nuzzled affectionately which eased the abundant unrest in Yukizome. “I’m okay.” She tightened her and Yukizome’s body’s violent tremors began to calm down. “We’re okay…” _Kindness._

All at once, their surroundings melted into something softer, warmer, and kinder. Yukizome already knew who this kind girl was which was why she only cried harder when she turned around and returned the embrace with more endearment. When she felt the girl give her a reassuring squeeze, she only cried harder.

But there was something different about her sobs this time. They weren’t as painful or as heavy as before. They were different. They felt lighter or rather, she felt lighter. It was as if the unbearable weight of all the shame, the regrets, and the guilt have finally lifted. She felt as if it’s been a long time since she has breathed so easily. _Lightness._

“I’m so sorry, Nanami…” Yukizome hiccuped as her sobs gradually subsided. “Because of me, you went through something painful.” She clutched onto her tighter at the memory. “You… died so horribly, so unfairly, so… early.” She closed her eyes as she felt the tears come back with vengeance. She murmured softly, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Miss Yukizome.” Nanami said while rubbing her back in a comforting manner. “I know it wasn’t really your fault. But I also know that teacher is stubborn so you’d blame yourself for it.” She pulled back and made sure that they were staring eye to eye so that Yukizome would absorb her words more properly. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, teacher. You were doing your best all this time, weren’t you? I know you were. You fought hard. You did what you could at the time. I know you did. That’s why I’m still so proud of you.”

Yukizome just stared in awe and listened to all of the praise she was being showered in as tears fell from her eyes with each kind word.

“And I know it will take time for you to forgive yourself but I just want you to know that I don’t hate you. I still love you. I love you lots and lots! And I…” Nanami smiled tenderly right as she said her next words. “I forgive you.

 _Forgiveness._ “Nanami…” Yukizome started and just held her tighter in reaction. She held her with the intention of never letting go. “You really are too good for the world. Thank you.” She murmured softly and gave her another strong squeeze and shouted, “Oh how I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, Miss Yukizome.” Nanami returned the hug with just as much fondness. They both needed this. Although they were separated from the rest, they felt at ease now that they had each other. _Wholeness._

“So what happens next?” Yukizome finally spoke after what seemed like the longest while but even then, she hadn’t let go of her.

“Whatever you want it to be.” Nanami answered cheerfully. “There’s much more freedom here. You can do almost whatever you want as long as you set your heart to it!”

“Hmm, that’s a lot to choose from then.” Yukizome pondered out loud. Honestly, there’s not much she wanted to do right now. She was already content with this reunion that it was hard for her to think about what to do after. So she asked for another’s opinion, “How about you, Nanami? What would you like to do?”

“Oh, um…” Nanami blushed at the unexpected question and then buried her face in Yukizome’s chest as she murmured timidly, “Can we… stay like this for a little while longer?”

Yukizome just smiled tenderly and patted her head. “Sure we can. We can stay as long as we want to. We have all the time in the world.” Even with her eyes closed, she could still envision it. _Brightness._

If there’s life after death then maybe, hopefully, they can spend the time that’s stopped for them there peacefully.

* * *

**BONUS:**

## Seeing Double

One of the things Yukizome did not expect to see in the afterlife was two Nanami(s).

“By the way, I don’t think you’ve met before.” Nanami said with her doppelganger right beside her. “This is the Chiaki Nanami from the New World Program. She’s been keeping me company for a while now.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you… is what I’m supposed to say, probably.” The other Nanami bowed and spoke slowly, “I’m AI Chiaki… I guess. Nanami has told me lots about you.”

“I call her Aiki.” Nanami interjected with a small giggle.

“Ay-kee?” Yukizome asked with a confused look.

“It’s short fot AI Chiaki. It’s what you would call a nickname… I think.” The other Nanami clarified with a faint redness on her cheeks. It looked like she seemed fond of the pet name.

“I think it’s a cute nickname.” Yukizome smiled brightly at her and then held both of her hands. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you too! Let’s get to know more about each other, okay?”

“Yes, I’d love that!” The other Nanami’s smile was smaller but it was bright all the same. She turned to her double and excitedly said, “Nanami, she really is as nice as you said. Look, we’re already friends… maybe.”

“You’re definitely friends. I’m so happy to see you two get along.” Nanami confirmed for her with a proud grin. “Let’s all have fun here together!” She cheered and the other two shouted their agreement as well.

All sorts of things happened before they reached this point. They’ve been through a lot and a lot of those weren’t exactly good experiences to have. But that’s alright. They’re okay now. They’re in a place that’s safe from all that harm and pain. They’re in a better place. Somewhere. Nobody knows where. But it’s definitely out there.

And they’re there, safe and sound together.


	48. Take A Break

Ryotwo was having a stare-down with Ryota. Or at least he would have if only Ryota would take his eyes off the damn screen.

“You need to take break.” Ryotwo ordered him for the nth time that day.

“After I finish this frame.” Ryota replied mechanically as if it was his automated response.

“You said that 250 frames ago already.” Ryotwo pointed out with a frown and then sternly repeated, “You need to take a break or you’ll overwork yourself again.”

“I’ll be fine. I just need to finish this frame first.” Ryota nonchalantly dismissed him as he continued to draw.

“No, you need to rest.” Ryotwo objected with a look of disapproval. “And eat. You skipped a meal again. You know how important nutrition is and yet you failed to eat again.”

That got his hand to stop and for the first time on that day, his eyes strayed elsewhere from the frame and checked the time. It was late. Not only did he miss a meal, he wondered how long he was up. Did he even sleep at all? “Sorry, I didn’t notice the time.” He confessed but that wasn’t enough to stall him as his hands resumed working.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to remind you of this whole time.” Ryotwo sighed in exasperation and uncrossed his arms. “It looks like I have no other choice.” He declared as he left his post.

At first Ryotwo was just scolding Ryota. And then he was carrying him over his shoulder.

“Eh?” Ryota yelped in surprise upon being hoisted. “Ehhhh?” By the time he realized what was happening, the screen was already far away and he knew how physically inadequate his body was to fight against Ryotwo’s hold. He cried out, “B-But I’m not even done yet!”

“You’re taking a break and that’s final.” Ryotwo firmly said and Ryota just whimpered in reply. He knew just how much the animator valued his work more than his own health but that’s all the more reason for him to look after him. He softly murmured, “Don’t take this too hard. I just worry about you, you know.”

Ryota finally stopped squirming at his words. There was no use fighting someone who wasn’t his enemy. He replied with a small yet grateful smile, “I know.”

There was a peaceful moment of silence shared between them. It was awkward to be carried like this but he didn’t mind it that much. It was charming in its own way. Charming and comfortable. That’s right. Although Ryota was embarrassed about it, he found this to be oddly comforting. It was nice to have someone care for him so much. He felt himself relax as Ryotwo’s warmth seeped through the contact. 

Ryotwo was one of the constants in Ryota’s life that he couldn’t possibly live without.

“Thanks for taking care of me all the time.” The words etched in Ryota’s heart had finally reached his throat and escaped through his lips. It was followed by a chuckle. “I don’t know why you put up with me.”

“…Isn’t it obvious?” Ryotwo shot back and his arm tightened around Ryota as he continued, “It’s because I care about you.”

Ryota just grinned widely at this and he wondered if it was Ryotwo’s body warmth that brought out this sudden warmth inside him. There’s a lightness in his chest and along with it was the courage to tell him, “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to my life.” 

He paused.

“Next to anime, of course.” Ryota promptly added.

“Of course.” Ryotwo scoffed back.

And as he was being literally whisked away, Ryota thought that a break every now and then wasn’t so bad. But Ryotwo would have to drag him out each time.


	49. Bonded By Anime

“You! Stop right there!”

Ryota froze. It hasn’t even been five minutes since he left his studio and already he’s attracted unwanted attention. He wanted to believe that the stranger wasn’t calling him out in particular but it was hard not to when he was the only other person on the campus grounds right now. He would have walked away but he didn’t like the idea of being chased either. So regrettably, he turned around and faced whoever this was and hoped this would be a quick and awkward conversation of mistaken identity.

“Y-Yes?” Ryota stuttered as soon as he was staring face to face with another student.

“Pardon the intrusion but I have matters of monumental importance to discuss with you!” The person bowed with great humility and then stood straight with an air of confidence as he asked, “You’re the respected Ryota Mitarai sensei, aren’t you?”

“…!” Ryota’s jaw dropped in shock. That was the last thing he thought that a stranger would bring up. No one had identified him in person before. It was just an improbable event given how he hardly goes out and how he rarely reveals his face during interviews. So to have someone boldly out him in daylight was a first for him. He didn’t know how to respond.

“Fufufu… I’m right, aren’t I? Of course, I’m right. I’m definitely right. My eyes never deceive me and my instincts are always spot on.” The person continued with a proud smirk. “You thought that you could hide from me but at last! Our paths have finally crossed! This is surely a meeting brought by fate!”

At first Ryota was shock, now he was just confused as he listened on.

“Perhaps this is just my fantasy but I’d like to believe that it is destiny. Destiny, I say! This crossover of our paths is surely nothing short of destiny!” He proclaimed with great fervor. “For you see, just like you, I too am a person of utmost importance.”

That last line sounded logical enough to stick in his head. Ryota honestly didn’t want to ask him about it but it was hard to shake off the expectant look that the stranger was giving. So he hesitantly asked, “Uh, who are you by the way?”

“Oho! So you’ve finally recognized my significance!” He chuckled to himself. “I am but a simple man with the greatest of dreams. But to you perhaps it is better if I introduced myself with my role in life. And that is none other than…” He trailed for added suspense. “Your biggest fan!”

Ryota blinked. “Huh?”

“I’m Hifumi Yamada! And I’m a dedicated fan of your works especially of Herectic Angel☆ Pudgy Princess!” He puffed his chest with great pride as he declared this. “I have dedicated my life into bringing out the beauty of the great goddess Buuko to world in the most recognizable form of art.”

“Yamada…” Ryota repeated the name as his mind searched for the buried memory that was nagging him. It sounded so familiar but he couldn’t place as to why. That was until he finally remembered. His eyes widened as he leaned forward and asked, “Could it be… You’re that famous doujinshi writer Hifumi Yamada??”

“Ah! Mitarai sensei noticed!” Hifumi practically cried tears of joy right then and there. “I am blessed by an anime god!”

“You? B-Blessed?” Ryota stammered in disbelief as he then contested, “I should be the one who’s blessed! What you do is amazing! You bring out additional content that original writers overlooked!”

“Please, to receive so much praise from a god, truly I have ascended to the another level!” Hifumi yelled in absolute joy. “I feel so happy that I could die at this moment and perhaps with even more blessing, I may be united with my waifu Buuko in the next realm!”

“D-Don’t die just yet!” Ryota said with growing concern. Well it’s not like he couldn’t relate. This encounter was amazing in itself and it was always great to meet someone who appreciated anime just as much as he did. That’s why although Ryota preferred to work alone, he found himself shyly suggesting, “Um, have you ever considered doing a collab?”

There’s just something special about two strangers bonded through anime alone.


	50. Unpredictable

For Kamukura, everything in the world was predictable until he stood by corrected by Naegi’s existence.

Under all circumstances they weren’t supposed to meet. Their paths weren’t supposed to cross even in the most abnormal of situations. All of the patterns and routes showed that their lives were supposed to remain separate indefinitely.  And although they would have to meet eventually, Kamukura had predicted it to be in the much later future.

However, Naegi’s luck proved him otherwise when he showed up in his room just as confused as he was.

“Oh, please excuse me! I didn’t mean to intrude.” Naegi said and bowed politely. Nervous, he scratched the back of his head out of habit as he spoke timidly, “I got kind of a bit lost down here and I’m not exactly sure how to get out. If you know the area, I’d really appreciate your help.”

Kamukura held his gaze levelly as his talents analyzed him within a millisecond. Makoto Naegi was a peculiar person and even more peculiar was how he had ended up here in this very situation. It started with a trivial and irrelevant task. He was just crossing between buildings. That was just it. Just a small walking distance in between. And yet he never did get to his destination.

When Naegi had tried to cross buildings as per usual routine, something bizarre had happened. He got chased by a pack of animals that had ran loose and so he ended up in an entirely different district. From there, his uniform was accidentally gotten caught by a passing motorbike and he was brought to another district by the time the rider had noticed the extra passenger. Exhausted by the events, he roamed around to find a bench to rest on. It’s only then that he noticed for the first time the statue of the founder.

As he walked towards it, he had tripped on the last step of the short stairs and found himself staggering forward until luckily, he was able to hold on to the base of the statue for support. Conveniently he had pushed and stepped on the two right switches which activated the trapdoor. At first he didn’t even plan to explore the suspicious basement but a tremor caused by a nearby explosion had made him lose his balance and fall forward. And as he stumbled forward, he fell through another hidden door, one without guards in the corridor. From there he roamed around and all sorts of events happened around him. The doctor who was standing by as they were getting their eye scanned was accidentally pushed aside when Naegi fell through another hidden door just as the scan completed.

And that brought them back to the situation at hand.

“…” Kamukura had yet to grace him with his answer.

“Um, if it’s not too much of a bother that is. I understand if you’re busy though.” Naegi said with a worried expression when he didn’t get a reply. “I guess I’ll just be going…”

“Wait.” Kamukura’s voice halted him in place. That made Naegi an easy target as he discreetly shot a pin aimed at his eye.

Only to have it miss when Naegi had coincidentally sneezed, narrowly missing him by millimeters. Kamukura’s eyes widened. An unprecedented event.

“Excuse me.” He took out a handkerchief to wipe his nose, oblivious as to why his other hand was unconsciously combing his hair where the pin passed by him. “Sorry, um, you were saying?”

Kamukura considered what had just happened and all the implications it brought with it. He wasn’t able to predict that at all not even by the slightest bit. Although both of them had shsl luck talent, Naegi’s was different. His kind of luck was erratic and random. It was textbook luck, pure luck. His luck was mere random chance. There was no pattern for it, hence its unpredictability.

An unknown.

“I may be able to assist.” Kamukura said as he stood up and approached him.

Naegi’s face broke into a grin. “Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome.” Kamukura nodded curtly.

“Oh, but wait. We haven’t introduced ourselves yet!” Naegi said as he offered his hand towards him. “I’m Makoto Naegi.”

Kamukura already knew his name, and every detail about his past, but when he took his hand and tried to predict the _future_ , he found himself surprised yet again. Everything was just so uncertain, so unpredictable, so… not boring.

“…How interesting.” He said to himself.

He didn’t know what he had gotten himself into but that’s what made this so exciting. An unpredictable world was right before him and this person would be the key to unlocking it. For the first time in his existence, a ghost of a smile tugged on his lips as he formally introduced himself,  "Kamukura Izuru. I look forward to our future endeavors together.“

An unpredictable future lay ahead of Kamukura as long as he was with Naegi. And further down the road he’ll discover just how unpredictable hope can be too.


	51. We Could Wait Together

Nanami stood by the school gates and dutifully waited again.

She has been waiting for months now, every day, just faithfully waiting for someone to fulfill their promise. She trusts him and she holds on to the hope that he’d answer his words with action. She wanted to believe that she knew him well enough to know that it wasn’t like him to break off suddenly without prior notice. She wanted to believe in him. She didn’t want to believe otherwise.

Maybe something happened. And as she pondered over what that something could be, another something was happening right before her. Someone had comically tripped in front of her, his bag slid on the ground and stopped just at her shoes. She paused her game and her thoughts and then she immediately picked up the bag and crouched over the person with genuine concern.

“Are you okay?” She asked as her eyes scanned him for any signs of injury.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied with a wince. “Just tripped over my shoes.”

“But… they don’t have laces?” By standard uniform there shouldn’t be any laces on the required leather shoes. She blinked and then her eyes momentarily gazed at his feet and then back at him. It’s only then that she noticed the missing shoe. Specifically, his right one. “Oh…”

“Well this is embarrassing.” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

“Just a second.” She said as she then went to retrieve his shoe. If her peripheral vision was right then she should be able to find it with relative ease. Which she did by the way and within seconds, she was back with his shoe in one hand. “Here. I believe this is yours.”

“Thank you.” He murmured, his face red with embarrassment, as he graciously took it and wore the troublesome shoe.

Nanami thought it was better to leave the stranger alone now. She didn’t want to embarrass him any further even though it was never her intention. So with a nod, she returned to her post and continued where she left off in the game. Or so she tried to.

“Is that… Gala Omega?” She heard him say and the moment the words left his mouth, his head immediately snapped up.

“You know of it?” The words leave her mouth before she could even chew on them. And just as soon as they did, they left a nostalgic aftertaste. She unconsciously held her console closer to her chest. Didn’t she have a similar conversation before? Her enthusiasm faltered for a bit.

“Yeah, I do.” He nodded with an easygoing smile. He leaned forward with a face of pure adoration and proclaimed, “It’s a classic, don’t you think?”

Nanami slowly blinked. That’s right, she’s had this conversation before… but not quite. Last time it was her who was the enthusiastic one. Last time it was him who got pulled along. Last time… was their first time to speak with each other. And last time, he fulfilled his promise. Just not this time…

“Yeah… I think so too.” She replied absentmindedly, her gaze was at a distance far away from where they were.

And he picked up the change immediately. “Hey, um, I don’t mean to pry but I noticed you’ve always been here after class hours. This doesn’t look like the best place to play videogames… What exactly are you doing here?” He politely started and then raised his hands. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I’m just a little concerned…”

“I’m waiting for someone.” She answered without hesitation. She always did whenever confronted with the question. Just like how there was no doubt in her faith, there was no hesitation in her voice. But that didn’t mean that there wasn’t any sadness either. She continued morosely, “Someone who… likes Gala Omega almost as much as I do.”

Someone who disappeared all of a sudden and has been missing ever since.

“Oh, I see…” The stranger responded, he looked torn on how to reply to that. In the end, he settled for a hopeful smile. “That person must be precious to you for you to go this far.”

“He is.” She replied and her hands held her console tighter at the same time her chest tightened. “He is… very important to me.” She softly whispered. “My friends are… worried for me. They think I should stop waiting.”

She didn’t know why she was telling this to a total stranger. Perhaps it was because he was a stranger which made it easier to talk. She didn’t know what she was trying to gain from this conversation but she felt as though she needed it. She needed someone to talk to who wasn’t coddling over her safety. She appreciated her friends and their concerns but she wanted them to acknowledge her concern over her own friend. They don’t bring up the topic as often anymore except on stormy days. She’s grateful for them giving her own space but sometimes it could get lonely. She closed her eyes. Ah, it’s pointless. He’d probably tell her off just like her friends. It’s only normal to come to that conclusion and she doesn’t expect any different.

“They’ve got that wrong.” He cut through her thoughts.

Huh? Did she hear him right? She opened her eyes only to stare at his determined ones.

“I think it’s admirable for you to hold on for so long.” He said with a tone of respect and awe. “It’s okay to hold on to someone despite the signs. That just shows how much important that person is to you. As long as you want to do this and no one’s forcing you then there shouldn’t be a problem.”

“That’s not the problem.” She shook her head and then frowned slightly. While it’s true that it was one of their concerns for her, that wasn’t their only concern. A more practical and immediate concern was that, “They think it isn’t safe for me to be here.”

He just stared at her for one full minute, his determination unrelenting, until he finally declared, “Then I’ll be here.”

Nanami’s eyes widened at his sudden declaration.

“With you.” He boldly continued. “I know we don’t exactly know each other but I also know just how much this person means to you. And if I could help you in any way I can, I want to help you.”

She carefully weighed his words. He sounded serious about this, dedicated even. Maybe even more dedicated than a stranger should have been. And that’s the thing. They barely knew it each other but he sounded as if they had been bonded for longer than just a few minutes. It puzzled her, this stranger’s kindness. “Why would you want to help me?”

“Consider it calling it even for helping me today.” He reasoned.

“I just gave you your bag and shoe.” She pointed out.

“I know. It’s just an excuse for me to help you. But honestly, I just can’t leave you in good conscience knowing that there was something I could do to help.” He confessed as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Nervously, he asked, “So… what do you say?”

What should she say? She’s still flabbergasted by his kindness to think coherently. She’s a bit hesitant if she were to be honest but at the same time, she was also a bit lonely.

It gets lonely waiting here alone without a player two.

She looks down at her console. The two-player mode seemed to flash brighter the longer she stared at it. Games are more fun when played with others, right? She’d definitely play with him when he comes back but for now, it should be alright for her to try and play with someone else too once in a while.

Nanami returned his gaze with her own as she mumbled, “I don’t even know your name.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, I must have jumped the gun a bit there.” He chuckled a bit, still embarrassed, and he then raised his hand towards her. “Makoto Naegi. It’s nice to meet you!”

“Chiaki Nanami.” She lightly shook his hand. It was warm just like the fuzzy feeling in her chest. “Let’s play lots of games… tomorrow then?” She smiled softly.

And he smiled brightly. “Yes! We definitely will! I promise!”

The next day, Nanami stood by the school gates and dutifully waited again. But this time, Naegi stood by beside her. And the two played games as they both waited together.


	52. Game Development

Chiaki didn’t know it was possible to have even more fun with games until she met Chihiro.

It started out with an idea. While they were having enough fun as they were taking turns in games, she figured it must be even more enjoyable with everyone playing. She wanted a game where all of her classmates could play at the same time. Unfortunately, there’s not a lot of games that allowed for 15 players and they already ran out of them last year.  
That’s why she thought of making their own videogame.

Which was easier said than done. Being good at games didn’t necessarily equate to being good at making them. The closest skill she has was open-world dungeon making in-game and even with that, she hardly knew how to code and all the other necessary skills. It was just outside of her forte. If she wanted this game then she needed an expert’s help.

That’s when she heard about a certain junior.

“Excuse me, is Chihiro Fujisaki here?” She called out as soon as she slid the door open.

“Yes?” A small girl timidly answered. “That… would be me.”

Nanami walked into the room and excitedly leaned forward on her desk. “You’re the SHSL Programmer, right?” She leaned further and the girl had to lean back slightly. “I’m Chiaki Nanami, SHSL Gamer of the 77th batch. It’s nice to meet you!”

Chihiro blinked and shrank further in her seat, confused. “A senior?” Confused and a bit uncomfortable at the lack of personal space. “Um, if I may ask, why were you looking for me?”

Chiaki gave Chihiro her most dazzling smile yet and answered, “Let’s make a game!”

This was the beginning of a bond forged on videogames.

From then on they started hanging out with each other from time to time. During those times, either Chihiro would ask for her to beta her prototype or Chiaki would bring her own videogames for them to play with. They found out that programming and gaming were much more fun when done together and it was admittedly nice to learn something new from each other.

Even after they actually finished making the game, they still continued to meet. Their excuse was to make another game although they both knew that they just enjoyed hanging out in general.

“Ugh! I died again…” Chihiro sighed as she slumped against her seat. “I don’t get it. Why is Cat Cario so sadistically hard? Don’t they want their players to enjoy the game?”

“That’s to be expected from a rage-game.” Chiaki explained as she breezed through another level of the same game. “I think the developers created it with the goal of having players suffer.”

“That’s terrible!” Chihiro commented with a look of horror. “Why would they want that?”

“Maybe they just enjoy in other people’s misery.” Chiaki shrugged and then added, “But then again, there are people who actually enjoy these kinds of games.”

“Wait, there are people who like this?” Chihiro asked, her eyes were wide with surprise.

Chiaki hummed as she cleared another level. “It’s the challenge. The harder it is, the greater the sense of accomplishment afterward.”

“Oh… I didn’t think of it like that.” Chihiro admitted and he then leaned back in thought.

A comfortable silence passed between them.

“Hey, Chiaki.” She suddenly spoke and asked, “You know what would be fun?”

“What?” She paused her game.

“I think… we can make a better game than this.” Chihiro suggested with a small yet playful smile.

Chiaki stared at her until her own lips were smiling as well. “Yes, I think we can pull it off.”

There’s just as much fun in creating games as there is in making them.


	53. A Serious Conversation

There are some battles that not even the best of fighters could ever hope to win.

“The best way to approach the target is always head on.” Ikusaba started with a face of complete focus.

“Is that so?” Pekoyama held her chin in contemplation as she digested the advice. “I’ve been creeping up from behind all this time because they usually notice a frontal attack.”

“If you just conceal your intentions then it should work alright…” Ikusaba added although this time her words didn’t come out as certain as she would have liked. She frowned slightly. “Or at least that’s what I’ve been told of.”

“Have you had any successes?” Pekoyama asked with pure curiosity and perhaps with some level of expectation.

“Yes, however… it was with aid.” Ikusaba let out a sigh and then stared out listlessly. “I have yet to achieve a successful attempt with my power alone.”

“It’s frustrating, isn’t it?” Pekoyama seconded with a sigh of her own that was just as defeated. “It would seem that this challenge might just be beyond us.”

Within sight but out of reach.

They both had the same goal in mind as they stared longingly at the pomeranian in front of them. If only.

* * *

 

**BONUS:**

Softness

Meanwhile, on a bench not that far away from theirs, were two concerned onlookers.

“They’re talking about animals again, aren’t they?” Naegi started with a small laugh.

“Pretty much.” Kuzuryuu shrugged and then let out a sigh. “It’s kind of depressing how desperate they are to get to pet some animal that they have to strategize like this.”

“Why don’t you take Pekoyama to a petting zoo?” Naegi suggested.

“You think I haven’t tried that?” Kuzuryuu scoffed and balled his fists in frustration. “They all run away from her. Even those little guys that are supposed to love anyone!”

“Well I can’t say that Ikusaba didn’t face the same trouble.” Naegi confessed as he recalled the memory. He’s pretty sure the poor creature was traumatized with fear but he just told himself that her smile afterward was worth it. Although that wouldn’t be happening a second time soon, he at least wanted Pekoyama to experience it first. “But still. I kind of feel bad for Pekoyama. At least Ikusaba was able to pet an animal, granted I was the one holding the creature in place.”

“Same here. But what can I do, anyways?” Kuzuryuu complained as he scratched his head. “Even our damn breeder’s hamsters are terrified of her.” He scratched his head again in frustration.

Naegi just stared at him and somewhere in the back of his mind, an idea was born. “Hmm, oh! How about we try something else?” He then called out to their other companions, “Ikusaba! Pekoyama!”

“Yes?” They were quick to return although they did look back once at the pomeranian they left behind.

“We’re going to do an experiment and we need your input on this.” Naegi explained, well that was the most he explained as he just proceeded with his idea without further elaboration.

Naegi then took Pekoyama by the wrist. At first she stiffened upon reflex and a quick glance at his face showed that he had no malicious intent so she let him. He nodded and smiled at her, grateful for her permission. He then pulled on her hand, and pulled, and guided it until it was resting on something soft.

Pekoyama had her hand on top of Kuzuryuu’s head.

“This is…!” Pekoyama’s eyes widened in shock. She looked so torn over this. She’s not sure if she’s allowed this much but

“Hey!” Kuzuryuu yelled abruptly.

Pekoyama flinched and immediately retracted her hand. “I’m sorry. I overstepped my boundaries. I’ll just–”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kuzuryuu angrily cut her off. “We’re not done here yet.” He declared as his hand reached out for hers and pulled. The action caught her off-guard that she stumbled a step closer. Much closer.

He pulled until her hand was resting again on top of his head. Softness.

Kuzuryuu turned to Naegi and inquired, “So? What do we do next?”

Naegi smiled so widely. He knew Kuzuryuu would cooperate. “Well obviously, Pekoyama gets to pet him.”

Pekoyama blinked in confusion. “…I don’t think I follow?”

“Like this.” Ikusaba interjected as she casually placed a hand on top of Naegi’s head and ruffled his hair affectionately.

Naegi, now sporting a blush, seconded her action with a shy mumble, “Yeah, just like that.”

Pekoyama stared at the two. And then at Kuzuryuu. Her glances alternated for a few times, still in disbelief. Kuzuryuu wasn’t even stopping her. If anything, his eyes told her that he was encouraging the action. She blinked again. She was suddenly aware of the sensation beneath her palm and fingertips.

But she had long been aware of just how much she had wanted to try this all her life.

Hesitantly, shyly, she experimentally shifted her hand by an inch as if testing her boundaries. Her gaze fell upon his and as if he already knew she was asking for permission, he urged her on with a nod. She gulped and nodded gratefully. She let her hand comb through his short hair, noting how ticklish it felt under her skin. She brushed through his hair again. And again. And again and again. Until she was petting him at a steady pace, relishing at the comfort it was giving her.

“Soft.” She mumbled with a smile that was just as soft as his hair.

Kuzuryuu just stared in awe as he was graced with one of Pekoyama’s rare smiles. From then on, he made it very clear that she could do it whenever she wanted to and even without his permission.

From then on, those rare smiles of hers happened more often.


	54. He By Any Other Name is Just as Loved

He was finally going to meet her.

He had been looking forward to this meeting ever since he first woke up but has failed to actually make it happen due to all sorts of circumstances, though foreseen they were unpreventable. But now he finally could. He’s dealt with all of the complications beforehand and now all that’s left was for him to visit her. His head has been filled with nothing but scenarios of how it would happen even though he’s already memorized them all because of constantly over analyzing.

As he got off the ship, he quickly made his way towards his destination. At first he was just walking in long strides, then he was brisk-walking, until finally he broke into running. He had been waiting for so long, she had been waiting for far longer. And with every step he made, all that patience he built throughout the years were quickly dissolving as he picked up the pace.

Just a little further. They were going to see each other again in just a little further.

His face broke into the widest of grins as he finally caught sight of her. He didn’t stop. He wasn’t going to stop now. So he ran forward and shouted with all his joy, “Nanami! I’m back!”

When she turned around, he already had his arms wrapped around her. It took her one full second to comprehend what just happened but when it did, he felt her return the embrace with the just as much fondness as she greeted back with a smile in her tone, “Welcome back!”

A lot of things happened just for him to get to this moment with her but he thought that all of it had been worth it.

“It feels like I haven’t seen you in so long…” He said as he tightened his hold over her protectively. He felt a wave of tremendous relief as he held her, warm and breathing, and alive. He knew she was alive the moment he woke up but confirming it like this was better than just knowing it inside his head. He let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding and then whispered into her hair, “I missed you so much.”

Her hands clutched tighter onto his back at his words. She then affectionately nuzzled against his shoulder and softly replied, “I missed you too.”

It’s only then that they were both able to breath easily.

They stayed like that for a long while. Just breathing. The two of them relishing in the comfort of each other’s presence. They both expected this reunion but even so, that awareness did not diminish the greatness of this moment. This moment was a testament of hope. Of their hopes. Of their hopes overcoming despair. And as they held each other, tears flowed and so did emotions. They flowed freely until they melded into something just as comforting as this embrace.

This reunion was filled with hope and perhaps, something else as well.

He pulled back a little, not at all surprised to see her face tear-stained just like his. “Sorry it took me so long to get back to you.” He apologized with a small smile. “All sorts of stuff happened in between… haha.” He chuckled weakly and maybe just a bit nervously as well because of the eventful story behind that.

“It’s alright. I’m not mad at you, you know.” She easily forgave him without hesitation. Her soft smile told him that she was being earnest and it took all of his willpower just so he wouldn’t break down over her selflessness. She honestly was too kind. “You did your best to get here and that’s what’s important. And… you’re here now, aren’t you? I’m already happy with this. Thank you for coming back.”

“Well, it’s not like I was going to leave you forever. Although… the possibility did exist and it almost happened… but that too is part of the catching up we’ll have to do.” He admitted as he remembered the numerous times they had almost lost on that island if it weren’t for… her. He blinked back the tears and did his best to keep the smile on his face as he continued, “I’m sure you have lots of questions to ask. So where do you want to start with?”

“I do. I have lots and lots of them!” She answered excitedly and he then remembered the first time they met and how enthusiastic she had been over the mere mention of Gala Omega. “I’ve been thinking this whole time and what to say to you once we finally get to meet. All sorts of stories I want to tell you and all the stories I want to ask of you.” She spoke quickly and she was even leaning forward from sheer excitement. And then all of a sudden, that energy died down. “But…”

That raised alarms inside his head. They haven’t even started exchanging stories yet and already she looked so bothered. It concerned him. “…But?”

There was a pregnant pause between them. An unexpected tense silence draped over them. Even odder was the fact that he couldn’t quite pinpoint the cause when he should’ve been able to analyze this. But he couldn’t. Or rather, he couldn’t be logical about it as his emotions clouded his judgement. His concern over her rose in levels with each passing millisecond that she kept quiet.

Until finally, she asked her first question, “ _Who are you?_ ”

…

He slowly blinked.

That was not part of any of the scenarios he had predicted. An unprecedented question.

“Huh?” He asked dumbfound. For the first time ever since he woke up at the island, he found himself genuinely confused. A part of him took joy at that confusion since it just reaffirmed that he was still capable of such emotions. Another part of him was just at a lost as to what to think because he was simply confused.

Nanami seemed to pick up on his inner turmoil so she elaborated for him, “Are you Hinata? Or…” She started and then with just the same hesitant tone she asked him a follow-up question, “Could it be, you are Kamukura?”

He blinked again.

Finally, his head had caught up with the implications of her questions. Oh. So that’s what had been bothering her. A small smile formed on his lips. That’s just like her to worry about these things. He raised a hand and gently petted her. “Just call me whichever you’re comfortable with.”

Unlike him, she didn’t seem too convinced though. “But are you fine with that?” She asked, her face still etched with concern. With the same hesitation, she asked, “You are… Hinata, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” He nodded.

Her eyes held his for a long moment, as if carefully assessing him, until she asked him again, “But at the same time, you’re also Kamukura… right?”

He couldn’t blink.

He couldn’t look away from her honest gaze. He’s not sure if it was her eyes or if it was her question but if there was one thing he was certain of then it was the fact that he was drawn to her. This was the first time that Kamukura had been directly addressed. While the rest of the class had asked him if he was Kamukura just to check, no one actually dared to outright tell him that he was Kamukura. They had all acknowledged the existence of Kamukura but… not exactly. Not out loud.

And now here was Nanami. She was talking to him. To Hinata and Kamukura. Unlike everyone else who had chosen to conveniently take Kamukura as an afterthought, Nanami had chosen to address both persons with the equal concern. Something about the way she had so innocently brought it up and as her first question, had struck a chord in him. He didn’t know why but a large part of him wanted to cry and smile at the same time.

It was odd and yet, it was also strangely comforting.

“Why would you say that? Is it the eyes?” He asked her with a slight laugh. By now he had already given up on using his talents in analyzing this. He didn’t want the cold hard data. He just wanted the softness and warmth that Nanami seemed to provide without fail.

“Mmhh, that’s one sign… I guess.” She admitted as her hand reached up towards him.

And then she wiped the tears on his face.

How strange. He wasn’t aware when exactly he had started crying again but he didn’t feel heavy at all. In fact, he felt lighter. That’s right, he strangely felt better.

Her hand rested on his cheek afterwards and he leaned into her touch. She smiled softly and continued, “But more than the eyes, I just have a feeling. And it’s telling me that it’s you… _Both_ of you.”

His heart swelled at her declaration.

“Well you got me…” He paused and then corrected himself. “ _Us_. You got us there.”

She tilted her head as she asked, “So it really is you? The two of you?”

“I guess that’s one way of looking at it. I’m not really sure how it works either.” He chuckled slightly. He’s a bit nervous to talk about it but at the same time, he’s also relieved that he could even bring it up. “Before, Hinata and Kamukura are separate people with separate memories and personalities.”

“But it’s not like that anymore, is it?” Her question came out with the tenderness he needed to deal with the subject.

“No, it’s different from before.” He shook his head and then continued to explain, the words he had buried within for so long were now easily pouring out, “Now we’re kind of a fusion, I suppose. I have both of their memories… as well as their personalities and they somehow connected and formed what I am today. It’s different now.”

He took one deep breath. It was as if he had wanted to say those bottled up words for a long time and now that he had finally let them out, all that’s left within him was peace.

“I’m… different now.” He was at peace with himself.

“You’ve definitely changed.” She agreed with a kind smile dancing on her lips. “But at the same time, you’re still the same kind persons that you both are.”

“Oh, c'mon. We both know that between us, you’re the kind person here.” He flushed slightly at her genuine praise.

“Then we’re both kind.” She answered firmly as she huffed. “It’s not a competition, you know.”

“I know.” He chuckled as he scratched his head and confessed, “I just get embarrassed easily, okay.”

Another pregnant pause passed. This time there was no tension at all, just calmness. Peacefulness. And acceptance.

“So now that we’re both clear on as to who you are…” Nanami started the conversation again with a curious look. “By what name should I call you?” She innocently asked.

Another unexpected question.

He blinked. “Does it really matter?”

“Does it matter to YOU?” She shot back at him. “Names are important too, you know.” She added and then smiled reassuringly as she urged him on. “That’s why I need to know what name you’re most comfortable with.”

He blinked again. Nobody has ever asked him about what he wanted to be called. They just all assumed that he was fine with this one name and he just went along with it. “Well everyone calls me Hinata so you could just go with that.”

She frowned slightly. “Won’t Kamukura get left out though?”

He felt tears prickle his eyes as he took in a sharp breath.

Some part of his heart wrenched at her question. Another question that has never been asked before. Another overlooked question that seems to be only Nanami who was addressing it. His arms unconsciously held on to her tighter at the thought. He’s not certain but he thought that there should be an appropriate response of gratitude to this. But no words came out. Instead he just held her and hoped that she’d understand the message.

“You’re welcome.” She whispered reassuringly as she rubbed circles on his back. “It’s alright. You are not forgotten.”

“…Thanks.” The word finally escaped his lips along with a calm breath. He knew that he should have said it first but he also knew that she appreciated it anyway.

They were about to lapse into another long pause until an idea suddenly struck her. Nanami pulled back a bit from the embrace, though he still kept her close, and she was almost bouncing in his arms as she excitedly said, “I know! How about we come up with a nickname for both of you?”

“A nickname?” He repeated with his head tilted.

She nodded and then suggested, “How about Hinazuru?”

He slowly blinked. “Hina… zuru?” He tested the name on his tongue.

“Hm? You don’t like it?” She mistook his silence as disapproval. Slightly disheartened, she slumped a bit within his arms, her smile falling if only for a fraction. “I see. We’ll just have to come up with something else then.”

“No!” He immediately shouted. Her eyes widened at his sudden outburst and he’s certain that his face mirrored her look of surprise. “I…” There’s something powerful about that name that he felt like he didn’t want to let go. That was not just any name, that was his name. Their name.

_A name for both of them._

“I love it.” He confessed and his lips curled into a smile that was just as bright as their hope. “Thank you, Nanami.”

And her smile was even brighter. “It’s nice to meet you, Hinazuru!”

This was their reunion but at the same time, this was also their first meeting. A meeting filled with hope and acceptance.


	55. Building the New World

Behind every world were the creators that built it.

Tragedy had befallen Hope’s Peak Academy and with the ‘parade’ raging on, there was heavy growing unrest in the hearts of everyone. The school tried to enlist all the help it could get to mitigate the crisis at hand. In a desperate effort to control the situation, they called for help from alumni and among those who stepped up was Gekkogahara. They must have thought that therapy would make these kids change their minds.

They thought it would be easy, too easy and unrealistically too fast. Therapy didn’t work that way though no matter how good she was at it. However she had to admit that even she was having a difficult time handling them. Their trauma was far greater than anything she had seen before. Too great in fact. It was disturbing how it seemed as if they were brainwashed. But they weren’t hopeless. She just needed to put in more effort and more time to carefully bring them back out of their despairing selves.

Or at least she tried to until one kid went ballistic and broke her laptop with no remorse. That signaled her last session for the day or for the whole week if she couldn’t find a replacement laptop soon. Without a laptop, she could hardly converse with anyone. She had tried to use a phone but that would be unprofessional and it wasn’t quite the same.

So she finished early that day to find an expert in electronics which shouldn’t be too hard given the diversity of talents in this school. Perhaps the mechanic would do since his classroom was near enough. However before she could meet with them, she had rounded a corner too fast on her wheelchair and accidentally bumped into someone else with a different talent.

“Oh, s-sorry!” Chihiro sputtered in surprise as her eyes widened in shock when a laptop fell and broke upon their collision.

Miaya quietly stared for a long while at the laptop, a sigh was burried deep within her scarf, and for a moment, Chihiro believed she had done something unforgiveable. Chihiro stared with her mouth agape at the wreckage and felt her stomach drop at the sight. She was so focused on her mistake that she had failed to see Miaya indiscreetly fish out something from her pocket until a phone flashed in front of her.

“Are you hurt in any way?” The text read and Chihiro had to blink a couple of times to register that this was in fact happening to her.

“No, I’m f-fine. Thank you for asking.” She politely replied and then solemnly turned to the broken pieces of an electronic. “But your laptop isn’t…”

“It’s alright. It was broken anyway.” Miaya typed and held out her phone after.

“Still, I feel bad for making it worse.” Chihiro’s hands wavered as she hesitantly offered, “How about I fix it? I know a lot about computers. I think I can fix this… if you want me to give it a shot that is. It’s okay if you don’t want to. I’m just a stranger intruding but if you want, I’ll get this fixed right now.”

Miaya’s smile spoke louder than her written text. “That would be helpful. Thank you.”

And so the first brick was founded.

“You’re amazing, Miss Gekkogahara!” Chihiro suddenly gushed during their conversation. “That’s a great talent to have. You could help a lot of people!”

“Please, Miaya is fine.” She corrected her. “Ideally, I’d like to help a lot if only people would let me.”

Chihiro’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Why would anyone turn you down?”

“Aside from misinformed preconceived notions about therapy?” Miaya typed at a slower pace as if she was forcing the words out from deep within. Her head drooped sullenly, miserable. If she could whisper then she would have but she couldn’t so instead her fingers tapped lightly, carefully, at her phone. “It’s because I don’t… can’t talk.” She paused just to give herself breath. “It’s harder to connect with someone who doesn’t sound like an actual person.”

“Oh… that’s too bad.” Chihiro said, unsure if there was anything else she could say to that. She stared at the phone still hanging limply in the air as she racked her head on words to reassure her newly found friend. And that’s when she realized that she could do better than just offer words. “Let’s meet up again tomorrow, okay? I’ll bring your laptop then.”

“Sure. Thanks again for fixing my laptop.” She politely nodded and waved farewell. “See you!”

When tomorrow came, it came with more than just a laptop.

Miaya was literally speechless but now even more so as her hands froze on the keyboard. She could not believe her ears. Tentatively, she typed in another short sentence. “Hello?” She almost reeled in her wheelchair at the voice. It sounded so normal, so natural-

It sounded just like how she imagined her voice to be.

“I hope you’re happy with the voice synthesizing program I developed.” There was a tinge of pride hidden in her usual layer of shyness. “It’s set right now to estimate what your voice would be given your data. I sincerely hope you don’t mind that I inputted information on you prior without your permission.”

Miaya was still too stunned to pay heed to some breach of privacy. Actually, she couldn’t care less of what Chihiro did behind her back because it surely was worth it for this. Tears pricked her eyes as joy overflowed her. Fingers were trembling in excitement and she had to hold herself back from typing gibberish. She had a voice, an actual voice, and she wanted to talk nonstop with it.

“This is amazing! I’m happy! Absolutely happy!” She was even happier when she noticed how the program had properly induced the tone that she wanted for specific sentences. Her voice was high and shouting with joy. “Thank you, Chihiro! This is the best!”

“I’m glad to help a friend in need.” Chihiro smiled alongside her, a swell of pride bloomed in her chest at how happy Miaya was. “Oh, by the way. That’s just the default setting. You can still adjust it to have a different sounding voice if you ever feel like it.”

“That sounds like fun. We should try it out sometime, hehe.” Miaya’s voice actually giggled and it was the most pleasant laughter she had ever heard. She stole a glance at Chihiro who had made this all possible and her heart melted. Chihiro had listened to her and her problems and she had been a good friend to help her. She thought that this was nice, safe, and comforting.

More than just a voice, Miaya needed this. She didn’t want to be heard, she wanted to be listened to.

Matsuda on the other hand didn’t have the luxury of fun. He could care less about the “parade” or what would happen to Hope’s Peak Academy but it was a useful distraction. The administration wouldn’t be as nosy on his current project so long as he minimally helped every now and then. Because of this, he was able to cover up her and is currently in the process of fixing her. Or at least that’s his goal. In actuality, he was only buying time until he found the right treatment.

Despite being a professional neurologist, even he had his limits. Directly tampering with the brain was just not enough, not enough for the students of the parade and not enough for her. So he needed a different approach. That had pushed him into seeking advice from another professional, specifically the ex-shsl therapist. He had observed and talked to her prior and she was capable. He had read her file and he was impressed. She might just be the alternative he needed.

Therapy has its merits and he knew that they had a bigger chance if they combined their expertise. As effective as that might be, that however would still be not enough. Therapy needed time, time that they didn’t have. What they needed was a method to tap directly into the brain and cram weeks’, months’, years’ worth of therapy among other things. He’s still not sure if that would be enough for her but it was a start.

That’s what motivated him as he roamed the halls in search of the therapist. When he did find her, he was surprised to see the usually shy one with company.

“Hello, Yasuke!” Miaya greeted in a natural sounding voice through speakers. She even sounded like she was smiling although it was hard to tell if she actually was due to her scarf.

He almost raised his eyebrows at her. Well that’s new but it’s not like he cared for her upgrades. He nodded curtly and then his eyes turned to the other person. “And who might this be?”

“Um, p-pleased to meet you. I’m Chihiro Fujisaki.” She stammered, obviously intimidated by his cold front. “SHSL Programmer. A freshman.”

“Yasuke Matsuda.” He acknowledged. “Upperclassman.” He said and quickly returned his attention to his original target. “If you’re free right now then I’d like to discuss a few more things in detail.”

“Oh, that’s right. We didn’t get to finish our findings yesterday.” Miaya spoke and Yasuke was about to head out now that she had agreed but she didn’t. She held her place instead and with an unexpected confidence she suggested, “I was thinking maybe we could enlist Chihiro’s help.”

His eyes almost twitched in annoyance. Great, more chatter. He hoped that this was not just a waste of his valuable time. “Is that a proposal?” He narrowed his eyes at the freshman.

Chihiro was close to flinching at the intensity of his glare but with Miaya supporting her, she stood her ground as best as she could. “Um, pardon me for intruding but if there’s anything I could help you with then I’d be more than willing to help.” She took another breath first before continuing, “I don’t like the way things are. I want them to change. I want to make a difference.”

In all honesty, Yasuke could care less about this kid’s ideologies. The only reason why he hadn’t walked out on them yet was because of this kid’s talent.

“This is a confidential project.” He sneered at her.

“Oh…” Chihiro frowned at his implications. “I guess I’m no good after all, huh…”

“Don’t go putting words into my mouth.” He scowled and then flicked at her forehead. “Clear your schedule right now. We’re brainstorming.”

Chihiro instantly beamed and followed. “Yes!”

“Is that a neurologist joke?” Miaya teased with a giggle.

“Shut up.” He barked and as he stalked towards his lab, he heard the two laughing closely behind.

Before the dawn of a new world (program) was the beginning of a friendship.


	56. New Friendship in Progress

For a team of professionals they were childish at times but then again most of them were high schoolers.

“Good mowning, Matsuda-kwun!” The voice could be described as an adult trying to pass off as a four year old.

Matsuda’s sure that it’s too early for this bullshit.

He doesn’t even spare Miaya a glance and even quickly passes right by her. “Whatever. Only talk to me again once you’ve fixed that horrendous voice of yours.”

“Uwawa! Howendous? It’s cute!” She retorted and her voice sounded like she was even pouting.

“You can’t enunciate ‘r’.” He shot back.

“But that’s what makes it adowable.” She huffed through the voice program. “And I spent all night twying to get it to sound like this.”

“Clearly a waste of time.” He murmured so quietly that only he would hear his backhanded comment. As grating as her voice was, he wasn’t about to make this argument last any longer over something petty.

Chihiro chose this moment to speak up, “I think it’s cute. Did you configure that voice for fun or was there something on your mind back then?”

“I’m so glad you asked!” She huffed proudly, a corner of a smile was peeking past her loose scarf. “I’ve been expewimenting last night. As a thewapist, I deal with diffewent people and so I wanted to twy talking in diffewent voices.”

Miaya then typed and clicked at her keyboard but no voice came out at first. She then turned her laptop so the screen would face them but not without entering her previously inputted text.

“Ta-dah! Meet Usami!” Her voice shrilled and the screen showed a picture of a cartoon pink bunny mascot character. “She’s what I had in mind for this voice. She’ll help me when I talk to kids. Isn’t she just adowable?”

Matsuda wanted to reply with “deplorable” in comparison to the manga he’s been reading but that would be insulting to the manga. So he settled with a neutral, “Useful.”

“Aww, she looks even cuter! I’m sure the kids would love her.” Chihiro fully cheered her on.

“Thank you.” She blushed lightly in embarrassment.

“Actually, if you want to, you could give me the design and we’ll try to get her animated.” He offered sheepishly. “I know the basics of animation and I have a friend who could design all the other sprites we’ll need. Given time, I think we can have your bunny actually talking!”

“Uwawa! Wow! You could do that?” Miaya has never typed so fast in her life, just a sign of how excited she was over the idea. “Of couwse you could! You’re the the best, Chihiwo! Thank you!”

“It’s nothing, really. I mean, I haven’t even started it yet.” Chihiro tucked her chin bashfully as Miaya egged him on.

“Great. A side project already.” Matsuda sardonically interjected. “Just don’t forget the main one. You know, the actual reason why we are gathered here again.”

Matsuda then spoke up again, “That’s right. We are gathered here today to take a break and have fun for once since I’m a killjoy.”

Only it wasn’t Matsuda that said that. The voice that sounded eerily like Matsuda had come from Gekkogahara’s speakers.

His eyes twitched and he had to will himself to not gag over how wrong it was to hear his voice speak uncharacteristically. He raised a finger at her in indignation. “I may physically sound like that but I do not sound like THAT.”

“That’s because I don’t sound like fun.” His voice retorted smugly.

“Pfft!” Chihiro looked away as he tried to stifle his laughter.

Matsuda glared at his two cohorts but it seemingly had no effect on them so he hissed. “This is ridiculous.”

“Ah, so I can still recognize humor. It looks like there’s hope for me yet.” His voice deadpanned.

“Haha-!” Chihiro had to cover his mouth before any more spilled but his shoulders still shook in obvious laughter.

Matsuda knew that he was getting nowhere with his current tactics so he shifted to diversion. He raised his hands a sigh passed his lips. “Alright, you got me. I concede. You’ve won this round.”

There was the faint sound of a beep.

“Blackmail matewial get!” Miaya’s voice shifted back to the childish one but it sounded more smug than usual. They could practically see her smirk through her scarf.

He forced himself not to acknowledge the existence of a recording of that. “So while we’re at it, don’t you have any other voices you’d like to introduce us to?”

Miaya sat upright at the request and if only they could see her lips, they would have seen the scheming smile. “I do! I do!”

“I’m curious to hear them too.” Chihiro chimed in, it seemed that his laughing bout had passed.

Chihiro then spoke up again and with much enthusiasm he yelled, “Hey motherfuckers!”

Except despite Chihiro’s mouth hanging open, the voice didn’t come from him but rather from Miaya’s speakers once again.

“I always wondered what I’d sound like if I swore.” His voice thought aloud. “Turns out, fucking adorable.” Even when swearing, Chihiro’s voice still sounded sweet and polite, and admittedly adorable.

“Now this is entertainment.” Matsuda smirked in triumph.

“I um…” Chihiro was at a loss and his face was a shade of red that could rival Miaya’s scarf.

“Aw, don’t think too hard about this.” His voice cooed. “I’m just teasing you, bitch.”

“Um, can you… change voices now?” Chihiro squeaked behind his hands which covered his whole face. “I think I’ve had my share of embarrassment today.”

“I could but~” His voice teased but at Chihiro’s look of horror mixed with shame, Miaya quickly changed her voice setting. “Just kidding! I wuv you too much to say no.”

“And we’re back at kindergarten. Wonderful.” Matsuda rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

“Would you like fun Matsu back?” She suggested with a voice that sounded like it was smirking.

“Where’s the fun in recycling?” He scoffed as a scheming grin worked its way on his lips. “Now how about we go take a break and have some fun. Provided of course that it’s under my careful supervision.”

Needless to say, they didn’t get any work done that day. Well there was the concept of Usami but they wouldn’t know that she’d be that useful until much later on when they’re developing the AI’s for the program. For the rest of the day, they just went around campus and pranked people with the voice software. It was amusing at first and downright hilarious when they even got the better of their hall monitor. It was the most fun they’ve had together.

They were a team of professionals that could get work done but for now, they enjoyed being childish while they still could.


	57. First(?) Meeting

The three of them wasn't supposed to meet, not yet, but as luck would have it, this was an unexpected surprise.

Naegi had met Kamukura and Nanami separately and as far as he knew, they had nothing to do with each other. Well that assumption was mostly supported by the fact that Kamukura was apparently a school secret that he wasn't even supposed to know in the first place. That was a shock to learn the first time and he didn't know how to react to that. It concerned him on how Kamukura was being treated, locked up and all, but his friend didn't seem to be bothered at all. It might have helped that he was always sneaking out. He had the habit of hanging out with Naegi unannounced and that was an adventure in itself. And judging by the ghosts of a smirk he'd see every now and then, it seemed that Kamukura was having fun despite his usual nonchalant demeanor.

On the other hand, there was Nanami whom he met up with like clockwork. During lunch break or after class, sometimes both, but always with prior notice. They never discussed the underlying reason for punctuality but they agreed to give a heads up before meeting or when they couldn't come. He didn't want to pry too much not when she would let out a relieved smile every time they met up. They'd play for a long while just until the last groups of students passed by them and then they'd promise to meet again. Contrary to her lonesome expression when he first met her, Nanami was starting to look better. She always did have more fun with someone to play with together.

It never occured to him that he should let these two meet.

That wasn't quite right. Maybe he had imagined it in passing but he never gave it too much thought. Between them and his boisterous classmates, he was too busy having fun and making memories that he hardly had the time to think too much. Besides, Nanami and him were already planning on having their classes meet so he already had much on his plate. He figured he'd invite Kamukura to watch over the inevitable chaos that would ensue. That was the closest thing he got to a plan for them to meet.

They met way before the plan could materialize.

Somewhere in between Naegi's plans to introduce his two new friends to each other was an already existing unresolved history between them unbeknowst to him.

"Hey! Nanami!" He called out to her as he waved enthusiastically which she returned in a more polite way. With Kamukura just behind him, he walked towards her and greeted her once more. "Hi! I hope you don't mind if I brought a friend with me. I would have told you beforehand but he kind of... did a jump on me so here he is. So I really hope you're okay with this." He finished with a nervous smile.

"I do have an extra console with me..." She nodded in confirmation and then proceeded to pull out a gaming console from her backpack. "Here. I'm Chiaki Nanami, SHSL Gamer. It's nice to meet you, um?" She offered.

Kamukura carefully regarded her. His expression betrayed none of his thoughts. From afar, he had already deduced who she was based from her appearance and behavior. Upon closer inspection, he had already procured her life's history and even predicted her story years into the future. He already knew enough about her. Another unremarkable human who was predictably boring.

"Izuru Kamukura." That's all he offered.

So without much expectation, she accepted her offer of friendship.

Just half an hour into the gaming session, Naegi received a distressed call from one of his classmates. He apologized for bailing on them both so early but compromised by vaguely promising to catch up on them as soon as he was done helping his friend in need. The two bid him farewell and didn't mention how they didn't expect him to be back on time knowing full well just how horrible his luck was. And so they continued to play games in silence, half in concentration and half in having nothing to talk about without their common friend in between.

"You're good at this." Nanami finally spoke up after their tenth game. Her eyes made a sideway glance at him during a loading screen. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what's your talent?"

He pretended not to notice her obvious staring. "What made you assume that I have a talent in the first place? I'm not exactly wearing your uniform."

"My friend wears a jumpsuit and another friend of mine wears a kimono to school. The dress code isn't that strict." She casually reasoned. "So even if you are wearing the reserve course uniform, who's to say that you don't have talent?"

There's another question hidden in there somewhere.

"Besides, you beat me at my own game." She added.

"I did not." He feigned ignorance.

"Right, because you lost on purpose." She retorted with a knowing smile. "My talent is gaming so I should know better when someone is holding back."

"You're more perceptive than I gave you credit for." He would admit that much but nothing more. In all honesty, there was no incentive for him to keeping his information private and likewise, there was no incentive for him to share it with others. He supposed that he was indifferent to it all. Naturally, other people would be more drawn to uncoveing the truth. "Are you that curious?"

"I am." She readily answered without even a hint of hesitation. But that didn't mean she wasn't nervous. Oddly enough, she was more nervous than how a stranger would have averagely reacted. Her smile was just a bit off and he felt his mind straining to gather answers as well. "There's something about you that makes me want to ask but... But if you don't want to tell me then that's alright too. I can't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

He chose not to comment on the fact that she wouldn't be able to force him even if she tried.

"Honestly, you remind me of someone."

Kamukura tried to ignore the brief flash of a hazy image of person at the mere mention of her someone.

"He's actually just an ordinary person. He didn't have talent and he was too harsh on himself for that fact."

He ignored how his heart dropped at her words and how he was moved by them despite having no previous experience he could attach it to.

"He thinks he's just a nobody but he wasn't. Not to me. To me, he has a name. He's my precious friend. And even though he was ordinary, that didn't make our experiences together any less special. I thought he understood that..."

Special. It's only natural for the untalented to think that talent is what makes someone special and by extension, everything they do is special as well. And yet Kamukura, with all of the talents in the world, found nothing special. Not in him and least of all, not in the world. Whether a person had talent or not did not matter to him. They were all boring in his eyes and no one was more special than the other. It was foolish to think that talent was all that great in the first place.

Was that why her words brought out frustrated fury out of him?

"Why are you telling me this?" He blurted out as his eyes widened for just a fraction at his sudden lost of control and show of emotion.

"Ah, sorry. It's bad manners to ramble on and I have a habit of it or so my friends have told me." She mumbled on and was forced to stop and think when he had paused the game. When their eyes met, he was still  patiently waiting for her answer. She smiled although it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I guess it's a bit of wishful thinking."

"And what are you thinking?" He prodded even though his brain had already informed him of all the possible thoughts she could be having.

Nanami answered him with a heartbreaking smile.

"Thank you for meeting up with me. I had fun with you." She announced as she proceeded to pack up her consoles including the one he was holding. Her hand lingered there for a moment but not too long. "See you tomorrow..."

And then she walked away just like that, not even bothering to hear a word of response from him.

Kamukura's mouth opened to say something at her retreating figure but right before he could, someone's voice had filled the air instead.

"Hinata."

He didn't know if he heard her or if he heard a memory.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He replied in a daze.

He didn't see the smile on her face at an answered promise.

And both of them looked forward to their next meeting.

* * *

 

**BONUS 1:**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

"This is just getting ridiculous!" Naegi let out a frustrated groan as he trudged in the garden he fell in.

He was running late for his usual hang out with Nanami all because he got dragged by his class into being the reluctant umpire for an outdoor game. That's where he had tragically got swept by an artificial hurricane to the other end of the campus. He tried not to think too hard on the specifics since his head was still spinning. And as he was making his way out, he hardly paid attention to where he was stepping on. His feet felt heavier with every step but he pushed forth as he blamed it on fatigue. But he would soon find out that it wasn't the case.

Only to realize it too late.  "Q-Quicksand?" He shouted in alarm as he struggled to pull out his feet which have already sunk through the soft soil. It was an inch above his calfs by then. His eyes searched in panic as it landed on a sign. "Enhanced quicksand? What the hell?" He all but screamed in frustration. Why was something so dangerous even on campus? Never mind, he wouldn't put it past a student's fault.

"HELP! Anybody out there? I need help! Please!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Even without struggling, he was already knee-deep in and he didn't want to be buried alive here. "Someone! Please! Send help!" Seconds went by and then minutes as he felt himself sink lower into his grave. His throat was raw from all his screaming but no one seemed to hear him. He couldn't even hear anyone near. Aside from his screams, the only noise he could hear were the rustling of leaves due to the wind.

Except for a chuckle.

"It would seem that you require assistance." Someone dropped down from a tree and then emerged from the foliage.

"Oh, thank god. I thought I was a goner. Thank you so m-" He squinted. It was amusing to see how his relieved expression had transformed into one of disbelief. "Were you watching all along?" He asked, flabbergasted and maybe even just slightly embarrassed if he wasn't in fear for his life.

Kamukura deliberately ignored his question as he held both of Naegi's outstretched hands. "Hold on." He ordered and then in one swift movement, he pulled him out of the quicksand with ease.

"Ha..." Naegi let out a ragged breath. He was on all fours on solid land, his knees just collapsed in exhaustion. "Thanks... But also... Please don't scare me like that." He said in between shallow breaths.

"Here. Change your clothes." Kamukura placed a set of clean uniform beside him and Naegi gave up on questioning how he procured one of his size. He chalked it up to talent. "It would be best if you weren't parading with me in those suspicious clothes."

"Thank you." Naegi smiled.

He gratefully accepted and proceeded to change. He wiped off whatever he could and then folded his sullied clothes in a deliberate manner that at least there was some part he could still touch without dirtying his hands. He's a bit annoyed that Kamukura hadn't stepped in sooner but at the same time, he's just glad that he was there to help him out.

"Really, I don't know what would have happened to me if you weren't there and I'm grateful and all..." Kamukura didn't need to have talent to hear the incoming 'but' in Naegi's words. "But I can't actually hang out with you today."

"Oh?" Well that was a first. It was bound to happen at some point so it wasn't a surprise. That's why even before Naegi had turned his offer down, Kamukura already had some choice words ready. He hardened his face until it was calm but not calm in a soothing sense, rather it was calm like how there's calm before the storm. "And did you think you had a choice in this?"

Naegi instinctively flinched but he willed himself not to back away. "Umm... don't I?" He timidly asked and in greater confidence, he continued, "Look, I already promised someone else my time and it's only fair that they get priority."

He narrowed his eyes threateningly. "You do understand that I have no hold over my schedule."

"I know. That's why I feel so bad turning you down." He hang his head in guilt. For a while, it looked like that was the end of the conversation. But then in sudden burst of inspiration, Naegi's head shot up as he suggested, "Oh, how about this? What if all three of us hang out? Would you be okay with that?"

Kamukura blinked. The possibility did not escape his mind. He had yet to meet with anyone aside from those scientists and he doubted there was anyone as interesting as Naegi's luck so he had no vested interest in socializing with others. Unless of course, Naegi was present. He had yet to see how his luck would behave in the presence of others. Would it be favorable to him or not? What were the odds? Was there a pattern to it the more people involved? He didn't want to pass up on this chance of observation.

But he wouldn't let his eagerness show. "Wouldn't your friend mind?"

"I'm sure she'll be happy to have someone else join in. I kind of suck at what we do compared to her." He chuckled and then turned his eyes towards him expectantly. "Besides, you're my friend too. So what do you say?"

What else was there to say?

"How boring." Kamukura said stoically and then turned on his heel. "But I suppose I have nothing better to do."

"Great! Then let's go meet up with her!" Naegi beamed as he walked beside him at an eager pace. "Actually, I have no idea where we are. If you could, please lead the way."

**BONUS 2:**

**After the Storm**

"That took way longer than necessary." Naegi grumbled as he dragged his feet across the pavement.

Sometimes he thought that his classmates were doing this on purpose, Hagakure especially. He swore that the fortune teller was trying to prove that he was more trouble than his worth was and Naegi struggled to keep his neck in check because if not him, who else? Still, he couldn't believe that his friend would be so desperate and crazy as to scam the yakuza. Actually, he's in more disbelief that they even survived that ordeal. He's glad that he at least he lived another day.

With an aching body, he trudged on his way home. It was a bit late so he hadn't expected any more surprises but his luck never did listen to his pleas. As he passed by the arcade, Nanami just so happened to exit the place and they made eye contact.

"Hey, Nanami. I didn't think I'd see you so soon. Then again, I guess this should count as late since I kind of said I'd meet you back at the gates... which I didn't. I'm sorry." He apologized profusely.

"It's okay. You had to help your friend so there's no helping it." She said with a smile that eased his conscience. "It looks like we're heading in the same direction. Want to talk while we walk?"

He nodded and they started a good pace. "So what happened while I was gone?"

"A lot." She started with that and then continued to recount of the rounds of games that they played in his absence. She deliberately forget to mention about that one conversation. It was too soon to share. Not yet.

"Oh, and I think I lost to him." She thoughtfully added.

"You think? You're not sure?" He asked, confused.

"Technically, I won but it's not a satisfying victory. Like hmm, how should I put this?" She huffed and then shot him a question. "Would you believe it if you won a game from me?"

"I wish but I know that's not happening in this reality." He chuckled. "You're the SHSL Gamer for a reason and I've suffered enough defeats from you to know that you're the real deal."

"Exactly. It's kind of the same way for me when I was playing against him." She seconded with a nod. "It's like he let me win on purpose. I don't know why though since I'm always up for a challenge."

Naegi bit his lip from commenting any more than he should have. He could kind of guess as to why with the whole secret student and all but he didn't have the right to share this information. So he thought of changing the topic instead. "What do you think of Kamukura?"

She blinked. If she was aware at his obvious attempt at diverting the conversation, she didn't show it. She happily played along. "He's... nice." She started as she tried to piece the impression she got from him. "Not that expressive though."

"Yeah, he's not that into facial expressions." He laughed as he recalled a memory. "You should see him pull off a joke with the straightest face. It's unbelievable."

"I guess I'll ask him to do that next time." She giggled at just the idea of it. "Or maybe I could try and make him laugh instead."

"Good luck with that." He snorted. "I swear I would've thought he'd be emotionally dead if it weren't for all his snarky comments."

They both laughed on this for a while until the cheer died down to a comfortable silence between them.

"He never did say what his talent was." Nanami softly spoke. It was almost a whisper as if it wasn't meant for anyone else to hear.

"Oh, he didn't?" Naegi internally panicked. Crap, they managed to gloss it over when Kamukura was there but now without him, he found himself floundering. "Well, that's because... uh..."

"It's alright." She gently calmed him down. "I'm not asking you to tell me either. I'll wait until his ready."

He let out a sigh of relief at this along with a smile. "That's so considerate of you." He felt a bit bad for withholding information but he still wanted to encourage her. "Give him time. I'm sure that he'll open up to you soon enough."

"I hope so." She nodded absentmindedly. "Hey, do you know which class he's in? I think I want to drop by and surprise."

"I..." Now that was something he was not prepared to answer. "I don't think..." He scrambled for an excuse, any excuse. "That's..." He gulped. Oh, why the hell not? Besides he's sure that Kamukura could handle himself just fine. "Yeah, I do. Let's pay him a visit. He'll never know what hit him."

After all, Naegi felt responsible for having Kamukura and Nanami meet in the first place, the least he could do is support their friendship.


	58. We’re Ordinary People

Hinata was someone born without talent. A worthless nobody.

That’s what has been drilled into him as he grew up. Day in and day out all he could get from his parents was their unmasked disappointment. Of course they’d be disappointed, after all they were both ultimates so  naturally they were supposed to have a child with an ultimate talent as well. Hinata proved them otherwise.

Unlike his parents, he was exceedingly normal. No matter what he tried, he just never performed anything above the average and oh did he try. When they weren’t busy neglecting to give him the love and affection he deserves, they were busy having him tested for just about any talent. They had him try out all sorts of things and he always did his best. But his best didn’t matter to them. They didn’t want his best, they wanted him to be the ultimate.

However, he could never be an ultimate. He just wasn’t born one.

But even so, he couldn’t help but admire those that were ultimates. He couldn’t hate his parents even if they were horrible to him. He thought that their actions were justified since they were genuinely a cut above the rest or so he understood. Talent separated the ordinary people from those who would become hope. They could do all these amazing things that he couldn’t. They could wake up and do their thing and just be proud of themselves.

They could be easily loved unlike him.

It was his parents choice to have him enrolled as a reserve student for Hope’s Peak Academy. He didn’t reject the decision since he admired that school with all his heart. Even if he wasn’t a main course student, he’d take what he can get. Knowing that they were in the same vicinity made him look forward to his high school life. Just a glimpse of those talented youth would be enough for him.

Or so he thought until the Hope Cultivation Plan was proposed to him.

It was a project where they would take someone without talent and have him become the most talented person in the world. They wouldn’t have just any talent, they wouldn’t have just a few talents, they’d have ALL known talents. They would become so talented that they’d be worthy of the tilte Ultimate Hope. However, it wasn’t just any project. It was an experiment.

A human experiment where he was the human test subject.

Hinata has always wanted to have a talent of his own but he’s not sure if he wanted one at all costs. The proposal would have him go through intensive surgery and there’s not even a concrete success rate. It was all too suspicious and yet all too enticing at the same time. On one hand, there were a lot of things that could go wrong here, not to mention there’s also the issue of moral grayness here. On the other hand, this was his only shot at getting a talent and he’s honored that they would choose him. He was still torn over his decision.

He needed advice from an unbiased source.

That’s why he called up Naegi. Unlike him, his cousin ironically was in the opposite situation. He grew up in an ordinary household and lived an ordinary life with ordinary expectations. He was set out to live his average ways and he was satisfied with the reality that he would never amount to anything as remarkable as those with talent. That was until Naegi got drawn in a lottery and suddenly he had acquired a talent just like that. But even then, he didn’t let the title get to his head and he was still the same easygoing person he was before Hope’s Peak Academy. Hinata almost cried when his cousin treated him no differently despite now having talent, the right, to look down on him.

He had envied Naegi’s innocence and carefreeness.

But more than that, Naegi had one thing going on for him. He was more optimistic than others, so much in fact that he self-proclaimed it to be his one redeeming quality. His words weren’t just empty. He was ridiculously optimistic and it was contagious. Whenever Hinata found himself in despair, Naegi always knew the right words to get him back to the path of hope. He couldn’t count the times that his cousin had helped him out and he trusted him more than anyone else.

And so he trusted Naegi with this ultimate secret, Hinata at least owed him that much.

“I think I get the gist of it.” Naegi said after he had digested the information. With his hand still on his chin, in thought, he looked at Hinata. “What do you think about all of this?”

Hinata sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Of course he’d ask about his feelings first. He was always that considerate. He probably cared about Hinata more than he did. “Honestly? I just might do it. I mean, I parents would have wanted it and the world would probably be a better place if someone that amazing existed, don’t you think? Compare to my ordinary self, that person with talent would be worth more.”

Naegi frowned, he looked terrified at the declaration. “Hey, don’t talk about yourself like that.” He started gently because he knew how much of a sensitive topic this was. “Comparing to your ideals isn’t fair. I agree that a person that talented is amazing.” Naegi reached out and held him by the shoulder, he squeezed once for reassurance.  "But I think you’re amazing too.“

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” He scoffed, not quite believing his words. “Name one thing that’s amazing about me.”

“Well for starters, you don’t give up. You haven’t given up at all. Despite the way your parents treat you, you’re still pushing forward and that’s something I’ve always admired about you.” Naegi said with a heartfelt smile. “You’re caring too. You’ve always got my back even though your parents hate mine and me by extension.” He chuckled once and then continued, “You think a lot and that makes you careful. You’re reliable when people need you to be which makes you already better than most of the people in the world.”

“That’s more than one.” Hinata snorted as he discreetly wiped the tears that threatened to fall. “You suck at counting.”

They shared a laugh at this and when it passed, Naegi continued, “You’re all of these and so much more.” He declared in one breath. “And you are this even without the talent. You’re already amazing as you are.” He tentatively gave his shoulder another squeeze. “I’m not saying you shouldn’t want to be better. It’s okay to want that. But this? This project? I’m saying it’s not worth risking your life just to get better using a shortcut.”

“Talent isn’t just something that you’re born with. Talent is something you create for yourself. It’s hardwork and experience that you’ve honed throughout the years. It’s watching yourself grow as you train and push yourself farther every day. Talent is something you earn with hard work.” Naegi explained and hoped that his point would get across along with his steeled gaze. This was a decision that Hinata would have to choose for himself and Naegi wanted to make sure that he’d choose without regrets. “So even if you do get the talent that you want after the surgery, could you confidently say that it give you the same satisfaction?”

Hinata stared at him for a long while, processing his speech. Everything Naegi said had made sense. Again, he shouldn’t have expected any less from his cousin. The Hope Cultivation Plan just seemed too good to be true. There had to be some repercussions to it like hidden side effects. Maybe he’d end up with brain damage after all, was it even possible to cram so much potential in one’s brain without it overloading? Worst case scenario, he’d go mad. No, actually, the worst case would be that he’d die during the surgery.

And should it be successful, would Hinata be proud over it? He’d get all of the talent in the world but if anyone asked how he got it, he’d come off as fake. He cheated his way into talent. Unlike everyone else who had worked for it, he’d get it almost instantly compared to their years of dedication. He remembered that part of what he admired of those with talent was their discipline in their respective fields. To stand on the same stage as them, claiming to have struggled like them, would be unfair to them. More importantly, it wouldn’t feel right to him.

With a shaky breath, he finally made his decision.

“Yeah, you’re right. I… don’t want that.” He admitted and he felt another reassuring squeeze that made him look up. Naegi was smiling softly at him and Hinata returned him with a hesitant version of his own. “Thanks for listening to me.”

Naegi shook his head. “I should be thanking you for listening to me.”

The two stayed silent for a while. It seemed as though the heaviness of the conversation still hung in the air and weighed over their shoulders. But with each passing second, they breathed, and each breath filled them with air that seemed to lighten the weight. In a matter of minutes, they were still quiet but the tension had seemingly dissolved. All that’s left between them was calmness and a comfort brought out by their bond.

Hinata broke the silence first. “You do know that as much as inspiring that little speech of yours was, it was kind of hypocrital coming from you who got an instant talent.”

“I! Well!” Naegi was immediately flustered and he had to will himself from not hiding his face. His voice broke though as he spoke hurriedly in a panic, “Getting drawn in a lottery is different from signing up for surgery!”

Hinata simply laughed at his weak retort and teased him even further, much to Naegi’s chagrin. The rest of their conversation followed the same carefree tone and they passed time together just talking. For a while, it was almost as if they didn’t start this with a heavy topic. But they knew, they still remembered the words exchanged. And they knew that they had come to a decision they both agreed on. Maybe they’ll talk about it again some day but for now, they talked about other things. Ordinary things for ordinary people just like them.

Hinata was someone born without talent. Naegi was also another someone born without talent.

And together, they thought it was alright to not have talent.


	59. Overprotective Sibling

Fuyuhiko glowered. Recently, someone had the balls to be all buddy-buddy with his only sister. And that's the thing. His sister was buddy-buddy with no one. She was only civil with family but everyone else was practically dirt to her. That's why he was so surprised to find out that she actually made an acquaintance whom she didn't want to crush or kill for once, dare he say, a friend even. His sister made an actual friend.

He was entirely suspicious of it.

Well it wasn't as if she spoke highly of her friend. She was downright degrading about him and that would have been enough to pacify him if only she wouldn't talk the way she did. Sure she'd throw an insult here and there but they lacked the precision sharpness of her tongue. And her smug smiles, he doubt she knew but he saw them. He saw how sometimes her smirks would turn into smiles that it would catch him off-guard. Holy shit, his sister was getting soft.

Soft was easier to break and so Fuyuhiko took it upon himself to protect her before anyone could even try to hurt her.

He couldn't just ask her sister for information since she was obviously biased so he had snooped around a bit. With some help, he discovered who her newly found friend was and his not so impressive background. There was nothing remarkable about him which made Fuyuhiko all the more suspicious of his motives. It wouldn't hurt to check, right?

So with a confrontation in mind, he had cornered Hajime one day during break.

"Hey, kid." Fuyuhiko grunted as he placed a foot on the bench that Hajime sat on, the sudden kick surprising him and caused him to startle. In this position, despite their height differences, Fuyuhiko menacingly loomed over him. "Fess up."

"What?" Hajime looked up at him, confused and with fear creeping in his voice. "What's going on? Who are you?"

Fuyuhiko stomped on his foot causing the other guy to wince. "I'm the one asking questions here, got it?"

Hajime still didn't know what was going on but he thought it was in his best interests to go with the flow for now so he nodded slowly.

There was an audible click of his tongue as Fuyuhiko proceeded to sneer at him. "I don't know what kind of dirt you got on my sis but I swear on my family's name that if anything happens to her..." He let that hang in the air as he locked eyes with him, channeling the bloodlust coursing through his veins as he spoke, "And if I find out that it was your fault, believe me I will find out! Then..." He threateningly made a slitting motion at his throat. "I'll fucking kill you."

Hajime swallowed audibly at the action as a bead of cold sweat trickled down his face, past his chin as he shivered slightly. "Uh, um..." He spluttered like any person would in the face of a death threat. "I don't really follow as to who we're talking about. I think you're mistaken?" He squeaked and he took pride over the fact that he hadn't cowered yet.

"Ha? You saying I'm wrong?" Fuyuhiko leered further at him. "You've got guts, I'll give you that. Heh, ever wondered what they look like?" He smirked.

"No, not really. Actually, let's not." Hajime hurriedly answered and hoped that he would never have to find out in his life.

Fuyuhiko continued to stare at him, silently judging him. While Hajime was preoccupied with fearing for his life, Fuyuhiko took this as his chance to assess him. And just as he expected, he found nothing interesting. Well he didn't wet his pants yet so he should have a good head over his shoulders although he hardly looked like he could keep up in a fight. No malicious intent in him either. He saw the look in Hajime's eyes behind the thin layer of fear. It was as if he was internally weighing his options too. A rational type, that was a practical quality to have. But other than that, he was simply ordinary.

He let out a sigh as he grumbled quietly to himself, "There's literally nothing special about you so why does she..." He eyed him again and was surprised to see that Hajime didn't back down from his gaze. In fact, he looked like he was challenging him. Heh, so the kid's got spunk. He opened his mouth to say something but someone else beat him to it.

"Big bro!" Natsumi called over as she jogged towards him. It was too late to cover his tracks now so Fuyuhiko just sucked it up and braced himself for whiplash. When Natsumi arrived, she didn't even bat an eyelid at the scene as she calmly took it all in stride. If anything, she was amused by it based on the smirk she wore. "So you've finally met my comrade, Hajime."

"I had a sinking feeling that he was related to you." Hajime groaned from his seat.

"You should be honored. My big bro volunarily decided to meet you instead of me having to introduce you. That's not something he does to anyone." Natsumi explained with pride.

"Is it also customary to scare the living shit out of people at first meetings? Because I feel so honored already." Hajime rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Don't be such a wuss. He didn't even pull a knife at you so your life was hardly in peril, drama queen." She brushed off his complaints with a casual wave.

"You're right. It was obviously my fault. I'm sorry for being born ordinary and totally not used to occasional death threats." His apology hardly sounded sincere but his smile was.

All the while, Fuyuhiko stood there, awkwardly watching the smooth banter between the two. Since when was his sister this comfortable around anyone aside from him? It was unbelievable if only he hadn't seen it right before his eyes. Without his supervision, she was able to forge a bond with someone and it looked like she was in good enough company. He let out a breath he didn't remember holding. She looked at peace right now and it relieved him that she was at least having fun in some way.

Natsumi was in the middle of a fit of laughter when she caught his brother staring. She then smoothly sat down on the bench, right beside Hajime and she gestured Fuyuhiko to do the same. "Are you going to interrogate him or not?"

"Do I even have a choice in this?" Hajime grumbled as Natsumi laughed harder.

And in this moment, Fuyuhiko thought that maybe he was worried over nothing after all.

"You've still got a long way to go if you want to share sake with us."


	60. Class Rep and Responsibilities

Nanami has never been held responsible for the well-being of so many people in real life. Sure it's all straightforward and easy being the team leader in games but real people are different from NPCs. For starters, it's hard enough to synch interests with one person and as she finds out, it's even harder to accommodate a whole class of fifteen students. She can't always have them play videogames all the time because the last thing she wants is for them to get sick of the games she loves so much.

So that's how she found herself holed up in her room playing videogames. It's not what it looks like, kind of. She's reviewing on what to do next. She's busted out all of the games that have party stats and parameters. She now understands why games that have parties only limit the actual number in formation to five at most. Balancing a party is complex as it is but harmonizing their social dynamics is on a whole different level. Of course, most of these are RPGs so there isn't much application in real life. Yeah, she's procrastinating.

"I know I agreed to this but I don't know what to do." She complains out loud even though there's no one else to hear her. Where's the class representative simulator when you need one?

"Don't think too hard about it. Just do what you already do. You'll figure it out eventually! I believe in you, Class Rep!" Yukizome encouraged her when she asked for advice one time. It's nice to have her teacher's support but Nanami thought that something more specific would have been nice too.

"I've never been with so many people before... what do people with lots of friends do?" She ponders and there's a lag time before she notices the smile on her face reflected on her console's screen.

She has friends now, lots of them, never this many before. It's only then that she realizes just how amazing this is. She has other friends of course but they don't meet as often as every day for five days of the week. And then there's the weekends.

"That's it! We should go out on weekends!" She exclaims as soon as the idea hits her.

And not just on the weekends, they should spend the holidays together if they could. She recalls all the games where the main character and their allies get to go on adventures and do all of these cool stuff. She wants to do just that with her classmates. They're going to go to places and do all sorts of things ranging from the usual like karaoke to the unconventional like roadtrips. They're going to on their own adventures and it'll be so much more amazing than any game because they'll do it as a group of fifteen friends. Convinced, she jots down a list of suggestions that she'll bring up in class the next day.

Nanami has never been held responsible for the well-being of so many people in real life but she thinks that it will be fun.

 


End file.
